Shadow
by iluvsnuffles
Summary: She never truly believed she'd left forever. Her head told her to never come back. But her heart...her heart was in Charming all along. Jax/OC
1. The Tankers

Ok guys hope it's not horrible. I don't own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. That belongs to Kurt Sutter (sadly :(). I swear the next chapter will be better. I suck at first chapters!! Reviews greatly appreciated!!

* * *

"Prospect, get the fuck out of the way!"

Jackson Teller shook his head as Tig almost hit the Prospect with a brand new impala. "Take it easy Tig, the kid's got half a ball. He's practically handicapped." Chibbs started cracking up as Half-Sack frowned and went back inside to clean the bar. Jax laughed and turned back to the car he was fixing. Fuck, he hated being a damn mechanic. Shitty pay and oily hands.

"Hey Jax," Juice said coming outside. "Church is about to start."

Jax looked up from under the hood of the Chevy impala and looked at Juice with a raised eyebrow. "You realize it ain't sunset right?"

Juice nodded. "Clay says it's important."

_What the hell's so damned important? _Jax thought with foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Tell him I'll be a second." Juice nodded and went back inside. Jax shut the hood and walked over to Chibbs, who was saying something dirty to a woman walking by. "Hey you know what church is about?"

Chibbs winked at the woman as he answered, "No idea. But Clay's pissing in his pants bout it."

Jax frowned. Whatever Clay was worrying about, it had to be big.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Clank Clank_

The sound of the gavel signified the start of the meeting. "This meeting is now in session." Clay's voice boomed out.

Bobby Munson was the first to speak. "You mind telling us why we're having a meeting in the middle of the day?"

Clay took a breath and looked around the table. "I just got word that a unknown group of people are headed to Charming."

"Mayans?" Piney asked, taking a breath.

"I don't know," Clay sighed. He put his hand over his eyes. "But I doubt it. Otherwise I woulda had you all outta here by now. Who ever's coming is coming fast."

"Biker's?" Jax asked. He could feel his hand itching for his gun. _Anything to keep Abel safe._

Clay nodded his head. "I don't think their enemy though. Could be Son's from another charter but their cuts would have been recognized."

"Well what about," Before Jax could finish his sentence, the sound of about five motorcycles' roar was heard from down the street. The group looked at each other before immediately jumping out of their chairs and rushing out the door.

Jax was out first, gun in his hand ready for battle. Entering the Teller/Morrow lot was what looked to be another bike gang of four men and one unidentifiable woman.

"Hold your fire," Clay said, his hand up. As the group reached them and stopped Clay stepped forward. "Not that I aint a good host or anything, but what the fuck are you doing in my town?"

The man presumably the leader, got off his bike and took off his helmet. He had red hair and freckles sprinkled across his face. He didn't look anything near tough as he sauntered over to Clay. But before he did, he took the cut hanging off the back of his bike and put it on.

"Tankers?" Jax said, vaguely remembering the name. Only knowing that the son's had a good relationship with the Tankers.

"Where's Big Bill?" Clay asked suspiciously.

The man answered this time. "Retired. I'm the new President of the California charter." He extended his hand out. "Jimmy Bones."

Juice couldn't help but snort at that. "Sounds like some cheesy mafia name."

Jimmy barely flinched at the crack. Jax noticed this. "Didn't mean to make a big show of our coming here."

Clay grinned, but it was obvious he was annoyed. "Yeah, I could see that. Now uh, Bones was it? What the fuck are you doing in my town?"

Jimmy smiled. "We need your protection."

The Son's all started laughing. "And why the fuck would we protect you?"

Jimmy's smile didn't falter. "Because, we have something you need."

"And that is?" Clay asked smirking.

"Mayan alliance."

Jax held his gun up at that. "The fuck? What? You threaten us with some bullshit Mayan alliance?"

Clay turned around. "Put your gun down." When Jax didn't move, he asked again. "Put your fucking gun down."

Jax grudgingly put the gun down. Jimmy smiled with satisfaction. "No threat's. Just your protection and you get all the intel we have on the Mayans."

"Protection against who?" Clay asked.

Jimmy looked around at the open space. "I'm afraid we're going to draw a crowd soon. Got anywhere more private?"

Clay thought about it. "Yeah sure." And with that he turned and walked into the clubhouse. But as Jax was about to follow Clay stopped him. "Sorry V.P. Just us." And with that, Jimmy followed after, leaving the rest of his gang standing across from the rest of the Sons."

Tig took this opportunity to just notice the only woman member. "Ay, sweetheart you look thirsty. Why don't you come over here and I'll give you something to drink." He said laughing with everyone except Jax. There was something strangely familiar about that woman.

The rest of the guys looked pissed, but knew they couldn't do anything in case one of the sons got offended .The girl laughed and got off her bike. She was pretty enough. A bit short but nice and curvy. She was wearing a plaid shirt that was a size too big and jean shorts with black boots. She sauntered over to Tig and took off her helmet, her dirty blond hair blowing behind her. "You wanna say that again Tigger?"

That wiped the smile clear off Tig's face. He knew that voice. Only one woman had that annoyingly 'tough' bitch thing going on. Well, except for Gemma. "No fucking way," He whispered.

"Way, bitch." She said with a grin before her eyes drifted to Jax, who was still looking at her strangely. She grinned wider. "Don't tell me you already forgot who I am?"

Jax was taken aback. He didn't think he could have forgotten this girl's face. But her eyes. He would have remembered those brown eyes anywhere. "Shadow?"

The girl smiled. "Nice to see I left an impression."

Chibbs stepped forward. "Now this can't be little Bella who used follow around Jax."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I was nineteen when I left Charming. I'd hardly consider that little."

"Hey no way, it is Shadow." Juice said enthusiastically. "Weren't you a brunette?"

Bella turned toward Juice. "I see you're as dumb as ever."

Juice frowned. "Now I remember why I didn't miss you."

"Piney, Bobby." Bella said nodding at the older members. Piney merely grunted in response while Bobby nodded.

Jax hadn't taken his eyes off her. He still couldn't believe she was back. What kind of shit karma did he have that all his exes repeatedly returned into his life? He also didn't miss the Secretary patch on her cut.

"Me and my boys are a bit drained. Mind if we come inside for a drink."

At the sound of drink, all the men nodded in agreement and went inside. Except of course for Jax and Bella.

"I heard about your son. Congratulations." She said smirking.

"Yeah thanks." Jax said nodding.

"Heard about Donna too. That's some fucked up shit."

"Yeah it is."

They looked around as if trying to avoid the awkward silence. "So," Bella said.

"What are you doing back in Charming?" Jax asked before he could stop himself.

Bella shrugged. "That's strictly classified." She said smiling.

"Oh, don't tell me that bitch is back." Gemma' s voice was heard next to the pair.

Bella turned to Gemma and smiled sarcastically. "Good to see you too Gem. I see you've aged nicely."

Jax couldn't help the snort that escaped him. Gemma glared at him before turning back to Bella. "I see your legs still can't be shut. What a shame." Bella rolled her eyes as Gemma turned to Jax. "Where's Clay?"

"Inside. He's in a meeting." Gemma nodded. "Fine, tell him to call me when he's done." She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you to mom." Jax said smiling.

"Nice seeing you again. I hope you keep the baby." She said to Bella pointedly looking at her belly. Which was clearly not with child.

Bella laughed fakely. "Well I'll just have to see if Clay wants to see his kid." She said grinning evilly.

Gemma grimaced before walking back to her car.

Jax shook his head laughing. "Damn, two years and nothing's changed."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Two bitches don't mix Jax." They were quiet for a moment. Bella cleared her throat. "So, uh, about that drink."

Jax nodded, "Yeah, yeah let's go inside."


	2. Abel

Hey guys!! Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter(and to piper14798 who reviewed!! Hope this was soon enough). Well, I really like writing this story(of course it's about Jax Teller) ((Charlie Hunnam yum)). anyway im sad to see there isn't a lot of sons fanfiction so if anyone knows about other sites that have it please tell me! And if not, lets get some written people!!

Oh and from now on in the beginning of every chapter there is going to be a brief flashback of Bella and Jax's history. Oh and shes six years younger than him.

* * *

"_How you doin' Mr. Bates?" Jax asked walking into the drugstore he had frequented since he was a child. _

"_Just fine." The man behind the counter grunted. Owner of Bate's Drugs was Roy Bates. Overweight, bald, and ugly as hell. For as long as Jax could remember Bate's hated the Son's. And he made no secret of it._

_Jax smiled to himself as he made his way to the back of the store, toward the condoms. He had grin at himself. He never went into a drugstore and didn't get condom's. That's what they were there for of course. He was just about to reach for a pack when he was pushed into the rack, roughly._

"_The fuck?!" He practically shouted as he turned around and saw...no one._

"_I'm so sorry!" He heard someone from his left say quickly in a squeaky voice. He looked down and saw a girl a few years younger then himself, with close to black hair and big brown eyes. She looked comical with a pout on her face and donut dust sprinkled all over her head. She stood up awkwardly, almost a foot shorter then Jax, and dusted herself off. "I'm really sorry! Please don't tell me dad!" She whispered tilting her head to Bates._

_Jax was stunned. He had no idea Bates even had kids. Let alone a girl this pretty. "You Bates' kid?"_

_The girl nodded furiously as she tried to put everything away. "I'm just working here for the summer." She sighed as she turned around. "Listen, I'm really-" It was then that she noticed his cut. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You're a-a son." She stated with a whisper._

_Jax looked at her strangely. This girl was weirder than anyone he had every met. "Yeah, and my eyes are also up here." He said lifting her chin, so she'd stop looking at his cut._

_She blushed. "You're not going to shoot me or anything right?"_

_Jax was shocked. So shocked, he couldn't help his eyes widening. She had to be kidding. "Shoot you? Are you high or something."_

_The girl blushed even more and ducked away from him. "Sorry again," She rushed, practically running to the back office. _

"_Hey kid," Jax called. She turned briefly, her hair whipping around her. "What's your name?"_

_She waited a few seconds. "Bella." And with that she dissapeared. _

_Jax shook his head as the door to the office shut. The girl had to be off her rocker. Normal girl's didn't act like that. _

_Which was why Jax was going to come back tomorrow. See if he couldn't get at least a decent fuck out of her. The crazy ones always fucked the best._

-------------------------------------------------------

Clay and Jimmy hadn't come out for an hour. Jax looked at his watch and sighed. Clay seemed to exclude him from everything these days.

"So Tommy, you really worked for the Irish Mafia?" Juice asked the dark haired man excitedly.

Tommy shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. "I wouldn't say work for exactly." He said putting his beer down. "More like a few favors here and there."

Jax looked around the room. Three of the Tanker's, excluding Bella, were Tommy, Brady, and Samuel. Tommy seemed to be the Juice of the group. Kept everyone up to date on new gadgets. A bunch of tech shit. Brady seemed to be the muscle of the group. Seven feet tall and biceps as big as buildings, he looked like hell on wheels. Last was Samuel. Brown hair and green eyes, he looked like Bella's personal bodyguard. Jax noticed this annoyingly. The man hadn't moved so much as an inch away from her. He caught Jax looking at her twice and both times scooted closer to the girl.

His eyes landed on Bella once again. She was laughing at something Chibbs was saying and he couldn't help but stare. She was prettier then last time. Except now she had a deformed looking scar on her neck. He frowned at that. _When did she get that?_

"Jax?" Bella asked the apparently occupied man. She had just asked him if she could see Abel soon.

"Huh?" He said, shaken out of his stupor.

Samuel couldn't help but glare at him. "Your son. Can I see him?" She asked slowly. She knew he had been looking at her, and couldn't help but be satisfied about it.

Jax nodded his head. "Yeah sure, whenever you're down to go."

Just as Bella was about to answer, Clay and Jimmy walked out. Everyone grew quiet and put down their drinks. Jax noticed the Tankers all stood as soon as they saw Jimmy. Clay looked serious as hell.

"What do ya say Boss?" Chibbs asked.

Clay sighed and smiled. "I say we protect our new allies."

And with that the men in the clubhouse cheered and patted each other on the back. Bella rolled her eyes. _Men._ At each other's throat one second; practically fucking the next. "Shadow," She looked up at her nickname and saw Jimmy calling her over. She ignored Jax's eyes on her back as she walked by him, to get to Jimmy.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How well do you know these guys?"

"Well enough to know they don't fuck over their allies. Especially dealing with the Mayans."

Jimmy nodded, but grabbed her hand just as she was about to leave. "Don't forget our deal. If we get fucked-"

"I know," She said roughly pulling her hand away. She noticed Jax looking at her with questioning eyes, which she ignored.

"What say you, we get this party started?" Chibbs shouted as the roars of motorcycles could be heard arriving at the clubhouse.

As everyone was starting to go outside, Jax caught Bella. He nodded his head at Jimmy. "That guy bothering you?"

Bella glared at him. After all the shit he'd done to her over the years, he suddenly wanted to be her knight in shining armor? "Nah, why?"

Jax looked at her a little before shrugging. "Seems weird." They could hear music from outside signifying the beginning of their party. "You wanna go see Abel?"

"Who?" Bella asked confused.

"My son. That's his name."

Bella nodded. "Yeah sure."

They walked outside and Bella had to stop herself from laughing. Grown men acting like idiots pounding each others backs and faces littered the lot. What else was new. "Let's go with my bike." Jax said grabbing his helmet.

Bella shook her head. "I don't ride with anyone."

Jax raised an eyebrow at her. "Suit yourself." He said going to his bike.

Bella walked over to her bike and put her helmet on. She looked at Jax who rolled up beside. "Ladies first," She smirked.

Jax laughed as he pulled away and drove off, Bella behind him. She felt deja vu as she trailed behind him. Charming hadn't changed a bit since she'd left five years ago. _Same bullshit small town._

------------------------------------------------------

Bella looked up at the house they'd stopped at, as she got off her bike. She hadn't been there before. "This your place?"

Jax took off his helmet and shook his head. "My ex-wifes."

Bella looked at him. "Is she-"

"Home?" She nodded. "No. She's in rehab. My mom's been watching the baby."

Bella nodded and waited until Jax opened the door for her to step inside. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you-oh no, don't tell me you brought that bitch with you." Gemma said entering the living room.

Bella smirked at her. "What's a matter Gem? 'Fraid you're gonna turn me to stone?"

Gemma scoffed at that. "I don't want the baby scared. You know how it goes."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough you two. Back to your corners." He gave his mother a kiss. "Bella wanted to see the baby."

"Of course she did." Gemma said kissing him back.

Jax gave her a look. "Be nice."

"Yeah sure." She went to go grab her jacket. "You going back to the party?"

Jax shook his head. "Get some sleep mom."

Gemma nodded. "Alright, bye baby." She turned to Bella. "Bye." Bella raised her eyebrow at her for the lack of an insult. However, just as she was leaving, she heard a 'bitch' whispered under her breath.

Jax sighed. "Damn, you two."

Bella laughed. "Hey, it aint me."

"Sure," Jax said grinning. "You want anything to drink?"

Bella shook her head. She felt weird. This was too familiar for her taste. "So, where's the baby?"

Jax looked like he just realized that's what they had came there for. "Follow me." He led her to a small room adjacent to what looked like his room. Inside was a crib with a giggling infant. "Hey buddy," Jax said softly as he picked up his four month old son. The baby cooed at his father and nestled himself on his chest.

Bella couldn't help but smile. Abel was the spitting image of his father. Blond hair, hazel eyes. "He's gorgeous Jax."

Jax smiled. "Yeah he is." He looked at Bella. "You want to hold him?"

Bella's eyes widened. "What, me? No, no, I'll-" Before she could protest anymore, Jax handed Abel over to her. She looked at the baby like he was a bomb about to go off. It got worse as Abel began to fuss and whine. "Jax, what's he doing? Jax," She said frightened.

Jax just laughed. "Here, support his head and cuddle him. He won't bite." He grinned.

Bella did as was told and the baby relaxed in her arms. She was still wide eyed but smiling. She looked up at Jax. "I'm doing it!"

Jax smiled. "Yeah you are." They spent a few minutes like that. Bella holding Abel and looking in awe at him, while Jax stared at Bella. He almost couldn't stop himself from imagining Abel was _their_ kid. Not Wendy's but Bella's.

Unfortunately, Bella noticed how he was looking at her and quickly handed Abel over. "I have to go." She said as Jax grabbed the baby and put him back.

"What? No, Bella wait," Jax said following her out of the room.

Bella grabbed her helmet and cut and opened the front door. "Shit," She said as standing in front of her was Tara.

Tara looked shocked and frowned. "Oh, um, sorry," She looked up as Jax appeared behind Bella. "Hey Jax,"

"Tara," Jax said nodding.

Bella looked from Jax to Tara before smiling and shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm gone." And with that, she put her helmet on, hopped on her bike, and dissapeared down the street.

Jax looked at a confused Tara.

"Um, I'll just get going. Sorry to bother you." She said hurriedly.

"Tara," Jax said pulling her back. "It's alright. You wanna come in?"

Tara looked back to where Bella had dissapeared. "Was that who I think it was?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah. Just came back today." Tara nodded her head and followed Jax inside. "So um, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just-" She took a breath. "It's stupid I should get going."

Jax stopped her. "Hey," He whispered touching her face. "What's wrong?"

Tara couldn't look away from him. He was mesmerizing. "Um, I just," She looked away. "I've just been having dreams again. About...you know."

Jax nodded his head and pulled her to him. "I told you. I'd keep you safe no matter what." They held each other for a while as Tara tried to stop her racing heart, and Jax tried to stop his drifting mind.


	3. Not so Charming Bella

Hellooo my lovely readers!! First I just want to say wow! Over 200 reads and only two chapters, that makes me very happy!! And thanks to everyone who took the time to review.

HermioneandMarcus and ozlady80!! Thanks a lot guys!! I hope you guys like this chapter!!! And once again, please review!

_

* * *

It had been a week since he'd been at Bates' drugstore, and as the bell chimed when he walked in, he knew just who he was looking for._

"_Bates," He said nodding at the frowning man behind the counter. He turned into one of the long aisles, and saw her standing there trying to reach for something. She was wearing jeans and a tank top. He put on his best smile and walked toward the girl. "Here you go doll." He said handing her the package of band aides. _

_She jumped when she heard his voice, and smiled before realizing he was the same Son from the week before. Her smile vanished replaced with what looked like fear. "Tha-thanks," She whispered, keeping her head low and taking the package._

_Jax grinned at her, though thinking inside that the girl was definitely not right in the brain; and that she'd better be worth the fuck. "Yeah, no problem."_

_They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she turned around and walked to the next aisle. Jax's grin vanished. He followed the girl and looked to see if her father was looking. Roy Bates was currently occupying himself with the latest Playboy, and could care less about the two of them. He tapped her on the shoulder and she almost dropped the packages in her hands. "Here lemme get that," He said taking whatever was in her arms and putting them onto one of the empty shelves._

_The girl was looking at him with that same frightened look. "Thanks."_

_Jax smiled. "Just doin' my citizenly duty m'am." He said charmingly. The girl still didn't smile. "So," He said clearing his throat. He felt strange looking at the silent girl. "What are you doing after this?"_

_Her face tensed. "After what?"_

"_Work," Jax said beginning to get frustrated._

_Her face relaxed somewhat. "Oh. Nothing I guess."_

_Jax grinned. "How bout some coffee later?"_

_The girl frowned. She turned around as if looking for something, and after seeing no one looked back at Jax confused. "Are you talking to me?"_

_Now it was Jax's turn to frown. "Of course I'm talking to you."_

_She blushed and played with her hair nervously. "Oh," She whispered._

_He waited for her to speak for a few minutes, but she remained silent. "So would you then?"_

_She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Would I what?"_

_Jax's patience snapped. "Look sweetheart, I'm trying to fucking ask you out and you're making it incredibly annoying and difficult, so I'm gonna ask you one last time, would you like to go get coffee?" The girl looked even more scared than before. Jax sighed. A simple fuck wasn't worth this headache. "Right," And with that he turned to leave._

_But not before a small voice stopped him. "Pick me up at eight."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That little wetback prick!" Clay shouted angrily.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "That was our orders. Steal the guns and we get fifty of whatever they'd make. Of course that was before we found out they fucked us over." Jimmy gave Bella a pointed look, which Jax hadn't missed.

"Yeah, well, no one knew they'd pull this shit on us." Bella said meekly.

The Tankers and the Sons of Anarchy had just spent the past hour going over what Clay and Jimmy had skimmed over yesterday. The Mayans had hired the Tankers to steal all the guns from the new warehouse the Sons kept. And Bella knew the new house they were staying in just outside of Charming, was the perfect place for their little meeting.

Clay looked at Jimmy with a sarcastic grin. "That's what happens when you trust Mayans." He turned his look on Bella. "And you," He said in a annoyed voice. "After all the shit we did for you, you were gonna steal from us?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Like you once said Clay-'It's only business'."

Clay glared at her, before turning his eyes on Jimmy. "Why are you even working with a woman?" Bella stood up and grabbed another beer.

"Especially her," Tig whispered to Chibbs, laughing. Bella smacked him on the back of the head, walking back to her seat, between Brady and Samuel. Tig turned to her with a malicious look on his face. "You fucking bitch! You're so lucky you have a God damn pussy." He hollered at her.

Bella smirked at him. "Why? You want one Tigger?" The boys all started 'oohing' and laughing.

Tig got up to sock the bitch in the face. Even if she was a woman, he'd still fuck her up. Clay stood up and put his hand on Tig's chest. "Calm down tiger."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, do as you're told sweetie."

Tig shook his head angrily and mimed punching her in the face. Clay turned to Bella with a glare. "Don't fucking provoke him a'right? It's bad enough you're here, we don't want to be burying your body by the end of this."

Bella snorted. "Who'd kill me? Him?" She laughed.

Clay turned to Jimmy. "A little help here son."

Jimmy gave Bella a look that silenced her. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down with a glare. He turned back to Clay. "Anyway, the deal was supposed to be going down a week from now."

Bobby took a swig of his beer. "So what made you change your mind?"

Jimmy didn't look away from Bella as he answered. "We had a truck we used to ship guns with to other crews. Someone stupidly mentioned this in front of the Mayans, and the truck got raided."

"How'd you know it was the Mayans?" Juice asked.

Samuel answered this time. "Someone saw them." Jax saw his hand grab Bella's under the round table the were sitting at. He glared at it.

"That ain't even the end of it." Tommy interjected drunkenly. He looked at Jax. "They put a hit out on your head."

Jimmy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Oh yes, that too."

Clay looked at the younger man with a undecipherable look. "You seemed to have forgotten to mention they wanted my V.P. here dead."

Jimmy shifted in his seat. "I was going to get to that."

"Which one?" Jax asked quietly.

"What?" Brady asked looking at him.

Jax looked at Jimmy as he answered. "Which one of you were going to do it?"

It was quiet before Bella turned her head up and looked Jax straight in the face. He knew before she answered calmly. "I was."

The room was eerily quiet as Jax's head reeled.

"Well isn't that just peachy fucking keen?" Clay asked angrily, kicking his chair to the ground.

Jimmy sighed. "That's in the fucking past ain't it?" Jimmy was worried this had broken whatever deal he had made with the Sons. He was going to kill Tommy later.

Clay turned his heated eyes toward the Tankers' leader. "You bring the," He paused and glared at Bella. "bitch who was supposed to assassin my V.P. here and you want to talk about putting shit in the past?"

Piney took a hit from the pot in his hand. "Un-fucking believable."

Jimmy stood up, equally as angry as Clay. "Fuck whatever was supposed to happen. Fact is, you need us more than we need you." He grinned viciously. "I'm sure the Nord's wouldn't have a problem protecting us."

Clay glared at him. "Don't get your fucking panties in a twist, I didn't say our little deal was off."

Jimmy smiled. "Good. Now-"

Jax interrupted. "What deal?"

Jimmy gave him an arrogant grin. "The Mayans have no idea we know they're the ones who fucked us. For all they know, Shadow here is still gonna put a bullet in your head."

Jax looked at Bella, who was avoiding his eyes. "For all they know," Jax snorted and got up. "We done here?" He asked turning to Clay.

Clay smiled at him slowly. "Yeah, sure." He stood up and stretched. "Your mom will have my balls in a bag if I I'm not home for lunch." The boys laughed as everyone stood up and stretched as well. "It's been nice chattin' with you boys. Same time tomorrow?" Jimmy nodded and shook Clay's hand. Clay looked at Bella. "Next time, don't invite the bitch." As everyone except Samuel laughed, Bella got up and stormed out of the house. "What I say?" Clay asked shrugging.

Jax saw Samuel stand to follow her, before being stopped by Jimmy. He followed her out the door. "Hey!" He shouted as he saw her put her helmet on

She didn't turn to look at him. She almost drove off before he stopped the bike. She hit the handlebars and looked at him, fire in her eyes. "What? What the fuck could you possibly want?" She yelled.

Jax growled and almost slapped her in the face. He was never one for hitting women, but Bella made it a hell of a hard thing to avoid doing. "I let you into my house. You held my son, and you fucking forget to mention that you were going to put a bullet in my brain?!"

Bella smirked. "Yeah, and so what if I was? You're worth more dead than alive anyway."

"You knew I had a son." Jax seethed.

Bella's smirk widened. "Is that supposed to spare you or something? That kid doesn't need you anyway. Where were you when his druggie mom was pumping crack into his system?" Jax did slap her this time. Hard. Her face thrown sideways, she held her cheek as the pain got less intense. She looked at Jax with wide eyes. Wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Don't ever talk about my son." Jax said slowly with a glare still plastered on his face.

Bella looked away forcing the tears she knew were coming to leave. Her cheek hurt like a bitch and she just knew the skin beneath her eye had split open. She calmly fastened her helmet and waited for Jax to push away, before starting the bike and leaving.

-------------------------------------------------

Bella looked in the mirror of the gas station bathroom and touched her face gently, grimacing in pain. She was right. Her skin had split open She put the cheap band aide over the cut and sighed. She knew she'd been wrong to talk about Abel. But she was still shocked Jax had put his hands on her. It wasn't like him to ever touch a woman in that way. She heard the engine of a bike and opened the door to see Jax sitting there looking at her. "Done being a bitch?" He called.

Bella stood still. "Done beatin' up on girl's half your size?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "I didn't beat you up."

Bella scoffed and took off her band aide. "You wouldn't call this beating me up?"

Jax saw the bleeding flesh and felt like shit. He didn't mean to hurt her. His anger had gotten the best of him. Especially when she spoke about Abel. He sighed, and got off his bike. He walked over to Bella and felt like shit when she flinched. "I'm not going to hit you." She let him touch her face. He was gentle. Certainly not like the man who had slapped her earlier. "Just as I thought," Jax tisked. Bella looked at him confused. "Your head is still as hard as ever." He laughed as Bella slapped his chest.

"Very funny, asshole."

Jax smiled as he rubbed her cheek. "Listen Bells, sorry-about that." He said pointing at her cheek.

Bella nodded and moved away from his hand. She couldn't believe he still gave her goosebumps. "Yeah," She cleared her throat. "How'd you find me?"

Jax cleared his throat, taking out a cigarette as he answered. "Followed you." He offered one to Bella.

"Oh." She said taking the cigarette and lighting it. "Guess I deserved this," She said pointing at her cheek.

"Yeah, you did." They both took a drag and were quiet. "Why'd you do it?" Bella tilted her head. "Why'd you choose to be the one to put out the hit?"

Bella was quiet for a while. "I didn't." Jax looked at her confused, but before he could say anything Bella stood up and threw her cigarette on the floor, before getting on her bike and driving off. Jax shook his head, taking a last drag. Whatever that meant, he knew he was in for hell of a ride.


	4. Outsider Looking In

Oh my readers! My lovely, lovely readers!! You make me soo happy with your supportive reviews! You don't understand how much it means to me! (you can all borrow Jax for a day..maybe..hehe)

And now for some official thanks!

HermioneandMarcus-thank you so much for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CanYouReachTheStars- Lovely name by the way! Oh yes and writing the flashbacks are so much fun! Im so glad you like them! Thanks for the review!

ozlady80- I know..Poor Bella being forced to do things :(. Im so glad you love it and thanks a lot for the review.

Oh one last thing. I hope I don't insult anyone by using any racial slurs. I am of an ethnic background so I understand. I'm just trying to keep as real to the show as possible.

Wait I lied. ONE more last thing- I accidentally put that Bella left for two years, but she's been gone for five. Sorry my mistake. Alright enjoy!!

* * *

"_So how's it I've never seen you around before?" Jax asked the younger girl sitting in front of him. He'd picked her up at eight, just like she'd said. She had been weary to ride on his bike, but he'd convinced her just the same. By nine, he had taken her to a bar he frequented, convincing the man at the door to let the underage girl in._

"_Um, my mom lived up in New York. I stayed with her for a few years." She took another swig of the disgusting beer in her hands. The first she'd ever drank. She tried to look casual, like it was nothing drinking the bitter drink, but failed when she grimaced as it went down her throat._

_Jax tried not to laugh and act like he'd noticed her reaction to the beer in her hands. "Yeah, I noticed I'd never seen old Roy with a lady."_

_Bella smiled. "They got divorced before I was even born." She decided to put the beer aside. "Anyway, my dad and I don't see eye to eye." She looked at nothing in particular. "I came here after she died."_

_Jax cocked his head. "Oh yeah? What from?" _

"_Cancer," Bella shrugged._

"_Sorry," Bella nodded, leaning forward to grab her glass of water. Her low cut shirt being pulled down in the process, exposing her rather large...assets. "So," Jax said clearing his throat. He felt like a perverted old man staring at her breasts. "What's a pretty thing like you doing without a boyfriend."_

_Bella blushed and smiled shyly. "I wouldn't say I was pretty." She mumbled._

_Jax couldn't help but smile. This was almost too easy, even for him. She would practically jump into his bed by the end of the night. "Ah, come on. I bet the boys are just pounding down your door." He got up and sat next to her when she giggled. _

_Bella froze. Her breath catching in her throat, she felt like an idiot. No guy had ever paid her this much attention before, and she didn't know how to act in front of him. "Um," She tried to move away as Jax leaned in. "I've never-um," She could almost slap herself. She must have looked so stupid. _

_Jax almost groaned at the kid. What was she, twelve? It wasn't like he was going to rape her or anything. Just a simple fucking kiss. "You've never...?" He asked._

_Bella almost cried at the look he was giving her. Like she was a stupid child. "Never mind." She mumbled looking away._

_Jax sighed. "No tell me." He said pulling her face to his._

"_I've never," She said taking a breath. "done this." She said pointing to Jax then back to herself._

_Jax almost laughed. She had to be kidding. "Done what?" He asked purposely. _

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Kissed," She practically whispered._

_Jax grinned. Oh this was fucking good. "So then, why don't you try now." And with that said, he leaned into the shocked girl and kissed her as thoroughly as he could._

_Bella tried to calm down as his lips were on hers. It was the oddest sensation. Something between deliciously tingly and disgustingly awkward. So this was what a kiss was? This was what her friends always bragged about? It wasn't fun at all. She even tried to move her lips when he bit her, but it didn't change anything._

_Jax on the other hand was growing more and more frustrated. What was the point of her lips if all she did was sit there, barely moving them. He even tried grabbing the back of her neck, but that just made her freak out and jump back. He almost smiled at her. Her lips were swollen from his nibbling, making her look like a baby. She mumbled something incoherently. "What?" He asked smiling._

"_Wow," He heard her. His grin grew bigger._

"_See, it's pretty nice isn't it?"_

"_Not what I was expecting. I mean I thought there'd be fireworks or something. Anything good."_

_Jax's smile didn't falter. "Yeah well, it's years of exp-" He finally understood what she said, his smile sliding off his face. "Wait, what?"_

_Bella blushed realizing she wasn't just talking to herself. "Well," She started nervously. "It's just so different then what I imagined."_

_Jax frowned. "So you were disappointed?"_

_Bella shrugged. "Sort. Of?" She said slowly._

_Jax was in shock. Never, NEVER, in his life had he been rejected. Least of all by a seventeen year old girl. He was at a loss for words._

"_Ay Jacky boy, what you doin' here?" The pair looked up to see Chibbs walking toward them. He whistled when he saw Bella. "And who's this beauty?"_

_Bella blushed and smiled, holding out her hand. "Isabella Bates."_

_Chibbs smiled and kissed her hand charmingly. "Now, how could Bates have such a pretty girl like you?" Bella giggled as Chibbs turned to Jax. "What you doin' with a prize like her?"_

_Jax, still not over the kiss, got up sulkily, pulling Bella with him. "See you later," He called to Chibbs. "Come on," He grumbled at Bella._

_Bella got up awkwardly waving goodbye to the attractive Scottish man, as her date practically manhandled her to his bike. She almost jumped when he turned around to her with a glare. "So it really wasn't that good?" Bella didn't have time to say anything as Jax pulled her and landed another kiss on her lips. This one more demanding and breathtaking. He pulled away. "Anything?" He asked breathless._

_Bella merely touched her lips. "Wow," She said once again. She nodded at him. "Better. Definitely better."_

_Jax smirked. That was more like it. "So how bout I take you back to my place?"_

_Bella's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "What?"_

_Jax's eyes narrowed. "You. Me. My place?"_

"_Uh,um I don't think so." Bella said crossing her arms nervously. She saw Jax roll his eyes and was quick to defend herself. "I'm not that kind of girl."_

_Jax looked at her with a frown. "Yeah, I figured." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. Taking a drag he took a good look at Bella Bates. She looked like she'd be a good lay. Pretty face, long dark hair. Shame she was as inexperienced as a ten year old. "Here," He said handing her his helmet. "Lemme take you home."_

_Bella nodded slowly before getting on the bike behind Jax. She held him tight. Might as well, considering this was the last time she'd see him. _

_The ride home was uncomfortable. Jax was frustrated and annoyed at losing out on a good fuck, while Bella had never been more embarrassed in her life. As they stopped a block away from her house(so her father wouldn't see) she got off quickly, planning to run the rest of the way home. _

_She scratched the back of her neck. "So uh, th-thanks for everything." As she turned to leave, she heard the engine shut off._

"_Wait," Jax called, causing Bella to turn. "What's your number?"_

_A slow smile spread across her face._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Who's the new guy?" Bella asked, taking a drag of her cigarette. She was sitting with Jax at the body shop looking at Half-Sack.

"That's our new Prospect." Jax said, eyeing the door to Clay's office, where he and Tig were talking. What the hell was he hiding from him now? "So," Jax said, taking his attention away from the occupied office. "How'd you get off today?"

Bella shrugged. "Jimmy's a big believer in no work on Sunday's. Irish Catholic." She had been shocked when Jax had called her up first for getting her number, when she'd never given it to him. And second for asking her if she had wanted to go with him to the hospital for Abel's check-up. She had been set on saying no, but changed her mind after remembering the little boy she had held two days before. Jax had chosen to ignore the fact that she had been the one who was going to put a hit on him when he'd called her. He had to make sense of this somehow.

'I just gotta make a quick stop at the shop.' He'd told her. A quick stop had been over an hour long of smoking, cussing, and more smoking as they waited for Half-Sack to be done with Jax's old car.

"You know we could always take my bike." Bella said.

Jax gave her a look, before turning to Half-Sack. "Ay, Prospect!" He called out. "Any longer and I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

The younger man looked nervous as he answered. "Sorry Jax, your engines just fucked up." He tried not to look at Bella who stretched and shook her hair out of her face.

Jax didn't miss his wandering eyes and grabbed a towel, throwing it at him. "Get back to work." He said glaring.

Bella looked at him, brows raised. "Did I miss something?"

Jax turned to her with a glare. "No," He said quickly. He couldn't help looking at her bare legs. She was wearing the same jean shorts from the day before, and a black tank-top that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Good, so you can stop staring at me like you're going to punch me in the face." Bella said yawning. "Again," She added as an after thought.

"You hit her?" They turned to see Juice standing there shocked. He looked at Jax understandingly. "She piss you off?"

Bella punched him in the arm. Hard. "Fuck off dick head."

"Ow!" Juice said rubbing his arm. "You know if you keep acting like that, you aint never gonna get him back." At Jax's look he flinched. "Oops?"

Bella froze as Jax punched Juice on the other side of his arm. "What did he just say?" She said slowly.

"He's an idiot Bell," Jax said glaring at the wide eyed man. Before he had a chance to think of something, Bella got up angrily and started walking to her bike. "Shit," He whispered, following her. He pulled her hand, before she got on her bike. "Bella come on,"

She pulled her hand back angrily. "Is that what you fucking think?" She yelled.

"What?" Jax asked confused.

"Is that what you think Jax? That I came here to be with you again?!"

Jax groaned. "I didn't even say anything!"

Bella snorted. "Then where did Juice get that idea from?"

Jax shrugged. "Juice is an idiot. You know he puts his foot in his mouth more than the rest of us.

"You know I'm not here for you! I'd never even-I'd never even want to be together again!" She huffed, getting red in the face.

Jax glared at her. "Yeah I fucking get it. Now calm the fuck down."

"Jax! Car's done." Prospect yelled at the pair.

Jax looked at Bella and sighed. "Don't listen to Juice. None of us think that aright?" Bella was quiet before nodding. Why was she so mad? She could have just laughed off what Juice had said, but it had hit too close to home.

"Yeah,"

Jax grinned. "Still wanna come with me and Abel?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't like you, why take it out on the kid?"

Jax shoved her playfully as they walked over to his car. Bella walked up to the Prospect and pinched his cheek. "Doesn't look like much." She grinned at the blush the man got on his face. He couldn't have been more than a year younger than her. She walked closer to him standing on her toes until their noses were almost touching. "Like what you see baby?" She bit her lip.

"Hey!" They turned to see Jax glaring at them. "If you two are done fucking, I'd like to get the fuck out of here."

Bella laughed and turned away from Half-Sack. "Jealous?" She asked, her hand on her hip.

Jax snorted. "Yeah, right." He waited until Bella sat in the passenger seat, before turning to Half-Sack with a glare. "Watch it!" He said pointing at him.

Half-Sack raised his arms up. "I didn't even-" He sighed as Jax got into the car and drove out quickly. "Hell of a woman." He mumbled to himself smiling.

------------------------------------

After picking up Abel from Gemma's, they arrived at the hospital. They walked into the reception area, Abel sleeping soundly in his carrier. "Abel Teller." Jax said to the nurse. She nodded before disappearing.

"I hate hospitals." Bella said crossing her arms, frowning.

Jax looked at her. "Why?"

"Too many memories."

Before he could ask about what, they heard a throat clear and both turned to see Tara standing there awkwardly. Jax smiled widely and kissed her cheek. "Hey Tara,"

"Hi," She meekly answered back. She looked at Bella and smiled. Bella didn't move. "Ready," She asked Jax.

Jax nodded. "Show me the way Doc."

Bella rolled her eyes and followed the pair into a small medical room. She crossed her arms uncomfortably, as Tara took the gurgling baby out of his carrier and weighed him. The child, as if knowing her, smiled up at Tara with the most enchanting smile. "He seems great." Tara said smiling at Jax.

Jax smiled. "So he's doing fine?"

Tara nodded her head, carrying the child softly. "Just needs a few shots, then he can go home."

Bella looked on quietly, fiddling with a loose string on her shorts. She froze when Jax went to stand behind Tara, smiling down at his son. Bella couldn't take her eyes off them. She almost felt like she was intruding on them. Like they were some little family she was looking on from the outside. Especially when Jax gave Tara a look that Bella had never gotten from Jax. A look of pure unadulterated love. And for a second, just a second, she felt her heart shatter. Something she'd thought would never happen again. Old pain surfaced and jealousy reared it's ugly head. She barely noticed her uneven breathing as she opened the door and left.

---------------------------------------------

Jax heard the door shut and looked up questioningly. "Bell?" He asked, but the girl had already left. Now what had he done? He thought as he rolled his eyes and handed Tara Abel. "I'll be back." He opened the door, intending to go after her, but there was no sign of Bella. He looked down the hallway and still nothing. She'd gone fast. He sighed, and looked into the room where Tara was staring down at Abel. He smiled, Bella at the back of his mind. This is how things should have been. Jax, Tara, and a baby. Together.


	5. Meet the Parents

Can I just say how much I love you guys? Thank you soooo much for reviewing every chapter!! And just for that, this chapter is EXTRA LONG!!! yay!!

Piper14798, ozlady80, sara, and HermioneandMarcus- Thank you so much for your reviews!! I truly appreciate them!!

Oh and betty-boo pointed out that I was spelling Chibs with two b's so thanks for correcting me bett-boo!! Appreciate it!

* * *

"_Look, there's nothing to be nervous about." _

_Bella bit her lip nervously. "What if she hates me."_

_Jax rubbed her arm comfortingly. "She wont," At least he hoped she wouldn't._

_Bella looked at him with a doubtful look. "Juice told me she threatened every girl you brought home."_

_Jax sighed. He was going to kill Juice later. "First; Juice is an idiot. What are you doing even listening to him? And second," He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "All I've been bringing home is strippers and club hoppers." He laughed as Bella slapped his chest._

"_Dirty," She muttered._

_Jax grinned and pulled her closer. "Yeah, but you love me." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. He grabbed her harder as he heard her moan softly. _

"_Jax," Bella whispered as he kissed her neck. "Jax!" She pushed him away. "We're going to be late."_

_Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at her outfit. A long red dress that looked like something his grandmother would wear. "What are you wearing?" He asked with a grimace._

"_What?" Bella asked confused. She looked down. "What's wrong with my outfit?"_

_Jax shrugged, trying not to hurt her feelings. "You just look," He searched for the right word. "old." That wasn't it._

_Bella's mouth dropped. "What? I'm trying to impress YOUR freaking mother, and I look old?" Jax flinched, waiting for a slap to come. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She screeched, running down the street back to her house. _

_Jax let out a bark of laughter at his girlfriend of five months. Five months. He shook his head. How had he lasted? Sweet and innocent Bella with him? It was a scandal. _

_Tonight he was taking her to meet his mother, Clay, and the rest of the guys for the first time. Obie and Juice(their new Prospect) she'd already met. But Gemma...Jax sighed. His mother was a whole other story. He remembered the way she'd freaked when he'd told her he was seeing someone again. Someone serious. He winced as he remembered the way she had yelled at him. _

_'I better meet this bitch!' She'd told him. He had tried to convince her that Bella was different. That she was different then..._

"_Babe?" He looked up and smiled as Bella stood there wearing a fresh pair of jeans, high-heeled boots, and a black and white striped tank top. He noticed her hair was curled a bit. _

"_You look hot." He smiled kissing her._

"_Really?" She asked nervously. "What if your mother thinks I'm a tramp." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God I look like a tramp." She turned to go back inside but Jax reached out and grabbed her hand._

"_Hey," He kissed her cheek. "You'll do fine. I promise."_

_Bella took a deep breath and smiled. "Ok let's go." She put her helmet on, and sat behind Jax grabbing his waist. She prayed everything would go fine. _

_-----------------------------------------_

_Bella braced herself as the door to Gemma's and Clay's house opened. She smiled in relief when an aged man opened the door. _

"_Bout time you showed up V.P. Your mom was about to cut my balls off." The man laughed and hugged Jax, patting him on the back._

_As Jax pulled away, he pushed Bella in front of him slightly. "Clay, this is Bella."_

_Clay grinned as Bella extended her hand forward and smiled. "It's really nice to meet you." She said breathlessly, unable to control her nerves._

_Clay kissed her hand, then put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, cut the nerves. You're with my family now." He gave Jax a meaningful look. "And we take care of family." He smiled. "Come on in."_

_Bella stepped into the nicely decorated house and almost gasped. It was filled, FILLED, with bikers and their wives and/or girlfriends. Loud music was blaring from the stereo. Clay led her to the dining room, where the table was slowly filling with food. When she felt him let go, she turned, her eyes searching for Jax. He waved at her, whilst talking to Clay. She glared back at him for leaving her alone, awkwardly standing there until someone noticed her. _

"_Bella!" She looked up at the sound of her name, and smiled when she saw Opie._

"_Hi," She said smiling gratefully, hugging the full bearded man._

"_You look lost." He said smiling._

_Bella sighed. "I am." She nodded her head toward Jax. "Romeo over there left me."_

_Opie laughed and walked toward the table. "Guys," The men at the table looked up, annoyed at the interruption. Bella shrank away. "This is Bella." At their blank stares he continued. "Roy Bates' daughter." More blank stares. Obie sighed. "Jax's date." At that the men cheered and got up quickly._

"_Well why didn't you say something sooner?" Chibs called drunkenly. He stumbled over to her. "Hey I've seen you before. Pretty little thing at the bar."_

_Bella blushed. "Nice seeing you again." She shook hands with him and moved on to the next man. _

"_Tig," She looked at the scowling man who had extended his hand. Bella almost couldn't smile at him._

"_Nice to meet you," She said with less enthusiasm. _

_Next was a rather large man with incredibly curly hair. He enveloped her into a hug, patting her back roughly. "Ignore the apes, sweetheart. I'm the real gentleman around here." At that the men began __arguing about who was more of a gentleman. Bella stood awkwardly, switching from foot to foot._

"_Bella," She turned to see Opie with a pretty woman with short dark hair, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere than here. "This is Donna, my wife. She'll take you to the rest of the women."_

"_Hi," Bella said, extending her hand to the smiling woman._

"_Nice to meet you." Opie kissed her on the head and went back to the table. "Are you as uncomfortable as me?" Donna asked._

_Bella laughed, finally relaxing. "Does it show?"_

_Donna smiled. "Just wait until you meet Mother Gemma."_

_Bella's eyes widened. "Is she really that bad?"_

_Donna shrugged. "Depends." At Bella's wide eyed look she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare you or anything."_

_Bella sighed. "I have to meet her sometime right?"_

_Donna laughed and was about to say something, when two children ran up to her, whining. "Mom, we're hungry!" _

_Donna rolled her eyes. "In a minute." She turned to Bella. "Sorry, would you excuse me?" _

_Bella nodded. "Sure," And with that she was left standing alone. So far, no sign of the legendary Gemma. _

_She saw Jax, with his back to her, sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, kissing his cheek from behind._

_Jax relaxed and looked up at her. "Sorry, just thinking." He looked at her, before reaching up and kissing her gently._

_Bella smiled against his lips. "Yummy...but won't let you off the hook for ditching me back there."_

_Jax smiled and was about to answer, when they heard a throat clear behind them. They both turned and Bella's heart stopped. She stood up quickly(as did Jax) as the woman in front of them, hands on her hips, glared at them. "You're here five minutes and you don't think of saying hi to your mother?"_

_Jax smiled, rubbing Bella's back as he reached forward, kissing Gemma's cheek. "Hey Mom."_

_Gemma barely smiled as her eyes landed on Bella. Bella froze not knowing what to do, before extending her hand forward. "Hi, I'm Isabella." She waited until Gemma took her hand. When she didn't, she wanted to shrink under the couch and die._

"_Uh-huh." Gemma said before turning to Jax. "Dinner's almost ready." And with that, she walked away._

"_She hates me." Bella whispered, after she'd left. "Was I too nice? Did I seem pushy?" She asked Jax desperately. _

_Jax was seething. His mother was the rudest, bitchiest woman he'd ever met. It was like she had a 24/7 PMS. "Don't worry baby. She's like that with everybody."_

_Bella ran her hand through her hair. "I feel like shit."_

_Jax kissed her forehead. "Don't. I'll talk to her later." At Bella's nod he smiled. "Now let's go eat alright?"_

_Bella sighed and nodded. When Jax kissed her lips, she almost couldn't keep quiet. He was so...so deliciously sinful. And the way he bit her lip... "Jax stop." She whispered. She giggled as he bit her neck. "Stop!" She said pushing him away. He pouted like a child and she almost growled. "Your mother probably thinks I'm some street girl. I can't have her finding me mauling her son in HER living room."_

_Jax snorted. "I wish you'd maul me-OW!" He glared at her, as she slapped his arm. In the five months they'd been together, Jax had yet to get to second base, let alone sleep with her. _

"_Behave," She said smiling. "And if you even think about not sitting next to me, I'll cut your balls off."_

_Jax grinned. "Baby, as long as you're doing SOMETHING with my balls, I'm happy."_

_Bella's mouth dropped as she laughed. "What do I see in you." She said shaking her head. "Now come on!"_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Dinner was a disaster. It had started off nice enough-the men complimenting Jax for the pretty girl he'd brought with him; the women complimenting Bella on everything from her outfit to the special salad dressing she'd made for them. It was all nice and easy conversation. Until Tig began asking her questions. _

_They were easy at first. Where she grew up for most of her life. How old she was. Then the men had began to simultaneously drilling her for information. She had questions flying past her head so personal, all she did was blush. Jax had given the guys a few glares, but couldn't help but laugh at Bella's uncomfortable position._

_The worst part came after the main course. When they had all began to eat their deserts, Gemma decided it was her turn to drill Bella for information. It started with small jabs at her. Like the fact that she wasn't known by the people of Charming, and how they didn't trust outsiders. Then it got more difficult. _

"_Your father know you're here?" Gemma asked slowly._

_Bella almost choked on her water. She coughed slightly and cleared her throat. "Um, no. He uh-he doesn't like me dating."_

"_Seventeen year old girl lying to her father?" Gemma said eyebrows raised. "Isn't that a little," She paused taking a drink of her beer. "dangerous?"_

_Jax glared at his mother. _

_Bella merely shrugged. "I have Jax. That's all I need."_

_The 'aww's' from the women didn't stop Gemma. "So you think he's some sort of bodyguard?"_

_Bella blanched. That wasn't what she'd meant at all. "What? No. I-"_

_Gemma's eyes widened. "That's what you said right? That you had nothing to worry about because you had Jax."_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Why would you say it if you didn't mean it?" Gemma asked._

_Bella's eyes widened. "I didn't-"_

"_So you're a liar?"_

_Bella looked around the table. "What? No, I-"_

_Gemma turned her back on her, cutting her off. "Pass the salt Juice."_

_Bella closed her mouth slowly as her face burned with embarrassment. She couldn't believe the woman had had the gall to humiliate her in front of everyone. _

_Jax glared at his mother as the table quieted considerably. He rubbed Bella's back as he saw her blush and stare straight ahead. _

"_Bella," Donna said, clearing her throat. "This really is delicious." _

_Bella nodded numbly, not really listening to her, still embarrassed. She sat quietly not participating in the conversations around her. When the table was being cleared, she stood up and excused herself._

_Jax watched her go quietly, and followed her outside the front door. "I didn't know you smoke." He said, shutting the door behind him. Bella was standing outside, smoking a cigarette. _

"_I don't." She said grimly, inhaling and coughing slightly. She grimaced and put it out. "I thought these things calm you." She walked toward Jax. "I stole one from you." _

_He laughed as she put her head onto his chest. He hugged her tightly. "You ok?"_

"_Your mother hates me." She mumbled onto his shirt._

_Jax sighed. "I'm going to kill her later." When he felt her body shake he pushed her face up, and saw the falling tears. "Hey, hey, hey,"_

"_I'm sorry," She said wiping her face. "I'm just so embarrassed! I thought tonight was going to be great, and I-" She took a breath. "I ruined it."_

_Jax shook his head. "You didn't Bells." When she laughed, wiping a stray tear, he grinned at her, cocking his head. "What?"_

"_That's a stupid nickname."_

_Jax smiled hugging her to him, kissing the top of her head. "That's what you are. You're my Bells."_

_Bella sighed and kissed his cheek. "And you're my Jaxy."_

_Jax grimaced. "Oh God, please don't ever call me that again!" At Bella's laugh he grinned. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He'd been in a bad place when...when Tara had left. And a few years later, he'd gotten a new chance at love. And he was going to do everything to keep Bella. To keep what was his._

_------------------------------------------_

"So how'd you end up joining the Tankers?" Opie asked Bella, taking a swig of his beer.

Bella shrugged. "Random really," She'd spent the last hour sitting with Opie, catching up on old times, while simultaneously watching the fight in the ring. This week it was Half-Sack versus Happy. The Tankers had been invited to join the party. She'd avoided Jax at all costs. One week had passed since she'd first arrived in Charming. Five days since she'd seen Jax. After seeing Opie for the first time, she had practically jumped into his arms. He'd really been the only one to welcome her back with open arms. Besides Jax, Bella had always felt comfortable with Opie. "Remember Big Bill?" She asked him, taking a swig of her beer.

Opie nodded. "I remember SOA being in an alliance or something with them."

Bella leaned forward. "Couple years ago, when I left Charming, I got into some bad shit." She shook her head. "Harroine, crack, anything really." She sighed. "Anyways, I left to Arizona and I remembered an old classmate of my dad's lived there. Tracked him down and what do you know? Big Bill took me in."

Opie nodded. "Yeah but how'd you get in? I mean, don't get me wrong Bell I love you and all, but women aren't really well liked in our circle."

Bella nodded her head. "Trust me I know." She held her breath as Jax walked by, completely ignoring her. "Anyways," She said clearing her throat. "I started hanging out with the boys, doing little favors here and there for them." She grinned. "Nothing sexual, just-" She stopped talking as Jax sat next to Ope. He looked at her in the eyes, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. She looked down and continued. "Sooner than later, Big Bill asked me if I wanted to become one of them. And I said yes. Course this was before he screwed you guys on gun deal."

Opie laughed. "Clay was going to kill him."

Bella smiled. "Yeah I remember." She looked at Jax, who kept his eyes on the ground. "After a year, Big Bill sent me to his California Charter. Been with them since." She looked at the red haired man with a Tankers cut. "Jimmy over there, took over the whole crew after Bill died." They were quiet for a moment, before Bella reached out her hand and grabbed Opie's. "Hey Ope," She took a breath. "Sorry about..." She didn't want to say her name as she felt Opie tense. "well, you know. The shit that went down." Opie nodded his head numbly. "Hey," She said, forcing him to look at her. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," Opie whispered, as Bella hugged him tightly.

"Well isn't this fucking precious?" Tig asked drunkenly.

Bella turned to him with a glare. "Mind fucking off Tigger?" She widened her eyes comically. "Adults are talking." She said slowly.

Tig glared at her. "Ay Clay, let me just get one round in the ring with her."

Clay looked like he was considering that. "I don't know. Beatin' up a woman? That's fucked up even for your crazy ass."

Bella snorted, before a thought popped in her head. "Mind if I get in the ring."

Clay raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" She nodded her head. "Tig's got some anger toward you girlie. He might turn that pretty face of yours into a mess."

Bella smirked. "Not Tig."

Clay grinned as Tig cursed. "Then who?"

"Jax," Bella said with the biggest smirk on her face.

"What?" Jax asked shocked, looking up.

Bella didn't turn around. "I want to fight Jax in the ring." Bella said crossing her arms.

Clay thought about it for a minute. "Deal,"

Jax stood up and walked next to Bella. "Clay you have to be joking."

Clay shook his head. "We have to be good hosts and give our," He paused. "guests whatever they want."

Jax frowned. "Come on Clay, you know I'm bigger then her."

Clay shrugged. "She wanted it."

Bella smirked as Jax tried protesting again. "I aint doing this. It's-"

"What I'm TELLING you to do." Clay said glaring at him. Jax shot him a look and walked away to one side of the ring. Clay turned, grinning at Bella. "You wanted a fight. We'll have a fucking fight!"

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHA....CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry guys...had to do it!


	6. Fight!

Hello ladies and gents. I just want to say that something very sad has happened to my family, and reading your reviews really has brightened me up. I thank you all so much for reviewing this budding story and hopefully enjoying. I LOVE writing it. Thank you to Ozlady80 and piper14798 for reviewing the last chapter and CanYouReachTheStars- lol I love young Jax. I want to make googly eyes at him :) and NO Tara and Jax aren't together lol. Sort of where Season 1 left off. Like they are and they aren't but Bella complicates that hehe. Thanks for the review hun! Enjoy the story!!

"_Hey Bells, would you pass me the screwdriver?" Jax asked, under the hood of the old Toyota Camry. _

_Bella stood from her chair and walked over to the toolbox on the floor, and grabbed the screwdriver. "So this is what you do all day?" She asked, handing him the tool. She frowned as Juice snorted._

"_Just about," Jax said standing up and rubbing his hands together. "Ay Prospect!" He said calling Juice. "Go ask Clay if there's going to be Church today." _

_Bella watched Juice nod and run off. "Why do you call him that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side._

_Jax grinned. "You know, nickname."_

"_I thought his nickname was Juice."_

_Jax nodded. "It is. This is just our nickname for him."_

"_And what's Church?" Bella said raising her eyebrows._

_Jax sighed. He hadn't told Bella exactly what he did. She still believed he was just a mechanic with a motorcycle crew that took care of the town. He hadn't told her about the guns, or the threats of other crews coming after them. He'd kept a good charade too. But he had began to slip after the dinner party. She'd insist on going with him to work after school almost everyday. 'To get away from my dad,' she'd said. But he knew there was more to it. She was always watching him, as if trying to figure out what he was keeping from her. "Bell, lemme take you home."_

_Bella glared at him. "It's barely four."_

_Jax glared back at her. "I think you should go home."_

_She stared quietly at him for a second, before nodding. "Fine."_

_Ten minutes later, Jax stopped his bike a few blocks from her house. He rolled his eyes as Bella silently got off the bike, and practically threw her helmet at him. She began to stalk away from him, but before he could start his bike she turned around angrily. _

"_You know," She said through clenched teeth and fists. "I'll find out what you're keeping from me Jax Teller. Mark my words." He couldn't stop the grin on his face. He loved her like this. Her face flushed and contorted into a glare. She was the cutest thing when she was mad. Like a puppy trying to be with the big dogs. _

"_We'll see." Jax said cockily still grinning._

_Bella just about snapped. Her eyes widened and she let out a deep breath of frustration. She flipped her hair and walked away, practically stomping home. She grew even more frustrated as she heard Jax laugh and ride away. This was getting annoying. In five months, he'd given her a number of excuses of why he would cancel on her almost every time they planned a date. He'd always hesitate before taking her to TM. At first she'd thought it was because his mother was always there, but the woman barely spoke a word to her. The worst was when they'd FINALLY be on a date and he'd get a call from one of the boys and he'd quickly take her home. She wasn't dumb. She knew all about the Sons. A band of motorcycle vigilantes who thought they were a Godsend to Charming. In a way they were. There were no drugs in their town. No gangs, beside the Sons. But Bella was beginning to think there was..someone else. She'd heard whispers around town about the Sons' infidelity to their women. And Jax hadn't even told her he loved her. And she was beginning to doubt he ever would._

_She sighed, shaking her head as she stood in front of her door, pulling her shirt up to cover her exposed cleavage. She took her key and opened the door. She walked in to find her father pacing in the living room angrily. He looked up when she shut the door. "Where the fuck have you been?"_

_She blanched as he yelled at her. "I was studying." She whispered._

"_You were with that Teller boy again?" He asked, his hands on his hips. _

_She looked down. "We're just friends dad."_

_Her dad laughed. "You think that boy wants to be just friends with you."_

"_He's not like that." Bella said meekly. _

"_They're all like that!" Her father yelled. "He'll turn you into his little whore." He shook his head. "Just like your mother. Always chasing after fantasies."_

_Bella looked at her father sharply. "Why are you saying that?"_

"_I can't even walk around this town without hearing how my daughter spends all her time with those damned hooligans."_

"_They're good people." Bella said defiantly. _

_Roy Bates had never hit his daughter before. But at this moment in time, he was very tempted to. He grabbed her arms roughly. "I won't have you making a fool of me, understand?"_

"_Ow, let go!" Bella said, scared out of her mind. She began to cry when he squeezed harder._

"_You're never seeing that boy again!"_

_Bella cried harder. "I love him." She whispered, broken._

_This time, Roy slapped his daughter hard across the face. "Love him? He'll leave you barefoot and pregnant and I'm not having no God damned baby living here with us."_

"_He won't leave me!" Bella screamed at him, sobbing._

"_You'll never see him again!" Roy yelled. "Either that or you're out on the street." Bella wiped her eyes as she quieted slightly. She looked at her father, and he knew her answer. "Get the fuck out of my house." He said slowly, and quietly._

"_But dad-"_

"_Get. Out." With that, he turned and walked to the couch, opening up a can of beer._

_Bella stared at her father shocked, makeup running down her face. She took one last look and walked out of the house. Shutting the door for the last time._

_---------------------------------------------_

"_We ship the latest shit to the Niners, ten grand easy." Billy said._

_The members of SAMCRO sitting around the table nodded, content. "And the Mayans?" Clay asked._

"_Taken care of." Jax said grinning. "Opie and I gave them a message to back the fuck off the Niners." _

_Clay smiled. "Good. Now-" He was cut off as the door to the room opened. Juice walked in slowly._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me." Piney said rolling his eyes._

_Clay glared at the idiot Prospect. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, never to interrupt us?"_

_Juice swallowed hard and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm really sorry Clay but," He turned toward Jax. "Bella's been calling your cellphone. She even called the Shop."_

_Jax rolled his eyes. "That aint enough to be fucking interrupting us."_

"_She was crying." Juice said quietly._

_At this Jax's ears perked up. "She was crying?" When Juice nodded he stood up. "What she say?"_

"_Nothing. Just that she really needed to talk to you."_

_Clay looked at his step-son. "Go ahead, but no more of this shit. We can't interrupt Church cause your little piece of pink is on her period." The boys nodded as Jax stoically walked out of the room. He grabbed his cellphone angrily from the box they were kept in._

_He called her cellphone and after two rings she picked up. "Bella this better be fucking important."_

"_Jax!" She was barely audible. She was hysterically crying and sniffing, he couldn't understand a word she was saying._

"_Bell calm down, what's happened."_

"_He hit me! I'm on the streets, I don't-I don't know where I'm gonna go."_

_Jax felt his anger start to rise. "Who hit you?" He said slowly._

"_My dad. He kicked me out. Jax I'm fucking scared. Where am I gonna stay?"_

_Jax breathed in deeply. "Where are you right now?"_

_Bella sniffed and took a deep breath to calm her shaking body. "I'm in front of the barber shop."_

_Jax nodded his head. "Stay there. Don't move understand?"_

"_Yes," Bella whispered, suddenly feeling tired._

"_Alright, I'm coming right now, ok?" He shut his phone off and walked outside to his bike. It would take a good amount of self-control to keep him from smashing Roy Bates' face in for even touching sweet little Bella. His Bella. _

_------------------------------------_

_Bella shut her phone off as she waited for Jax to come. The town was pretty empty, as it was nearing midnight. She rubbed her arms trying to keep warm in the windy weather. She couldn't believe her father was so heartless. To leave her alone and throw her out like trash. She had no family, no money, and certainly no urge to be independent at just seventeen._

"_What's a pretty little thing like you sittin' all alone?" _

_Bella looked up as a man with a swastika tattooed on his chest walked toward her. She turned away from him slightly. "Waiting for my boyfriend." She figured that would keep him away._

_It didn't._

"_Not a very good boyfriend if you're here all by yourself." The creepy old man laughed, his balding head making her want to gag. She ignored him and sat on the side of the curb, praying silently for Jax to come quickly. "What's your name beautiful?"_

_She didn't say I word._

"_Hey!" She looked up as he towered over her. "I asked you a question."_

_Her heart stopped as the man grabbed her arm and made her stand. "Get the fuck off me!"_

_The man grinned and pulled her closer. "I like em feisty!" When he moved in to kiss her, Bella mustered up all her courage and slapped him across the face. Her eyes widened as he froze and looked shock. That was before an ugly mask crossed his face and he looked murderous. "You little cunt!" He shook her slightly._

"_Let me go!" She said terrified out of her mind. _

_The man laughed. "I think I'll have some fun with you first." He said grabbing her crotch._

_Bella screamed at that and tried hitting him again. "Get the fuck away!"_

_He was about to say something else, when the roar of a motorcycle was heard from down the street. Ten seconds later, Jax angrily got off his bike. "Get the fuck away from her Darby!" _

_Darby smiled and promptly let Bella go. "Jax!" Bella screamed running to him._

_He cradled her head and body. "Stay here," He whispered. _

_He stalked over to Darby, who raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I had no idea she was yours brother."_

_Jax glared at him. "Don't matter. Who the fuck gave you the right to even think about touching her."_

_Darby grinned. "Shoulda kept a better eye on her."_

_Jax smiled sarcastically before punching Darby in the face, sending him to the ground. He shook his hand as he spit at the older man. "If you ever so much as come near her again, I'll kill you. Now get the fuck out of my town." With that, he turned and walked toward Bella, her eyes wide and wild looking. "Bells?" Jax asked calmly. She turned to him slowly. "Did this prick do-" He couldn't even say it. He was disgusted. "Did he do anything to you?"_

_Bella shook her head slowly. "No." She whispered. If Jax hadn't come maybe he would have-She shook her head at the thought._

_Jax nodded his head and hugged her tightly. "Put on your helmet and get on my bike. You'll stay with me tonight." Bella nodded and followed his orders. Jax turned back to Darby and kicked him in the ribs. "Prick," He whispered. He turned back to his bike and got on. Kicking off he wondered what the fuck Darby was doing in Charming. _

_------------------------------------------_

"_Then he slapped me and told me to get the fuck out." Bella said, crying slightly on Jax's bed._

_He put out his cigarette in anger. Roy Bates not only insulted him with words, but by hitting his girlfriend. "Fucking prick." He mumbled angrily._

_Bella turned to him. "I mean he has everything Jax. All my clothes. My mothers pictures. What am I going to do?"_

_Jax sighed, sitting down next to her. "Don't worry bout all that I'll take care of it. And you'll stay here until we figure out something." He spoke before she had time to protest. "The boys won't care if you stay at the club. Trust me." He took her hand. "What was Darby saying?"_

_Bella took a deep, shaky breath and wiped her eyes. "Just a bunch of shit. I don't think he knew I was yours." _

_Jax nodded. "Did he hurt you?"_

_Bella shook her head. "Just grabbed me, but I slapped him."_

_Jax laughed. "You slapped a crazy man you didn't even know?"_

_Bella shrugged. "He grabbed me." When Jax continued to laugh, she punched his arm. "Well what should I have done tough guy?"_

_Jax stood up and pulled Bella with him. "You fight."_

"_Fight?" Bella asked. _

_Jax nodded. "Yeah."_

"_I can't fight." She said frowning._

_Jax crossed his arms. "Well I'll teach you." He raised his palm. "Punch me."_

"_What?" Bella asked._

"_Punch my hand." Jax repeated._

"_You're nuts." She said shaking her head, but listening just the same. She punched his palm with all her mite. She frowned as Jax laughed. _

"_You call that a punch?" He put his fist up, thumb outside. "Hold your hand like this. You get more power, plus you won't break your thumb." He held both fists in front of his face. "Do this when he throws a punch. Saves you some blood."_

_Bella copied Jax's stance and jumped around comically, jabbing the air. "This good enough for you boss?"_

_Jax rolled his eyes. "Funny, wise ass. You'll need this shit someday." _

_Bella laughed and collapsed on the bed, pulling Jax down with her. She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier." She mumbled into his shirt._

_Jax chuckled. "It's fine." He kissed her head. "Anyway, you're sexy when you're mad."_

_Bella looked at him disbelievingly. "Yeah, I'm sure." She scoffed. _

_Jax smiled looking down at her. "No really, you are." _

_Bella smiled back at him, before turning serious at the look he was giving her. One of lust and passion. One of love. Her breath caught as he reached down to kiss her. He kissed her with such warmth she felt herself slip away in his arms. She bit his lip and heard him growl, pulling her down on the bed, beneath him. She put her arms around his neck, relishing in the soft kisses he now trailed down her throat. Without really noticing, Jax began to undo the buttons on the long plaid shirt he'd given her to wear in bed. He practically ripped it off when he heard her moan. _

_Bella was in heaven. His hands were everywhere. On her belly, her hips, her thighs. She moaned and stretched her self more to him. She didn't even notice she was half-naked she was in such ecstasy. She pulled his hair as he kissed her belly. "Fuck," She whispered quietly. She looked at the top of Jax's head with such lust, she almost missed seeing him try to pull her panties down. Her eyes popped open at that. She pushed him away and scooted as far away from him as she was allowed. When she realized her shirt was unbuttoned, she covered herself as quick as she could._

"_What? What's wrong?" Jax said frustrated._

_Bella frowned and blushed madly. "I'm not-um," She cleared her throat. "I'm not ready for that Jax."_

_Jax sighed and collapsed on his back. He certainly hadn't stayed celibate in the five months they'd been together, but the girl turned him on like no tomorrow. He heard her intake of breath when she saw his arousal, and he almost took her then and there. Before she could say anything, he stood up. "I'm taking a shower." He mumbled._

_Bella shut her eyes as she watched him go. She felt strangely proud of herself. She'd managed to make him...she giggled as she thought of it. How had she almost lost it? Too much had happened in the day for her to even think about sex. _

_She yawned, tired and exhausted. After buttoning her shirt, she let her head rest on Jax's pillow, his scent being the last thing she smelled._

_---------------------------------------_

_After his cold shower Jax was still undeniably turned on. He sighed as he put on a pair of clean boxers and walked back into his room. He smiled at what he saw. _

_Bella was curled up into a ball, holding his pillow for dear life in deep sleep. She was still wearing his shirt as she stirred slightly. He leaned against the wall and just stared at her. She was a pretty little thing. Her long, dark, curly hair was splayed across his bed. She looked like a mere child. He frowned as he heard her mumble his name in her sleep. He was scared she was getting to dependent on him. He was scared he'd fail her._

_In that moment Jax made a promise. He'd never hurt Bella the way he'd been hurt. He promised himself he'd tell her that in the morning. And that he loved her._

_Jax walked to the bed and slowly got in, pulling Bella to him and slowly drifting to sleep._

_---------------------------_

The men around the ring cheered like maniacs as Bella stepped into the ring, wearing tight black shorts and a tank top. Her knuckles were wrapped and she didn't take her eyes off Jax.

The latter of the two looked murderous. How Clay could condone him fighting with Bella was beyond his imagination. He sighed as he realized he'd have to go easy on the small girl.

Tig stepped into the middle of the ring and grinned. "Let's keep this clean huh girlie?" The crowd cheered harder as they realized what was about to go on. "One, two.." Tig whistled, which meant the beginning of the fight.

Bella glared at Jax as they circled each other. "Hate to kick your ass in front of your friends."

Jax shook his head. "This is stupid Bells. Stop this shit."

Bella pretended to think about it. "Um, no."

Jax ducked as she tried to punch him. "This is dumb Bella." She threw another punch; this one hit. Bella grinned as Jax touched the blood from his nose in shock. "Are you crazy? I'm twice your size." Another punch landed on his cheek this time. He shook his head. He was beginning to lose his patience. "Bella," He said warningly. She punched him again, this time in the eye. "That's it." Jax growled and tackled her to the ground. She tried to punch him again, but he held her hands behind her back. "Calm down!" He yelled at her.

"Fuck off," Surprisingly, she pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"Hey! No fucking!" Someone yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes and punched Jax in the jaw. "Admit I'm stronger."

"No!" Jax said, reeling from the latest blow. He grabbed her by the neck and ended up being the one straddling _her._ "What the fucks that gonna prove?" Bella struggled and pushed against him, but Jax wouldn't move. She gave up and lay back down, groaning. Jax smiled. "That's better." Thinking she'd admitted defeat, he went to stand up, but as soon as he did, Bella kicked him in the balls. "JESUS CHRIST!" He screamed in agony. He fell on his knees, as the boys around them winced in pain.

"I said clean, CLEAN!" Tig said, jumping into the ring.

Bella grinned maniacally and walked over to Jax, who was curled up on the floor. "I learned from the best." She whispered and walked out of the ring toward Samuel, who had a frown on his face. "What?" She asked him. He merely shook his head, and walked away to the rest of the Tankers. They all gave equal looks of disapproval at Bella, and drove away on their bikes.

Bella watched them and rolled her eyes. Men were such little bitches sometimes."You're fucked up." She looked next to her and saw Opie trying not to laugh.

She turned back to Jax. "Yeah well, that's what he gets." With that, she walked into the club, where Tig and Chibs took Jax in. When they saw her, their eyes widened. "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything." They didn't move. "Get out." She said rolling her eyes. She glared at them and they moved. Jax looked at her scared shit-less. She raised her hands. "I'm not gonna do anything." He gripped the bar tightly. "Promise."

"Fucking psycho." Jax said breathlessly.

Bella glared at him. "Pussy." She took a breath and looked around. Realizing no one was there, she walked toward Jax. "You ok?"

Jax scoffed. "You kick me in the balls and you ask if I'm ok?"

"Well fuck you then, I hope it hurts." She said crossing her arms.

They were quiet for a minute. "Bella," Jax said sighing, still holding his package. "What the fuck did this prove?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know." She whispered.

Jax looked at her. "You've changed Shadow."

She rolled her eyes. "I've always hated that stupid nickname." They were quiet once again. "So are you like an item?" She mumbled.

Jax looked confused. "Item? Who?"

Bella shrugged. "You and what's her face."

Jax was shocked. "Who Tara?"

Bella glared at him. "No the druggie." She said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't fucking call her that." He said angrily. "And why do you care what Tara and I are?"

Bella let out a breath of air. "Forget about it."

She stood to get up, but Jax caught her hand. "What's wrong Bells."

She pulled her hand away roughly. "Nothing I'm sure your little doctor wouldn't be able to fix." And with that, she walked out angrily, leaving a confused and bewildered Jax.


	7. First Loves Suck

Hello my dear and lovely readers!! Wow, you don't understand how much your reviews make my day. Especially in the hard times I'm going through right now. I'm so glad you all like this story, I truly am. And just to show how much I appreciate it, I wrote an EXTRA long chapter lol. But I have realized something ladies and gents-I tend to make my flashbacks longer then the present day. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Should I make my present days longer?

Oh yes and I lied about something in the last chapter. I'm so sorry but after watching Season 2, it made me rethink some things.(BTW season 2 was AMAZING!! last scene was soo sad). Anyway you'll realize what I accidentally lied about as you get to the end of this chapter. The story has not been altered per say, just something that was made clear is made very clear in the chapter. Oh yes and in the upcoming chapters, it's going to start from Season 2 so be prepared darlings!!

ON TO THE REVIEWS-

Piper14798 & wrestlenascargirl- Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're liking the story!

Linda- Aw man thank you so much! I really appreciated it! And I love writing young Jax and Bella. Their arguments are so funny lol.

DaniD32- Thank you for your words hun. Reading and writing are my escapes too! It's like going into another world. I can't wait to get to the scenes where Jax and Bella really start to go down! It's going to be nuts!

ozlady80- writing the last chapter was so funny! Bella's a hard ass! Oh and thanks again for always reviewing.

travelchica- Wow thanks a lot! I was so worried I wouldn't be writing the characters accurately. I am a definite fan but still they're all Kurt Sutters lol.

hardygirl21-Thanks for the review! I was worried maybe the past and the present were to randomly placed, but your review calmed my fears a bit :)

* * *

"_Bella," Jax whispered quietly to his still sleeping girlfriend. She was holding him tightly, like a small child. "Babe, wake up."_

_Bella's eyes flickered open, wondering where the hell she was. She looked at Jax confused, before last nights events came back to her. She groaned and hid her face into Jaxs' bare chest. "Let me sleep."_

_Jax chuckled quietly. "You have to wake up. We're gonna go get your stuff."_

_Bella sat up at that. "My stuff? Like at my dad's house?"_

"_Yeah," Jax said slowly. "Why what's wrong."_

"_He'll never let us in!" She said with wide eyes. _

_Jax frowned. "You let me deal with that." He patted her backside. "Now go get dressed and we'll go."_

_Bella got up and stretched. She heard Jax clear his throat, as if in pain and looked at him questioningly. "What?" A sudden breeziness, made her look down and realize her bra was once again out in the open, Jax's shirt unbuttoned. "Shit!" She said turning around. "Sorry," She whispered, blushing as she turned back around._

_Jax looked away. "It's fine." He got up and put on a new shirt, already in a clean pair of jeans. "Uh, I'm gonna go tell my mom what's going on."_

_Bella's eyes widened as she looked at him sharply. "Your mom?"_

"_Yeah," _

"_But," She said swallowing. "she hates me."_

_Jax walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll worry about that." He looked her up and down. "Now get dressed before I mount you right here." He said roughly, kissing her._

_Bella blushed blood red and ran into the shower._

_--------------------------------_

"_He kicked her out of the house?!" _

_Bella winced as she heard Gemma screech at Jax. She walked out of the hallway and into the bar area, seeing mother and son facing each other. They looked up as they noticed her there. Gemma narrowed her eyes at her. "Your father kick you out?" Bella nodded slowly. "Why?"_

_Bella looked at Jax, playing with her hair unconsciously. Jax gave her a small smile and a nod. "Um," She said clearing her throat. _

"_He hates the club." Jax said frowning. "Thinks I'm bad for her."_

_Gemma smiled. "Maybe he's right."_

"_Mom," Jax said warningly as Bella looked away._

"_What?" Gemma said innocently. "I mean look at her." She eyed Bella up and down. "You honestly think she's cut out for this shit."_

_Bella jumped as Jax walked behind her and held her hand. "She wants to stay."_

_Gemma looked Bella square in the face. She tilted her head and sighed. "You know what you're getting into sweetheart?"_

_Bella nodded. "Yeah I know." She said quietly._

_Gemma scoffed. "You don't know shit." With that said, she turned toward the door and began to walk out. But before she opened the door she turned back around. "She'll stay with me. Ain't no fucking way she's staying with you. I'm too young to be a grandmother." _

_Bella looked at Gemma leave with wide eyes. "Jax I can't stay with her."_

_Jax sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "We really have no choice Bells."_

"_No you don't understand. I won't be able to live with her. No offense," She said quickly seeing Jax's glare. "but your mother hates me. How do you expect us to get along."_

"_I don't fucking know Bella, but we don't really have any other options." Jax said, yelling slightly._

_Bella looked at him angrily. "Why the fuck are you getting mad at me?"_

_Jax took a breath. "I have a bunch of shit on my mind." They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Bella crossed her arms and looked down. "Bells I'm-"_

"_Hello, hello. And what do we 'ave here?" Bella turned to see Chibs walk out of one of the various rooms. "How ya doin' there Isabelle?"_

_Bella smiled at him. "I'm fine Chibs, and you?"_

_Chibs grinned at her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Just dandy. Jacky boy, how you doin'?" He said, turning and seeing Jax with a frown on his face._

"_Fine." Jax mumbled._

"_Ya know," Chibs said taking a beer out and popping it open. "When you get bored of his mood swings, ya could always call me up my dear Isabelle."_

_Bella giggled. "I'll never get tired of his mood swings."_

_Jax looked at Bella, who refused to meet his eye. She'd meant to say that with as much meaning as she could muster. "Ah," Chibs said, holding his heart dramatically. "Tis a shame then. Wish you'd follow me around like you do him. Be my shadow for once." _

"_That's a good nickname for her." Juice said walking in laughing._

_Chibs' eyes widened. "Yes that is! Shadow it is then. You'll be the clubs little Shadow."_

_Bella scrunched up her nose. "Of all the cute nicknames in the world, you choose Shadow?"_

_The men laughed as Jax walked toward Bella. "Let's go Bells." He grinned. "I mean Shadow."_

_Bella rolled her eyes and followed him out. "You know, I can't stop them from saying it, but I can sure as hell break up with you."_

_Jax laughed and put his arm around. "Now why would you do that?"_

_------------------------------------_

"_Listen, just stay at my mom's and I'll drop off your stuff later alright?" Jax shut off his phone and got off his bike. Taking off his helmet, he walked over to Roy Bates' door and pounded on it. "Open the fucking door."_

_A second later, Roy answered the door seething with anger. "What do you want Teller?"_

"_Bella's shit," Jax said, pushing his way through._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are walking into my house!" Roy yelled, pulling Jax back._

_Jax swung his fist and hit him square in the face. "You fucking touch me again, I'll cut off your dick, got it?" He snarled at the man. "You fucking kick out your own daughter, you prick?"_

"_She aint my daughter. My daughter's no whore!"_

_Jax punched him again. "Don't ever call her a fucking whore. Got that?" With that said, he left the man on the floor and went into Bella's room to get her stuff."_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bella looked out the window of Clay and Gemma's house and sighed. So far she'd been alone for almost three hours, with no calls from Jax. She was bored out of her mind, and praying Gemma the great big bitch wouldn't be back soon._

"_You still here?" Her dream died as she heard said woman's voice._

_Bella turned around slowly and straightened up. "Jax hasn't called."_

_Gemma put down her groceries and sighed, her hands on her hips. "Listen sweetheart, what's the deal with you and Jax?"_

"_What do you mean?" Bella asked, crossing her arms. _

"_Do you know what he does?"_

_Bella looked down. "A bit."_

"_A bit's not enough baby." Gemma said sarcastically. "You either know it all or you know nothing." She lit a cigarette and offered one to Bella, who refused. "Jax isn't one of those cookie cutter boys you might be into."_

"_I'm into Jax." Bella said confidently._

_Gemma inhaled her cigarette and looked at Bella carefully. "You love him, don't you?" Bella stayed quiet and took a deep breath. Gemma smiled slowly. "Well, there's my answer."_

"_What's your answer?" Both women turned to see Jax and Clay standing there grinning._

"_Jax!" Bella exclaimed running to Jax and hugging him._

_Jax hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Missed you too." He said laughing._

"_Hey baby," Gemma said, walking over to Clay and kissing him._

"_Hello doll," He said, smiling. He turned toward Bella. "How are you there Shadow?"_

_Jax and Clay started cracking up as Bella glared at the both of them. Gemma looked confused. "Is there something I don't know?"_

_Jax grinned at Bella and grabbed her hand. "Boys decided to give Bells here a nickname." Bella slapped him slightly on the chest, before Jax put his hand on the small of her back. "We're gonna get going." And with that, they exited the house._

_Clay looked at the two and kissed his wife's cheek. "What do you think?"_

_Gemma shrugged. "We all liked that bitch Tara, before she fucked with Jax's head."_

_Clay frowned. "Vulgar baby, so vulgar."_

_Gemma smiled at him. "Oh you like it, old man."_

_-------------------------------------_

"_So you got all my stuff back?" Bella asked eyes wide. _

_Jax looked offended. "Don't fucking act so surprised."_

_Bella grabbed his hand. "I mean, it's just I'm surprised he didn't call the cops or something." She said as she sat on his bed._

"_Cops are the last thing I worry about."_

_Bella looked at him questioningly, but didn't press him. That would be for tomorrow. "So," She said stretching. "How'd you convince your mom to let me stay here."_

_Jax grinned slowly. "I told her you were on the pill."_

_Bella's mouth dropped. "That is so disgusting." She groaned. "She's gonna think we're fucking now you asshole!"_

_Jax laughed and looked at her suggestively. "Well," He said walking to her. "we could always do that." He started kissing her neck slowly. "It's actually pretty fun." He said, rubbing her thigh. Bella's breath caught in her throat. She touched his hair slightly, but pulled it when he bit her neck. He laughed. "See, you want it too, doll." _

_Bella pushed him off slightly. "Jax," She whispered. She had to admit; she was turned on. But she couldn't get to a point of no return unless she knew for sure Jax loved her. _

_Jax ignored her, and began to pull up her shirt, pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her belly. "So fucking soft." He whispered, grabbing her plush belly and running his nails across._

_Bella had to fight to keep from passing out. She'd had make-out sessions with Jax before, but none had ended up like this. Even the one from the day before couldn't equal. She pushed him again. "Jax get off."_

_He continued kissing her stomach. "I swear you'll love it babe."_

_Bella took a deep breath as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. "I don't doubt that, but.." She moaned slightly as he kissed her thighs. "Jax, come on."_

_Jax looked at her with so much passion, SHE almost took him. He grabbed her face and kissed her so thoroughly and passionately, she practically melted at his feet. Without realizing, she reached out and pulled up his shirt, running her nails across his back. She heard Jax groan, and move off her. He took of the piece of clothing and threw it aside. Bella merely stared at his bare chest in satisfaction. It was so nicely toned and muscled, she wanted to reach out and run her fingers along his abs. Jax grinned at her before bending back down to kiss her again. He kissed her neck, running his fingers along her bottom. He started taking off her jeans when-_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Bella froze as the door was pounded quite quickly. Jax groaned, frustrated. "Who the fuck is it?"_

"_Uh, I think you need to come out here Jax." Juice said, nervously._

_Jax took a deep breath and glared at the door. "Don't move." He said to Bella. He got up and walked to the door, practically pulling it off it's hinges. "This better be fucking important." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on._

_Juice looked at Bella on the bed, breathing heavily and trying to button up her pants furiously. "Shit sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Hey Shadow. How are you-"_

"_JUICE!" Jax screamed. "What the fuck do you want?"_

"_Unser's looking for you."_

"_Unser?" Jax asked confused. "The fuck does he want?"_

_Juice shrugged. "Say's someone filed some shit against you. He's outside."_

_Jax nodded and rubbed his face. "Fine, tell him I'll be there in a second."_

_Juice nodded. "Bye Shadow."_

_Bella groaned. "Get out Juice."_

_Jax shut the door on him and leaned against it, looking at Bella. "You alright?"_

_Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure."_

_Jax scratched his head. "I gotta go talk to Unser. You gonna be alright by yourself for a few minutes?" Bella nodded her head, as Jax put on his cut and walked out. _

_She looked at herself in a small mirror across the room. Her hair was disheveled, her lips swollen. If only her father could see her now, she thought sarcastically. She took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. What had she almost done? She had to have more control. If she gave him her virginity, who was to say he'd stick around. She vowed that until she heard those three little words, she wouldn't let him get near her pants._

_Looking around, Bella decided to get up and join some of the guys in the bar. Walking out of Jax's bedroom, she heard voices coming from the room down the hallway. Church, as Jax called it. The door was slightly left open. Looking around to make sure no one was there, she walked near the room, hearing Jax's voice._

"_He's pressing charges Jax." The familiar husky voice of Chief Unser spoke gravely._

"_I don't give a fuck! He's the one who kicked his daughter out of the house."_

_Bella froze. They were talking about her father? _

"_Just because the man is a prick, doesn't give you the right to barge into his house and beat the crap out of him."_

_He'd hit her father? Jax hadn't told her that._

_Bella heard Jax sigh. "So what, like a night in jail or something?"_

_Unser scoffed. "More like a thousand dollars in damages."_

_Jax laughed mirthlessly. "That fuck aint getting shit from me."_

_Unser sighed. "Alright, I'll make it go away. You know, you all are going to give me a heart attack someday. Or cancer."_

_Bella thought about what Unser said. Make it go away? Why would a police chief dismiss what Jax had done like it was nothing._

"_Is that all?" Jax asked._

"_Uh, actually no. I came here for another reason. Just got filled in about your little girlfriends father on the way here." Bella heard Unser sigh. "We found some Mayan bodies just outside of Charming. I already asked Clay, but I figured I'd ask you too."_

_Bodies?_

"_Wasn't us." Jax said. "We squished our beef with the Mayans a while ago."_

_Bella freaked out as she heard the chairs squeak. She jumped away from the door and walked back to Jax's room. _

"_That's all then." Unser said. _

"_See ya Chief."_

_Bella walked out of Jax's room, as if for the first time. "Isabelle. How are you?"_

_She smiled politely at him. "Fine thank you." _

_Unser nodded at her and walked away. Jax bent to give Bella a kiss, who just turned her head. "What's wrong?" He asked confused._

"_You hit my dad?" She whispered._

_Jax looked down at her confused, before things clicked. "You were listening to us?" He said angrily._

_Bella shook her head and walked into the room. "That's not the fucking point. Why didn't you tell me you hit my dad?"_

_Jax slammed the door shut as he followed Bella in. "That is the fucking point. What? You don't trust me?"_

_Bella stared at him. "Why was Unser talking about bodies?"_

"_I don't fucking know!"_

"_You do know! I'm not gonna sit here and be lied to Jax."_

_Jax looked at her with wide, angry eyes. "You're the one who eavesdropped on my conversation."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Spare me! I'm sick of you acting like I'm some dumb kid who doesn't understand anything."_

"_You are a fucking kid!" Jax shouted at her. Bella stared at him in shocked silence. Jax took a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. "Bella, that's not what I meant."_

"_You think I'm just a kid? What that I'm some groupie?"_

"_No, I-"_

"_Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't understand anything. I'm just a child after all."_

_Jax sighed. "Bella, come on." He reached out to her and tried to grab her hand. Bella snatched her hand back. "Bella,"_

_She turned away from him and walked into the bathroom. Jax merely stared at the closed door, before jumping back as it was pulled open. "I'm not some stupid kid Jax!"_

"_I know."_

"_I have a 4.0 at school, and I'm a hell of a thinker! Just because I don't walk around here with my head in my ass, doesn't mean I'm stupid!" She put her hands on her waist. "And get that stupid grin off your face!"_

_Jax just smiled even wider. She looked comical. Bella had the temperament of a bull. Anything would set her off. And then, she'd see only red. Jax tried to look serious as her remembered Bella had eavesdropped. "You still shouldn't have listened to my conversation Bella."_

_Bella shrugged, calming a little. "I was curious." Her eyes flashed again. "YOU never tell me anything!"_

_Jax walked close to her, and saw her glare at him. "I'm not sure about a lot of things Bella. I don't know if you could understand the truth right now."_

"_I can!" She said pouting._

_Jax put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you can, but I'm not ready to tell you right now."_

_Bella pushed him away from her. "Then why are we together?"_

_Jax stared at her quietly. She was frowning at him and crossing her arms. He sighed; it was now or never. "Because Bella," He took a deep breath. "I-"_

"_Jax, Opies here." Juice said barging in through the door._

"_Prospect, I'm going to fucking kill you!" And with that, he ran out of the room chasing Juice. Bella stared after them, still with a frown. If Jax didn't trust her then...she couldn't stay. Like it or not, she'd have to give him an ultimatum. His trust, or her leaving._

_----------------------------------_

"You're being fucking reckless Shadow!" Jimmy yelled at Bella.

"Calm the fuck down!" She replied. "It was one stupid fight alright?"

Samuel stood next to Jimmy as he addressed Bella. "Jimmy's right Shadow. You got that prick Teller in your head. He's just fucking with you."

Bella looked at Samuel sharply. "I'm not an idiot alright!" She hated it when people thought she was dumb. Especially moronic men. "And there's nothing Jax and I have done that would qualify as him using me."

Tommy looked at Bella sympathetically. "Sorry to say it Bell, but they're right. You hanging around Teller could potentially ruin everything." He held his hands up at Bella's death glare. "I'm not saying you're a rat, but you could end up saying something you'd regret."

Jimmy sighed. "It's fine." He put his hands on his face and looked up. "We could use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Brady asked quietly.

Jimmy looked out the window as the Sons of Anarchy coming down the street toward the house they were still occupying. "We'll talk about this later."

Bella folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window. She saw Jax get off his bike and take off his helmet. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with baggy jeans. She shook her head. The man out there was her first love. Hell, the only love she'd ever had. And she hated him every minute for it. Every tear she'd ever shed was for Jax Teller. And she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face again. For giving her, first love.

------------------------------------

"We have a meeting coming up with the Mayans." Jimmy said quietly, as all the men got situated around the table in the dining room.

"How was this arranged?" Clay asked.

"I talked to Alvarez." Bella said quietly. "Gave him a call, arranged the whole thing."

Clay nodded his head. "What do you need from us?"

Jimmy leaned forward. "Mayans don't want any of us going. Just Bella."

"What?" Jax asked, eyes flashing. "That's fucking insane! You might as well put a bullet in her head."

Samuel glared at Jax. "Bella can take care of herself!"

Bella rolled her eyes as Jax and Samuel looked at each other murderously. "Alright boys, put your dicks away." The men settled a little, but didn't exactly change their glares. "The reason we need you is because I'm going in alone."

Jimmy nodded his head. "I can't trust that Alvarez won't fuck with Bella. Which is why we need you," He said looking at Juice. "to bug her."

Tig scoffed. "You don't think Alvarez won't notice?"

Juice shrugged. "Actually, there is some new shit that won't be detectable. Just a little pricey."

"And that won't be a problem." Jimmy interjected. He put a stack of money onto the table. "This should cover whatever cost there should be and a little extra."

Clay shook his head. "I don't know, there's something weird about this shit. You wanted us just to supply you with some stupid tech shit?"

Jimmy sighed. "Well, that and," He looked at Jax. "protection. In case anything goes wrong."

"Protection? What kind of protection?" Clay asked suspisciously.

"Well, say if the Mayans figure out what's going on. We need you to get in there and get Bella out."

Clay and Tig looked at each other before laughing. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tig said.

"You're going to sit on your ass, while my boys take a risk and save a little bit of pussy?"

Bella rolled her eyes as Jimmy answered Clay. "Bella knows things about the Mayans my boys and I don't. They trust her because she's a woman. They don't think anything comes from it."

"I'm very convincing." Bella said, looking at Clay.

Jimmy took a swig of his beer. "And we have money. Money I know you need."

Clay looked at his boys, his eyes landing on Jax. "What do you think V.P.?"

Jax shrugged, butting out his cigarette. "We need as much intel we can get on the Mayans. I mean, we're practically blind without it. Plus, the money won't hurt. Settle some shit."

Clay nodded his head. "Fine. But this shit better not come back to bight us in the ass."

Jimmy smiled. "You have my word."

The Sons all stood to leave, shaking hands with some of the Tankers. Bella went into the living room and sat down on the couch, watching Jax and the others leave. She lit a cigarette and turned away from the others. A ring made her turn to see Jax pick up his cell phone.

"Hello?" He whispered. Bella watched his face relax and get a lazy smile. "I'm good baby," Her head tilted at that. Baby? Jax only called his...she shook her head at the thought. It was probably some trick he'd picked up somewhere. One of the whores that hung around the sons. Jax's eyes looked up and caught her attention. "Yeah, I love you too."

Bella's heart stopped at that. Jax would never say that to someone he was just sleeping with. So that only left one other option.

"Tara?" Juice asked, walking next to Jax.

"Uh, yeah." Jax said still looking at Bella, who looked like someone had just shot her puppy. She turned away from him and walked into her room quietly.

Lying back on her bed, Bella took a deep shaky breath. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop herself from remembering what Jax had done for her so many years ago. He'd hurt the man who had hurt her. Taken her in when she had no one. And in the end..it had meant nothing as he trampled all over her innocent and precious love.

After all these years he was still with her. With the woman that haunted Bella's every waking thought. Every moment she lived, Tara Knowles followed Bella like the plague. As much as she'd changed herself, she would never be Tara. And Jax; he would never love her. Not the way he loved Tara.

Bella turned away from the door as she heard Samuel walk in. She felt the bed shift as he got in with her. Putting his arm around her, he didn't say a word as he felt her body shake slightly. Merely holding her there, Samuel vowed he'd do anything for Bella. Especially protect her from Teller. He realized that as much as he loved Bella, he'd never have her heart. For as Tara was to Jax, Jax was to Bella. First love. Always love.


	8. Old Lady

**Hello my dear and such lovely readers! Ah man, do I love you guys or what? Your reviews just make me so happy! Another short present day, but next one's probably going to be REALLYYY long so yay!! **

**-CanYouReachTheStars- you're very smart ma dear ;) I appreciated your feedback and Jax+Tara eww but slowly things will unveil ;)Linda-wow your review had me smiling for days :) You really like this story? I'm so glad. And this chapters pretty long too say yay!! Hope you like it!**

**Wrestlenascarlgirl , whiteknight15, ozlady80 and piper14798- Thank you so much for your reviews! And I hate Tara too :p**

**hardygirl21- I think you read my mind because what you said in your review was exactly what I was planning on doing lol. Thanks again for taking the time to review.**

**Enjoy guys!!**

"_Who is _that_?"_

"_Don't be stupid, that's Jackson Teller."_

_Bella looked up from the book she was reading, as she walked to the front of Charming High. She smiled as she saw Jax leaning against his bike, smoking a cigarette. He looked gorgeous as he waited for her. She frowned as someone bumped into her roughly._

_Juliana Morris, one of the resident bitches at the school, widened her eyes. "Sorry loser."_

_Bella looked at her, frowning. The girl had, had it in for her since the day she'd arrived in Charming._

_Juliana dismissed her with the wave of her hand. She walked ahead of Bella, merely a foot away from Jax. "Hi Jax."_

_Jax smiled at the girl, butting out his cigarette. "Hey, what's up?"_

_Bella frowned even more as she saw Juliana stick her chest out and bat her eyelashes at Jax. "Just getting out. You know high school kids." She rolled her eyes as if she were a professor at Harvard. "What are you doing here?"_

_Jax grinned as he saw Bella coming near him. "Picking up my girl."_

_Bella watched with satisfaction as Juliana frowned, and purposely bumped into her. "Hi baby," She said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. She looked at Juliana with an evil grin as she kissed Jax with all the passion she could muster. Clearly marking her territory. _

_Jax raised an eyebrow at his eager girlfriend. When he saw the shocked and horrified look on Juliana's face, he understood what that whole show was about. He grinned at Bella who was barely looking at him. Her eyes focused on her prey. "Say hi to your parents for me." He said to the still unmoving girl._

"_Uh, yea-yeah sure." She said, looking at Bella put on her helmet and get behind Jax._

"_Ready doll?" Jax asked over his shoulder._

"_Ready." She put her head on his back and with that, they were off._

_It had been two weeks Bella had been staying with Jax at the clubhouse, and for the first time he was picking her up. Usually Gemma or the Prospect would get her, but Bella was never happy about it. Juice would just make inappropriate jokes as Bella threatened to Jax. And Gemma..Gemma was a whole other story. The woman had it in for Bella. She'd always arrive thirty minutes late and would criticize Bella non-stop. From her clothes to her hair, there was nothing that woman couldn't find to talk on. Bella's living arrangement certainly hadn't helped the situation either. Every two seconds she would barge into Jax's room, hoping the two were up to no good. And Jax wasn't helping the situation. He'd taken to sleeping in Chibs' room every night. _

_Bella got off Jax's bike as they came to a stop in front of the clubhouse. "Go do your homework, and I'll let you drink tonight."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, gee thanks dad!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Walking in, she grabbed a beer from Bobby. _

"_Don't tell Jax!" He said as she walked to her room._

_Bella waved him off and shut the door, taking a swig of her drink. Staying here with nothing more than beer and chips, she'd become accustomed to the drink and now preferred it to soda. She threw her bag onto Jax's bed and sighed. This was what she did nowadays. Jax would go out with Clay and do 'business' (whatever the hell that meant) while she would stay at the clubhouse and do her damned homework. Drinking was the only fun she'd have. _

"_Guess it's just me tonight. Shocker." She said sarcastically. She frowned as she slumped onto the bed and looked around, looking for something to do. Her eyes landed on Jax's drawers and she grinned. Now Bella had never been the snooping type, but her interest was sparked. And anyway, she reasoned he never told her anything so she might as well find out on her own. _

_As she put her hand on the handle, the door opened and in walked Jax. She moved her hand, but not soon enough. He'd noticed. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyes narrowed._

_Bella gave him an innocent smile. "Nothing. I needed a towel. Might as well take a shower." She prayed he wouldn't see through her facade. _

_Jax looked at her suspiciously before answering. "Well there's nothing in there." He walked over to the opposite side of the room and took out a towel. "Here," He said throwing it at her. He turned to leave, before seeing the bottle of beer. "I don't remember drinking yesterday." Bella slowly backed away to the shower, just as Jax grabbed her around the waist. "That beer's fresh."_

_Bella smiled up at him. "I have no idea how that got there."_

_Jax frowned at her. "What did I tell you about drinking Isabelle?"_

_Bella's smiled dissapeared. He only called her by her first name when he was disappointed. "Not to drink unless I was with you." She mumbled._

_Jax sighed. "And yet there's a bottle of beer here."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Well what do you want me to do? I'm bored Jax. I'm always alone here."_

"_I told you to go to my mom's."_

_Bella glared at him. "All she does is insult me! Excuse me for not thinking that's the funnest thing to do." At Jax's look she sighed. "I want to do something Jax. I go to school and then come here. I barely see you!"_

"_I told you I have shit to do."_

"_Yeah I know!" She said bitterly._

_Jax scratched his head. "Bella what do you want from me."_

_Bella didn't look at him as she answered. "Nothing," She lied. What she wanted was for him to say he loved her already. "I'm gonna take a shower." She mumbled._

_Jax pulled her back as she opened the bathroom door. "We good?"_

_Bella nodded her head and shut the door._

_----------------------------------------_

"_It's a shame that Knowles girl left him like that."_

"_He seems to be doing just fine."_

"_I heard it crushed him. Her leaving like that."_

"_Pretty little thing wasn't she?"_

"_Smart too."_

_Bella looked at the two older women, who were obviously talking about her and Jax, as they had mentioned their names at least a dozen times. However, she'd heard another name. One she'd hadn't heard of. _

"_Ladies." Gemma said, walking to Bella. "Fucking hens."_

_Bella looked at them once more. Someone had left Jax? And he'd been hurt? She turned to Gemma. "Um, Jax called. He said all the boys will be there around six."_

"_Which really means eight." Gemma said._

_Today was one of the numerous amount of parties that were thrown for the men of SAMCRO. Gemma had picked Bella up from school, and they were currently at the grocery store. For once in the time Bella had known her, the older woman hadn't insulted or given her a hard time. _

_They walked to the cashier and waited until there items were checked, before exiting. Walking to Gemma's car with a bag of food in her hands, Bella couldn't keep her mind off of what the ladies had said. Who the hell was this..this Tara girl? And what had she been to Jax?_

"_All the old ladies are going to be coming to my house tonight, so you're gonna need to help me." Gemma said with a bossy air._

"_The old what?" Bella asked, wondering if she'd heard correctly. Old ladies? Why were senior citizens going to go to the wicked witch's house?_

_Gemma gave her a look, before realizing she seriously hadn't understood. "Oh Jesus, tell me Jax has told you about that." Bella shook her head. "Old ladies are the wives or girlfriend's of the boys."_

_Bella thought about it for a minute as she buckled her seat belt. "So, am I an old lady?"_

_Gemma grinned. "Has Jax asked you to be his old lady?"_

_Bella shook her head, frowning. _

"_Then you aint his yet sweetheart." Bella looked out the window of the car, sadly. Gemma sighed. "Hey, cheer up. There's plenty of fish in the sea and all that bullshit."_

_Bella merely nodded and thought about Tara again. Had she been Jax's old lady? _

_------------------------------------------_

_After an hour of setting up at the Clubhouse, Bella was too tired to even think about going to Gemma's. _

"_You aint gonna get any sleep here." Jax had told her, trying to get her to leave._

"_I can barely move Jax. Please don't make me go." She'd responded. After what seemed like hours of begging, he'd allowed her to stay on the one condition that she not leave his room._

_Bella knew the party had begun when she heard screaming men and women. Jax had told her the women were brought for some of the single men. She'd swallowed her jealousy and had walked to her room silently. As she tried to keep busy, the noise got louder after the first hour. By hour three she put down her book and put a pillow over her head to quiet the room. It didn't help. _

_Getting thirsty for some liquor, she quietly exited the room and walked out into the clubhouse. What she saw in front of her made her mouth hang open. In all her seventeen years, Bella had never seen anything sexual. Apart from a few late night programs, her mind was still convinced she didn't need to know about sex. She was not prepared to see Tig going (what was the word Jax had once used?) going down on someone. She gaped at the plump woman who's legs were so spread apart, Bella bet she could see her intestines. _

"_Which ones yours?"_

_Bella snapped her head back and saw an attractive blond eying her. "What?" She squeaked._

_The blond smiled and nodded her head at the men. "Which one's yours?" She eyed Bella up and down. "You an old lady or something?"_

_Bella frowned. _Not this again._ "Uh, no."_

_The woman nodded her head. "Honey you're gonna need some fresh makeup if you want any of the boys' attention." _

"_Attention?" Bella asked stupidly. _

_The woman looked at her as if she were a moron. "You know, a mistress. A sweet butt." Bella had no idea what the woman was talking about. "Can I tell you something? My eyes have been on that one the whole night." Bella followed the woman's eyes and found herself staring at the back of her boyfriend's head._

_She tried to sound nonchalant as she replied, "Um, but doesn't he have a girlfriend?"_

_The woman shrugged. "Who gives a fuck? As if any of them are committed." She sighed. "Damn, Selene got him before I did."_

_Bella thought she was about to snap when she saw a pretty little brunette sitting, yes SITTING, on Jax's lap. He even nuzzled her neck. Her eyes narrowing, she turned away from the woman. "Excuse me," She mumbled._

_She stomped back to her room, kicking the door closed and balling her hands into fists. So this had been the reason why he had wanted her gone so bad. He just wanted to fool around and do God knows what with these...these.._

"_Whores!" She said to herself. She was so mad she had half a mind to go up to the girl and punch her in the face!_

_Angrily kicking Jax's chair, her eyes landed on the drawer Jax had been so protective of earlier. It looked so tempting, as if waiting for her to open it. She reasoned she might as well have. Who knew what he was hiding in there? And if he acted like this when she was IN the clubhouse, what did he do when she wasn't here?_

_After mentally arguing with herself, she decided to open the drawer, and walked over to it. Taking a deep breath, her hands had a mind of their own as they reached forward and opened the drawer. She was afraid to look at first, but the temptation became too strong to bear. On top were nothing but what looked like bills. Moving some of the things around she realized that they were in fact letters. Picking a random one, her eyes skimmed over it. After reading the first to sentences, she felt her heart stop._

**I'll always love you. Don't ever forget that.**

_She recognized the handwriting. It was Jax's. Her hands shook as she looked at the un-mailed envelope the letter had been in. _

**Tara Knowles.**

_There it was, perfectly written. That's who the letter was addressed to. Bella blinked as she saw water fall onto the envelope. It took her a second to realize she was crying. Not really at the fact that Jax had written a letter to this Tara woman. The date really did her in. It was written a month ago._

_Trying to keep calm, she put the letter back in the envelope and looked around some more, realizing she'd give herself a heart attack, at what she'd found next. A photograph. Staring up at her from the glossy paper, was a younger looking Jax and a pretty girl with long dark brown hair. Tara. She found about a dozen more pictures after that. It was always the same thing. Jax and Tara smiling or kissing. Her mind went numb after about the hundredth picture, she turned and sat on the bed numbly. The sobbing started only after realizing what she had to do._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Jax grinned as the blond got off of him and kissed his cheek. He had to admit, this was one hell of a party. Of course, not fucking anyone was a little annoying but he could deal with that. _

_Jax stood, wobbling a bit as the ten shots of Jack Daniels and the three beers hit him. One of the women grabbed him, giggling like crazy. "Thank you doll." He said winking at her. Realizing he was tired as fuck, he said goodnight to everyone and walked back to his room. Opening the door, he grinned at Bella, who looked like a little doll sitting on his bed. He closed the door gently and bit his lip, watching her. "Damn," He said appreciatively. Bella looked up, as if snapped out of a trance. Jax sobered as he saw her red and swollen eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, coming near her, before seeing his drawer hanging open and pictures and letters all over his bed. "You went through my shit?" He asked, temper rising._

"_Who is she?" Bella whispered._

_Jax glared at her. "What?"_

"_Who. The fuck. Is she?" Bella asked slowly, looking up at him._

_Jax picked up a picture of him and Tara when they were only sixteen. They were smiling, getting ready to go on the ferris wheel at Charming's annual carnival. "What the fuck do you think you're doing going through my shit?" He asked angrily, throwing the picture._

_Bella stood, a maniac look in her eyes. "You fucking prick! Are you cheating on me?"_

_Jax laughed menacingly, his drunken state wanting to hurt Bella. "Cheating on you? You aint even my old lady!" Bella looked at him as if he'd slapped her. She turned to leave but Jax grabbed her arm. "Bella I didn't-"_

"_Get the fuck off me!" She screamed, hitting him in the chest. She pulled her arm away and stared at him. "I saw the letters Jax! I know everything. But I want to hear it from you. Who. Is. She?" When he didn't answer, she scoffed. "Right," She said turning to the door._

"_Tara. Her name's Tara." _

_Bella turned slowly and looked at Jax. "What?" She whispered._

_Jax rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "We, uh..Tara and I grew up together. First love bullshit, you know."_

"_You loved her?" Bella whispered, though she already knew the answer._

_Jax nodded his head. "Yeah. A hell of a lot."_

_Before she could stop herself, she asked, "Then why aren't you with her?"_

_Jax picked up another picture. "She left five years ago. Couldn't handle the club." When Bella didn't speak he continued. "Tara was everything to me Bells." Bella closed her eyes in pain as he said that. "But that was a long time ago."_

_Bella scratched the back of her neck. "Then what about the letters? And the pictures?"_

_Jax shrugged. "I couldn't make myself get rid of them. Tara was a big chunk of my life."_

"_Do you love her? Now?" Bella asked, waiting for the answer._

"_Yeah." He said locking eyes with her. "But I'm** in love **with you."_

_Her eyes snapped to his. "What?" She almost screeched._

"_I love you Bells." Jax said quietly. "I didn't think I could after Tara, but then I met you and..God I sound like a fucking pussy." Jax grinned._

_Bella's head was reeling. He loved her? "Are you sure?"_

"_About what?" Jax asked confused._

"_You love me?"_

_Jax nodded, smiling. "Without a doubt babe."_

"_I love you too." She said rather stupidly._

_Jax smiled even wider. "Yeah, I know."_

_Bella slapped his chest. "You knew and didn't say anything?"_

"_I was trying to surprise you." Jax said laughing. At her serious look, he held his hands up. "I'll get rid of the," He looked at the things scattered around his room. "stuff."_

_Bella nodded her head as Jax pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Does this mean I'm your old lady now?" She mumbled into his shirt. Jax let out a laugh that made Bella smile so widely, her face hurt for a few days after that. Life was good._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Life sucked. As if it wasn't bad enough that Jax was once again with Tara, she had to witness it too. Sitting alone in Clay's office, she looked out the window and saw their disgusting P.D.A. Feeling her anger (and bile) begin to rise, she shut the blinds and tried to focus on something other than Jax and Tara kissing. She hated to admit that it still burned. It still hurt.

"So were you and Jax like a thing."

Bella turned with a glare and looked at the Prospect who was supposed to be keeping her company. "How would you feel about having another nut ripped out."

The Prospect's eyes widened as he looked away. "Uh, um. I'll just go check on Clay." He got off his seat and practically ran to the door.

"In a hurry?" Bella looked up to see Gemma standing in the archway of the door.

"You look nice Gemma," The Prospect said hurriedly before leaving.

Bella could feel Gemma's eyes on her. "Come to annoy me?" She asked sweetly.

Gemma grinned. "Oh you know me so well." She opened the blinds. "Actually no. Your old man Sam's waiting for you."

"He's not my old man." Bella said sharply.

Gemma nodded. "Whatever, he's outside. Said he'll wait till you're done with Clay." Looking at Bella's pained expression as she stared straight ahead, Gemma looked out the window. "Ah the doctor." She said with understanding. "Jax must be getting some good pussy from her to be so fucking whipped."

Bella looked disgusted. "Oh, that's sick." She looked away. "And anyway, why should I care?"

Gemma stared at her. "You tell me."

It was silent before the door was opened once again. "Hey baby," Clay said walking over to kiss his wife. He turned to Bella. "You ready kid?"

Bella nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

------------------------------------------

Shaking in her boots, Bella tried not to let her fear show as Alvarez paced in front of her. "My man just got fucking gunned down puta! I wanna know who the fuck it was!"

Bella glared at him. "How the fuck should I know _Maricón_?"

Alvarez looked impressed that she knew a Spanish swear word. "We've been waiting two fucking months for you to kill that _Pendejo_ Teller!"

Bella felt the bug in on her boot twitch slightly. She prayed she was the only one who noticed the diamond looking stud move. "Calm down! I have to get them to trust me first!" She glared at him. "And let's not forget Alvarez, that you screwed us out of a deal."

Alvarez glared back. "I do what's best for my MC. Got it _puta_?" He nodded at one of his men. "Either you kill Teller, or-"

"How bout an extension?" Bella asked, thinking quickly.

"What?" Alvarez asked, confused at her outburst.

"Give me an extension." She continued. "Two months, three tops."

Alvarez looked at her quietly. "Fucking Niners took out my man. Give us some machinery and I'll give you the extension."

Bella sighed. "You know we don't deal in guns."

"Money then." Alvarez said.

"How much?"

He thought for a moment. "Twenty-grand."

"Am I supposed to pull that out of my ass?" Bella asked angrily.

Alvarez. "Not my problem mija. Give us the cash, and we give you the extension." He held out his hand, grinning at Bella.

"Fine," She said shaking his hand. Feeling like she just made a deal with the devil, she was escorted out of the empty park by one of Alvarez' men.

------------------------------------------------

"We're all tapped out boys." Clay said shrugging.

"Listen, without the extension, Alvarez will just get someone else to kill Jax." Bella said.

Sitting around the Sons' sacred table, Jimmy looked up at Clay. "We need that money. If not, we're all going to be casualties of this shit."

"Maybe we can do something." Jax said. All eyes turned to him as he continued. "How bout a town fundraiser?"


	9. Wendy

Hello my darling and patient readers!! I am still very much alive I promise you! Please forgive me for the late post as I am very sorry :(. Hopefully it won't happen again. School's just been...insane :p. But anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit of a filler chapter but it's pretty exciting lol.

As for everyone who reviewed... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I love reading your responses but I'm sorry I'm not going to respond to all of them this time. I just want to get this out as soon as possible!!

Saying that however I do want to give a shout out to two of my readers. CanYouReachTheStars- I love your wonderful messages :) They encourage me. And I dedicate half of this chappie to you!!

And Linda-Hun, you have crossed no lines, so no worries! Thank you so much for your encouraging words. I'm fine :) Your reviews ALWAYS make me smile. ALWAYS :). i dedicate the other half of this chappie to you!! 3

I love you all -iluvsnuffles

* * *

"_Bella you _have _to come tonight! It's going to be epic!"_

_Bella sat down in the cafeteria and looked at Allison, her newest friend. She was prettier than the average girl. With her long red hair and her legs for miles, Allison stood out amongst the student body at Charming High. After establishing a common enemy with Bella (Juliana Morris) the two bonded quickly. "I don't know if Jax will let me."_

_Allison rolled her eyes. "What is he, your boyfriend or your dad?"_

_Bella sighed. "I know you don't understand, but Jax expects certain things. Like listening to him when he tells me to do something."_

_Allison glared at her. "I'd really like to give this boyfriend of yours an ass kicking." Bella smiled as she nibbled on her sandwich. "Can't you just ask then?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "What's the point if he's going to say no."_

_Allison sighed and popped a Cheeto into her mouth. After a moments silence, her eyes brightened up and the corners of her mouth lifted. "Don't tell him."_

_Bella looked at her, tilting her head. "What?" She asked, confused._

"_Don't tell him you're going to the party. Say..say you're sleeping over at my house."_

_Bella shook her head. "No way am I lying to Jax."_

_Allison pouted. "Oh please, please, please Bella. You have to come! I won't go without you. Think of my high school reputation." _

_Bella laughed. "You're so over dramatic Allison." She sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll try asking him. But if he doesn't let, I can't come."_

_Allison squealed and jumped up and down. "Yes! This is going to be amazing!"_

_Bella smiled as she saw Jax waiting against his bike, being ogled by the whole female student body. "I've got to go Allison. I'll call you later tonight and tell you what he says."_

_Allison nodded her head. "Sure, sure. But if you're going to have to use sexual favors to seduce him into letting you, you better!"_

_Bella shook her head as she walked over to Jax. He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Who's that?" He asked, nodding his head at Allison. _

_Bella smiled at him. "Just a friend."_

_Jax nodded his head and pulled her onto his bike, handing her, her helmet. "You should tell her to come by the shop. Tig would like her."_

_Bella shivered involuntarily at the mention of Tig. The man rubbed her the wrong way, and there was no way she was getting her only friend involved with him. "I don't think so." She said, before they rode off._

_----------------------------------------------------_

"_Ay Shadow, do that thing again."_

_Bella rolled her eyes as she popped the top of her beer bottle off with her teeth. Chibs cheered as if she'd just pulled a rabbit out of her ass. "Love it when you do that doll face." _

_She smiled at him. "Great, so now where's Jax?" He thought she was stupid. Sending Chibs and Bobby to keep her busy while he was chatting it up with some blond who had just walked in demanding his attention. And right as she was asking him about the party tonight._

_When no one answered she glared and crossed her arms. "You better answer or so help me Bobby I'm going to call your ex-wife and tell her how much you SHOULD be paying her in spousal support."_

_Bobby looked physically ill as he answered. "Clay's office."_

_Bella grinned and patted his head as she walked out of the bar. "Tough bitch." Billy said shaking his head._

_Chibs smiled widely. "I like her!" He exclaimed._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"_What are you doing here Wendy?" Jax asked, leaning against Clay's desk. He looked at the blond in front of him, eyebrow raised. After she had barged in this morning demanding to talk to him, he didn't want to make any small talk with her. And the fact that she was high out of her mind didn't help her case either._

"_Nothing." She said smiling. "Just missed you is all."_

_Jax sighed as she stood up and rubbed his chest. "I can't be doing this shit again Wendy. Whatever we had is done with."_

"_Oh yeah?" She asked smirking. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "And whys that?"_

"_I got an old lady now." Jax said pushing her off._

_Wendy frowned at him. "What are you serious?"_

_Jax nodded his head. "Fraid so." Speaking of the devil, Jax looked out the window of Clay's office and saw said old lady stomping across the garage, hands on her hips and a glare that would freeze up hell. "Shit! You gotta get out of here."_

_Wendy frowned. "Why? What's going-"_

_Too late, Jax realized as Bella slammed the door open and gave Wendy quite the stare down. Wendy looked at the smaller girl and smirked. "Sweetheart, mind waiting outside? Adults are speaking."_

_Jax cursed some more as Bella's mouth fell open. "Wendy, you have to leave."_

"_Shut up." Bella snarled at Jax._

_Wendy rolled her eyes. "Why? And who the hell are you?" She asked Bella._

_Bella raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "This ones," She said pointing to Jax behind her back. "old lady."_

_Wendy looked between the two of them mouth wide open. That was before she started laughing. "You've got to...you've got to be kidding me!" She laughed. "She's like what? Twelve?"_

_Jax had to practically carry Bella to keep her from jumping on Wendy. "Just leave, Wendy!" He said angrily pushing Bella back. _

_Wendy smiled at him and stumbled to the door. "Yeah, fine whatever." Looking at Bella with an evil glint in her eye she walked straight up to Jax and leaned into his ear. "I'll be at the Motel 6 when you're ready to see me." _

_Bella's eyes widened as she slammed the door shut behind Wendy. With an evil look in her eye, she turned to Jax. "Who was she?" She asked angrily._

_Jax rubbed a hand over his face. He knew this was coming. "No one, babe."_

"_Didn't seem like no one." Bella said angrily._

_Jax sighed. "Just drop it Bells."_

_But of course-she didn't. "Jax who the hell was that? What is she a girlfriend of yours? You cheating on me?" She asked angrily._

_Jax scrunched his eyes and looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. "What? No-what? She's nothing. Why are we still talking about her?" _

_Bella glared at him some more. "Don't lie to me Teller."_

"_I'm not!" He snapped. He took a deep breath and walked toward her. "Bella," He said, taking her hand. "I swear I barely know her. She's nothing. I promise." He said convincingly._

_Bella was amazed. Never had Jax so blatantly lied to her. She had to hide the disgust from her eyes as he kissed her cheek. She was so shocked, she just nodded her head._

"_Now what had you wanted to ask me before?"_

_Bella's mind was blank as she tried to remember her question. It hit her with brute strength. The party. She was going to ask him about the party. She was going to be completely honest and if he'd say no, she wouldn't go. _

_That was before he'd lied to her._

"_Um," She said, clearing her throat. "I wanted to know if I could stay over at Allison's tonight. We have a test to study for."_

_Jax thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, all right. But be sure you study." He said sternly. "What time should I take you?"_

_Bella turned away, walking to the door. "She drives. She'll pick me up." And with that, she shut the door._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_I told you this was going to be one hell of a party!" Allison screamed over the blast of the music._

_Bella smiled at her drunkenly. "I fucking love you!" She felt someone come up behind her and started grinding against him. The plastic cup full of vodka in her hand splashed all over her dress as the boy behind her grabbed her waist roughly. She giggled and bobbed her head to the music._

"_You're so fucking fine." She heard grinding boy whisper in her ear. _

_Bella looked down at her skin tight yellow dress and smiled. "Thanks bay-be." She slurred. When she felt his hands go under her dress she laughed. "Stop that silly." He continued to inch his way higher. Her laugh faltered. "No seriously stop."_

"_You know you like that." He groaned against her ear._

_Bella sobered as soon as she felt his hands at her panties. She tried to push him away. "Get off!" He ignored her protests and pushed her panties aside. Bella's eyes widened. "Get the fuck off!" She yelled, pushing him away._

_He stumbled a bit and glared at her. "Come on baby," He said reaching for her again._

_Bella panicked as she realized everyone was too drunk to help her. She remembered what Jax had taught her, pulled her fist back, and punched the guy in the face. He touched his split lip in shock, before turning his burning eyes at her. "You fucking little bitch!" He screamed before slapping her._

_The blow sent Bella sprawling to the floor. "Get off her you asshole!" Allison screamed, shoving him. She ran to Bella, who's head was spinning. "Come on Bella get up."_

"_She fucking asked for it." Mr. Unknown sneered._

_Allison glared at him. "You don't who you just messed with." After getting Bella up, she turned back to the still nameless boy. "Ever heard of Jackson Teller? This is girlfriend!"_

_Mr. Unknown's friends began to crowd around Allison and Bella; everyone else at the party too drunk or high to care. Bella had to hold her head as they started speaking. Her feet felt numb. "Fuck him and his little girlfriend."_

_Allison glared at them and was about to respond when Bella pulled her away. "Let's just go Allison. I don't feel good."_

_Allison sneered at them. "You're fucking lucky douche bag." Ignoring the boys' laughs, she stumbled to the front door._

_-------------------------------------------------_

"_They still following us?" Allison said frightened, looking at her mirrors every two seconds._

"_Yeah," Bella moaned. She checked the time, her head pounding as she lifted herself from the car seat. It was three in the morning and Charming was currently deserted, except for them and the car following very closely behind them._

"_Oh my God!" Allison screamed as the car bumped them from the back. "God Bella what the fuck should I do? My parents think I'm at a sleepover."_

_Bella's hands shook as she opened her cellphone. She knew exactly what to do, though she didn't like it. "Drive to the body shop."_

_---------------------------------------------_

_Jax groaned as he was woken from his slumber. He felt his phone buzzing on the night stand and reached for it blindly. He cursed as he couldn't quite get it, and sat up. "Hello?" He mumbled, picking it up._

"_Jax!" He yawned as he heard Bella's voice on the other end._

"_Hey baby. What's up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked, looking at the time._

"_Jax come open the garage gate please!" Bella said quickly over the phone. _

_Jax stiffened at the panic in her voice. "You're here? What's wrong Bella?"_

_He heard Allison over the line. "Oh God Bella, they followed us here too!"_

"_Someone followed you?" Jax said angrily, standing up. He grabbed his gun and put on his cut. "Hold on, I'm coming." He ran out of his room and slammed the bar door open. Looking ahead, he saw a small Toyota right behind the garage gate. He cocked his gun and quickly walked over. As he opened the garage door, he saw Bella run out of the car to him. Taking in her outfit, his eyes narrowed. "You usually study wearing that?"_

_Bella lowered her head and walked behind him. "They've been following us." She said, pointing to the black truck behind Allison's car. Jax glared at it, as he saw four guys get out of the car. Allison got out and ran behind him as well. "Stay where you are." He said to them both. He walked over to the guys, who all stood chests puffed out like fucking blowfish. Jax lit a cigarette. "You been following my girl?" He asked calmly._

_One of the guys, a black haired jock type, stepped forward. Mr. Unknown. "And if we were?" He asked cockily._

_Jax grinned. "Bella," He called. He waited until she was next to him, before speaking again. He noticed her eyes were red, and her cheek swollen slightly. "these guys following you?" Bella nodded her head silently. Jax nodded his head and turned back to the four guys. "Now see boys, we got a problem here. Because no one," He said twirling his gun. "And I mean no one, messes with my girl."_

_Mr. Unknown backed away slightly. "Hey man your girl came on to me."_

_Jax looked at Bella. She looked down. "We went to a party. He..he tried to touch me, but I said no."_

_Jax ignored the automatic urge to shoot the guy. He grabbed Bella's chin and lifted it up, until she was looking at him. "You drunk?" Bella nodded her head. Jax turned back to the boys with a grin. "Bitch lied to me. Said she was studying."_

_Bella's eyes widened. Mr. Unknown smirked. "Shoulda seen her at the party. Drunk out of her mind. Touching me and shit."_

_Jax laughed. "Someone aught-a teach her a lesson." The boys laughed nervously. "You give her that shiner too?" Jax asked, still grinning._

_Mr. Unknown nodded his head. "Bitch hit me."_

_Jax nodded his head, and handed Bella his gun. That was before he punched Mr. Unknown in the face. When he went down, he kicked him in the ribs before grabbing his gun back and aiming it at the remaining boys. "Back off." He said warningly. He pointed his gun at Mr. Unknown. "You little son of a bitch, if you ever, EVER go near my girl again, I'll fucking gut you. Got it?" He asked, before kicking him three more times in the ribs. Mr. Unknown sputtered and cried as he spat out blood. "Get him the fuck out of here." Jax said to his friends before he grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her and Allison inside to the body shop. "Prospect!" Jax yelled to the approaching man. "Make sure those fuckers leave."_

_Juice nodded. "Sure thing." He said, running off._

_After practically throwing Bella and Allison inside the bar, he pulled up a chair and glared at the pair. "Explain."_

_Allison nervously looked at Bella. "It was my fault. I convinced her to go." She said quickly. _

_Bella grabbed her head and glared at Jax. "No she didn't. I wanted to go."_

_Allison elbowed her. "What are you doing?" She whispered._

_Bella stayed defiant. "I lied. So what?" She stumbled a bit, unable to keep her balance._

"_So what?" Jax asked angrily. "You could have gotten yourself killed! You're fucking drunk enough as it is. Who knows what that idiot could have done." He yelled at her. "Did you even think about what you were doing? This is the stupidest thing you could have done."_

"_Shut-up!" Bella yelled. "Shut the fuck up! You're not my fucking dad! You're my boyfriend! Stop lecturing me. Stop yelling at me! Ow!" She moaned as her head felt like hell. Allison reached for her, but Bella pulled away. She took a deep breath and glared up at Jax. "You lied to me, so I lied to you. We're even."_

_Jax looked at her with a sneer. "When the fuck did I lie to you?"_

_Bella laughed mirthlessly. "All the time. About the club, girls, Wendy." _

_Jax groaned. "Wendy? That's what this is about?"_

"_Yes, Wendy!" Bella glared. _

"_Who's Wendy?" Allison asked, but the couple ignored her._

"_You leave me out of the dark while I tell you everything. I'm sick of it! I'm not a child. I can take whatever you have to tell me." She took a breath as the room got really quiet._

_Allison started walking to the door. "O.K. I'm just gonna go see what's happening outside." When no one responded she shrugged. "Alright then, bye."_

_Bella waited until Allison left before unleashing on Jax. "You think I don't know about the other girls? Coming in here every other Friday while you send me off to your mother's!" She put her hands on her hips. "And don't even get me started on Wendy! That whore." She mumbled the last part._

_Jax had to keep himself from laughing. She looked hilarious, her face red and puffy with a look to kill. "What's wrong with Wendy?" Jax asked with a grin._

_Bella's eyes narrowed. "I KNOW you two have history. I want to know what it is! And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"_

_Jax sighed. "Wendy's just an old friend."_

"_An old friend you fucked?" She asked with a raised brow._

_Jax rolled his eyes. "You have a mouth on you when you're drunk." At Bella's murderous look he continued. "Yeah, so we dated. So what? Am I with her? Come on Bella you know I wanted to get rid of her."_

_Bella threw her hands in the air. "I don't know Jax. I don't know if I can believe you anymore."_

_Jax got off his seat and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands. "Bells come on. I love you. What can I do to make this better."_

_Bella looked at him long and hard. "I want the truth." She mumbled. "All of it. Even if I won't like it."_

_Jax sighed. "You know I can't tell you everything Bells."_

"_Fine then, at least most of it." She pointed her finger in his face. "Especially about the girls."_

_Jax laughed and raised two fingers. "Scout's honor."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "You were never a fucking scout."_

_Jax smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know, you could have just told me about the party."_

_Bella grabbed her aching head. "You wouldn't have let me go anyway."_

_Jax grinned. "You're right, but I'd try to be reasonable." Her eyes suddenly got wide and he grabbed her as she staggered. "Hey, you alright?"_

_She was quiet for a moment before breaking away from him. "Oh God, I'm gonna throw up." Jax's laughter followed her as she ran to the bathroom. She had to admit; she loved that man._

_----------------------------------------_

"You're such a douche." Juice laughed as he swatted Half-Sack over the head. "A plastic ball?" Jax started laughing when he heard that.

Half-Sack frowned. "It's gonna feel real." He mumbled, taking a bite out of his cotton candy.

Chibs started cracking up. "Come now Prospect, don't be shy. You've already felt it haven't you, ya bastard."

The boys laughed as they walked around the small stands in the middle of the town.

The Fundraiser was a hit. Under the facade that it was to raise money for some random underprivileged kid, people were donating like crazy. The Sons and Tankers had set the whole thing up. All except for Bella who hadn't shown up yet. Jax had taken notice.

"You lookin' for someone?" Jax turned around and saw Samuel standing there with a grimace.

"What's it to you?" He asked the younger man. His patience was wearing thin today and he didn't need this little pricks attitude.

Samuel glared at him. "Listen, I know what you're doing."

Jax smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh really? And what the fuck's that?"

Samuel ignored the Sons' automatic defensive stance and got in Jax's face. "Stay away from Bella. You aint good for her. I know that, and so do you."

Jax glared at him. "Listen, little man. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. You got that?"

"We got a problem here boys?" Clay asked, getting in the middle of the two men.

"Nah," Jax said, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighting one. "Every thing's just fucking fine."

Samuel glared at him some more, before stalking off to the rest of the Tankers. "Nice pissin' contest." Chibs snickered.

Clay looked at Jax. "Something I should know?"

Jax inhaled. "I said every thing's fine." He walked away, seeing Wendy. He frowned as he walked up to her.

She smiled at him. "Not the reaction I was expecting, but ok."

"Sober living know you're here?" He asked her.

Wendy nodded. "I wanted to see Abel. They said it was fine. How tempting is a carnival?" She said, trying to be lighthearted.

Jax smiled and hugged her. "How you been?"

Wendy shrugged. "It's a struggle, but I'm doing fine. There's my little man." She said as Tara walked up to the pair, Abel in her arms. Wendy had to ignore the stab of jealousy at seeing another woman with her child. And with Jax.

"Hi Wendy." Tara said, handing over Abel.

"Hey," She replied coldly. She cooed to the baby and all Jax could think was how shit his luck was. Two ex-girlfriend's and an ex-wife, all within a few feet from each other. Someone was bound to get slapped.

-----------------------------------------------

"Bella, you can't keep doing this." Samuel pleaded.

Bella ignored him as she grimaced from the needle puncturing her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt her high taking over. This was what she had been seeking for weeks now. What she had been unable to do in little old Charming, California. She reasoned that if she had to see Jax with Tara today looking like a happy fucking family, she couldn't do it sober. "Last time Sam, promise." She mumbled.

Samuel shook his head. "You've said that before."

Bella took out the needle and tossed it into a trash bin as she stood from the alley they were currently occupying. She could hear the sounds of screaming children in the distance, where the carnival was. She could also hear the rumble of bikes. "Give me a break Sam." She said, glaring at him.

Samuel narrowed his eyes at her. "If Jimmy finds out you're touching that stuff again, you know you're out."

"Which is exactly why he won't. Got it?" She said angrily.

Samuel shook his head sadly. "I mean the best for you."

"Yeah well I don't fucking need you looking out for me!" She spat. Ignoring the hurt look on Sam's face, she walked out of the alley and started heading to the carnival. One year. She had been clean one year, and barely a month in this fucking town, she was already sticking that damn needle in her skin again. After Big Bill had died, Jimmy wasn't taking any more of her shit and threatened her with a knife if she ever touched it again. She unconsciously touched the scar on her neck as she remembered exactly how he had persuaded her to quit.

"Where you been Shadow?" She greeted Brady with a pat on the back.

"Around." She said grinning.

She noticed Jimmy looking at her suspiciously, but he didn't say anything about it. "Everything seems to be according to plan." He noted smugly.

"Which is exactly why I suggested this." They all turned to see Jax behind them. He turned to Bella. "Can I talk to you?"

Bella shrugged and followed him a few feet away from her crew. "What's up?" She hoped he didn't notice she slurred slightly.

Jax noticed her red eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah," She said nonchalantly waving her hand.

Jax frowned, but continued. "I got a call today."

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"Allison." Bella froze at the mention of her former best friend. "She knows you're in town. She wants to see you."

Bella rubbed a hand over her face. "Why, so she can see what a fuck up I've become?"

Jax shook his head. "You're not a fuck up Bells."

She stared at him, feeling her anger rise. The drugs in her system already taking affect. "Don't do that, alright?"

Jax looked confused. "Do what?"

Bella glared. "Your whole you fucking care act. And don't call me Bells."

Jax tried to grab her hand. "I do care Bell-Shadow." He said correcting himself. He looked at their hands and something caught his eye. What looked like a puncture wound on her arm was staring straight at him.

Bella pulled her hand away. "Go fuck yourself. You never fucking cared about me. All you did was feed me bullshit to make yourself happy. Do yourself a favor and go back to Tara, Jax."

"What does Tara have to do with this?"

"Oh fuck off, you know she has everything to do with this." She didn't even know why she was arguing with him. It just..felt right. "It's bad enough I have to see you twenty four seven. Then you two have to parade your bullshit relationship in front of me!"

Jax grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away as she was starting to attract on-lookers with her screaming. "Hey! Calm down!" He said angrily. "Let's not forget who left who, alright?"

Bella looked at him wide eyed, before slapping him in the face. "Don't you dare," She said slowly. "put that on me."

Jax took a breath before responding. "Let me see your arm."

"What?" She mumbled.

"You heard me. You're acting like a lunatic and your eyes are bloodshot. Either you've swallowed some pills or you've been shooting up."

"Up yours." Bella responded, attempting to walk off, before Jax pulled her back to him, lifting the sleeve of her long shirt.

"You've got to be kidding." He spat, looking at her bruised arm.

"It was one time." She said, pulling her arm away.

Jax had to control his rage. "Do you realize what you're doing? Wendy's here. You remember her? The RECOVERING drug addict?"

"I don't give a fuck." Bella mumbled angrily. "I can't wait till this shit is done with. Then I'm gone for good."

Jax shook his head. "You'd be doing all of us a favor." As he started walking away, what she said next made him freeze where he was.

"I still love you."

He turned slowly. "What?" He whispered. He probably hadn't heard right.

Bella shook her head. "Why do you think I did this?" She said pointing to her arm. "You think it's easy watching you and Tara? You were my first love Jax. My first everything. God!" She screamed, angry at herself. How could she admit all that shit to him? She was mortified.

Jax walked slowly to her. "You think this shit's any easier for me? When you left.." He didn't continue. When she left it almost killed him. "Despite what you may think, I still care about you. How do you think I felt when the girl I'd loved was supposed to be the one to kill me?"

Bella stayed quiet. "All these years, and I.." She took a breath. "My feeling's haven't changed." She said bravely, looking up at him.

Jax had to resist the urge to kiss her. She looked fragile and sad. And he wanted to make her happy. "I love Tara." Bella's heart stopped. "But you coming back-I don't know. I'm not sure who I want now."

Bella looked at him, hope in her eyes. She felt herself inch closer to Jax, as he did the same. Almost near his lips and-

"Jacky boy, your mum's lookin' for you-woops sorry." Chibs said, clearly not sorry. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Jax closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

"She's gonna rip ya a new one if you don't show up soon. Somethin' about a kissing booth."

Jax rolled his eyes. "In a minute Chibs." When the older man walked away, he turned back to Bella. "We'll talk about this later. I promise."

Bella nodded, feeling as if she was soaring. Feeling better than any high she could get from a needle. There was hope.


	10. Faith

Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorrry!! I really can't express that enough. I know this is VERY late, but I have a legit excuse. School. It's just been kicking me in the butt lately! But I know I should have at least updated. I'm not really a fan of this chapter but the beginnings kind of crucial to the rest of the plot. The action really picks up next chapter and a few things are explained. And remember when I said I'd start writing from the acts of season two? Well next chapter it will start from there (with a few minor changes). Well once again I am reallyyyyyyy sorry and you guys are the best readers a girl could have!! I'm sorry for the crappie chapter but I hope you like it anyway.

SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter..that damn genius!

* * *

"_Fuck! You didn't tell me it'd hurt this bad!" Bella hissed at Jax. She was lying on her side in the middle of the body shop as the needle pierced her skin._

_Jax winced as Bella squeezed his hand to death. "I told you it wouldn't be easy. But it's tradition. Every old lady gets a crow on them somewhere."_

"_Tradition my ass!" Bella mumbled angrily. "Are you almost done yet?" She practically screamed at Happy._

_Happy grunted. "I would be if you didn't move so much."_

_Bella huffed and lay still as Happy finished her off. Forty-five minutes she'd been sitting in that chair and her back was beginning to ache from the odd angle she was in. She twitched as another shock of pain hit her. "Done." Happy said, rubbing something cool on her skin._

_Jax kissed Bella's head and smiled. "You did great baby."_

_Bella frowned as she got up, sore and annoyed. "Fantastic." She said sarcastically._

"_Wanna see it?" Happy asked. _

_Bella nodded her head as he held a mirror to her side. Besides being red, puffy, and slightly bleeding, the big crow was actually endearing. "Like it?" Jax asked, grinning at her through the mirror._

_Bella smiled. "I think I love it." She turned to Happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."_

_Happy grunted back a response, but Jax saw him smile to himself. He grabbed Bella's ass as they both looked on in the mirror. "Now you really belong to me." He whispered._

_Bella rose an eyebrow. "Possessive much?" She asked smiling._

"_I'm serious." Jax said turning her to face him. "You're mine. And now everyone will know it." He grinned. "You're branded for life baby."_

_Bella looked at him tenderly. "As long as you want me Teller, I'll be yours."_

* * *

"_That is just too cool!" Allison grinned, as Bella pulled her shirt back down._

"_You can't tell anyone about my tattoo." Bella said, wincing as her nail brushed against her still sore skin._

_Allison nodded. "What does it mean anyway?"_

_Bella walked out of the stall and washed her hands. "Means I'm Jax's old lady."_

_Allison followed Bella out of the stall. "So what did you guys sleep together?"_

_Bella blushed. "What? No. It's not like that." She opened the bathroom doors. "Me and Jax don't do that."_

_Allison was quiet for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "You're a virgin?!" Allison screeched. _

_Bella glared at her. "Shut-up Allison." She hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard._

"_Sorry," Allison said, still wide eyed. "You're a virgin?" She whispered._

"_Yes, alright." Bella said, holding her book-bag closer to her chest and walking into her chemistry class._

"_But how?" Allison asked, sitting next to her. "I mean your boyfriend aint exactly ugly Bella. And I can't believe he'd hold out."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "We just haven't got to that point yet." She said blushing._

"_Bullshit!" Allison exclaimed, receiving a glare from her teacher. "Sorry," She mumbled. She opened her chemistry book and pretended to read for a minute. "Bullshit. I saw the way you two looked at each other." She said out of the corner of her mouth. _

"_It's not like that between us." Bella hissed at her. "Besides, we don't even sleep in the same room."_

"_You're joking!" Allison said loudly, yet again. She raised her hands as her teacher glared at her. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Shut up." She waited until he'd turned back to the black board before continuing. "You guys don't sleep together?" She whispered furiously. "Why the hell not?"_

_Bella shrugged. "Jax doesn't want to." She mumbled._

_Allison stared at her for a few seconds before grinning slowly. "You so want to sleep with him."_

_Bella's eyes widened as she blushed. "I do not!" She hissed._

_Allison grinned even wider. "You so do. It's written all over your face!"_

"_Doesn't matter what I want." Bella mumbled. "I rejected him twice and now he doesn't even hint at anything."_

"_Meet me after school." Allison whispered. "I'll give you some pointers that'll get him really hot and bothered."_

"_Ladies! This is your last warning!"_

_Bella and Allison bowed their heads. "Sorry Mr. Deville."_

* * *

"_Where have you been all day?" Jax asked his very tardy girlfriend as Allison dropped her off at six; three hours past school ending._

_Bella shrugged. "Around."_

_Jax frowned. "Around? And what the hell are you wearing?" He looked her up and down and admired her tight pink miniskirt and black corset top. She looked like a hooker._

"_Allison and I went shopping." Bella said nonchalantly, walking past Jax and heading to her room. She grinned as she heard the boys whistling and giving Jax a hard time. _

_However, before she reached her room she felt someone grab her and turn her around. She bumped into Jax and let out a little sound. "What's wrong?"_

_Bella almost gave up her little show at the concern on his face. He looked like a lost little boy. But Allison had told her indifference. Indifference was key. "Nothing." She said smiling strangely and pulling her hand away. _

_Jax stared at her confused. They had been great last night. "Did I do something?" He asked quietly. He tried not to notice her heart shaped ass as she bent down to get something._

_Bella smirked as she heard him grunt behind her. "What could you have done?" She asked in a bored tone of voice. "I'm gonna take a shower. See you later?" She said pushing him slightly out her door. She smiled at Jax's frown, and almost jumped for joy on her way to the shower. So far, so good._

* * *

"_Jesus Christ!"_

"_Shut the fuck up Prospect! She don't belong to you."_

"_But damn Bobby, tell me that aint a piece of ass!"_

_Bella smirked as she pretended not to hear the men speaking. She put in an extra little groan as she reached for the can of coke on the highest shelf in the bar. Wearing only a pair of black lace panties and one of Jax's old t-shirts, it was quite a sight. _

"_Fuck, ay Shadow!" She turned around as Tigs called her. "When you're done with the V.P how bout you get some of my lovin'" He laughed._

_Bella scoffed and flipped her head. "Don't you wish Tigger." The boys started laughing as Bella smirked at a glaring Tig. _

_The room quieted as the door opened and in walked Jax. He hadn't noticed Bella yet as he greeted the boys. "Chibs, Bobby. What were you laughin' at?" He asked grinning. Bella couldn't help but admire how good he looked in his cut. _

_Chibs coughed a bit. "Uh, just Shadow giving Tigs a hard time is all."_

_Jax scrunched up his brows. He looked up from Chibs and his eyes caught Bella's. She smiled nervously and waved at him, as his eyes turned into slits. _

"_Hi baby," Bella said sweetly. He merely continued glaring at her. It got even worse as he saw her ass peeking out of his shirt. One of the boys snorted, to keep from laughing out loud. "Um, thirsty?" She said, holding out the coke bottle to him. _

_The room was quiet as Jax practically growled. "Go. To. Your. Fucking. Room." He bit out menacingly._

_Bella grinned. She had anticipated this. "Make me." She whispered._

_The boys broke out in whistles and loud obnoxious laughs. Jax gave them a look to quiet them. It worked. "Fine," He said, turning back to Bella. "You wanna be treated like a whore," Bella had to keep her feet still as he stalked toward her like a wild animal. "I will!" He said before grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. _

_Bella gasped as he picked her up like a rag doll. "Let me down you idiot! I'm not wearing any pants!" She screamed trying to pull the shirt, which was now exposing her ass, down. _

"_You weren't minding it before!" Jax grunted. "Give the boys a good view Bells!"_

_Speaking of, the men were all staring quietly at the train-wreck before them. And at Bella's ass. _

"_Fuck you!" She screamed struggling. She was gonna punch Allison in the face! This HAD not been in the plans._

"_Gladly!" Jax yelled, before storming down the hallway. _

_A few of the boys waved pityingly at her, while Tig made a rude hand gesture. Bella tried to flip him off, before Jax banged her head against the wall. "Watch it you fucker!"_

_Jax ignored her, as he kicked her bedroom door closed and threw her on the bed. He started pacing before giving her a glare and a look of malice. "The fuck is wrong with you?" Bella stayed quiet as she was sprawled on the bed. "Do you know that Tig has two sexual assault charges? I mean I trust the guy Bella but you never know! And your dumb ass walks out half naked in front of him!" _

_Bella turned her widened eyes toward him. "Jax I-" She almost screamed as Jax pounced on her and cut her off. _

"_Shut up and take off my shirt!" He growled. He kissed her roughly. "All you had to do was ask kid. I didn't think you were ready."_

_Bella's eyes practically popped out of her head. "But how'd you-" They both turned their heads as Allison walked in through the door._

"_Hey don't kill each-whoa!" She said grinning as she noticed their positions. "Sorry to interrupt." _

_Bella looked at Allison then at Jax, as they shared a conspiratorial look. Her mind finally clicked. "You little bi-"_

"_Thank me in the morning!" Allison said, running out and shutting the door._

_Bella groaned and put her hands over her face. "I'm mortified." She mumbled._

_Jax laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't be. I swear Bella if you'd told me earlier..." He sucked in a breath. "We'd have done this sooner."_

_She turned her eyes to his. "So you do want me? In this way, I mean."_

_Jax grinned at her. "I'd have waited forever if you'd asked me." He kissed her softly. "And yes, I do want you." With that he kissed her again, this time rougher yet with more love. She was frozen at first. From his words, but mostly from his touch. How one man who was so tough on the outside could have such a tender touch, amazed her. She hesitantly reached out and grasped his hair, closing her eyes and relaxing under his fingertips. As he moved from her lips to her neck, she closed her eyes as he grasped her shirt and pulled it higher and higher until he could touch her naked breasts. She tried to pull it down, but he remained firm._

"_You're beautiful." He whispered softly, looking down at her._

_She blushed and looked away as he kissed each breast like a caress. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure and moaned quietly. Reaching out, she lifted his shirt and pulled it above his head, running her hands along the hard muscles underneath. She felt Jax shake slightly as her nails grazed his skin. When his hands touched her panties, their eyes met. "I love you." She whispered._

_Jax looked at her tenderly. "You're sure?" Bella nodded her head. "I love you too. My Shadow."_

_With that, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Bella held her breath as she saw his manhood free from it's confinement. "Will it hurt?" She whispered._

_Jax sighed. "Only for a bit. I'll stop whenever you want me to." Bella nodded her head, and closed her eyes when he began to touch her. Starting at her hips going lower before-_

"_Oh!" She exclaimed in shock at the rush of pleasure that emanated from his touch. _

_After making sure she was ready for him, he entered. Her sharp intake of breath caused him to stop, but she nodded in encouragement. When he reached her barrier, he couldn't help but smile. His Bella was truly his. No other man would take this from her. "I love you Bella." He whispered, before entering her fully and breaking her wall. He tried to control himself as he heard her cry out in pain. She was so nice to be in. So right, he had trouble not to continue. "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Bella felt as if her groin was on fire. Never had she felt pain like that. She felt tears streaming down her face, but after a minute, she felt nothing. Only the urge to continue. "Keep going." She whispered._

_Jax's eyes widened. "Bella if you're in pain we'll stop. But if I continue I'm afraid I won't."_

_Bella touched him gently. "Keep. Going." She repeated, with a smile._

_That being the only encouragement he needed, Jax began to move inside her. He closed his eyes at the pleasure that was surging through him. This was what he had searched for after Tara. A new love. A true love. Hearing her moan was helping him achieve his ecstasy, and after ten minutes they reached it together._

_Laying naked next to each other in the little bed, they held on tight to one another. And still holding on, they fell asleep. Into a world full of bliss and delight. Into a haze of love._

* * *

"How long have you been using?" He asked her quietly.

Bella looked at Jax and wondered how to answer. "Four years." She said after a minute. "After I left here." Jax shook his head at her. She rolled her eyes. "Don't fucking give me that look. You damn well know why I started."

"There's other ways to get over shit like that Bella! Drugging yourself isn't the answer."

"It is for me!" She said glaring at him.

They'd spent the last few hours of the fund raiser avoiding each other, before Jax had told her to follow him to the graveyard. At first, they'd been quiet. But Jax wanted answers. He needed them. "Look," He said sighing. "I'm not here to fight with you. I want to help you with whatever it is you need. But you gotta tell me Bells. I don't want you exploding on me every time you don't agree with me."

Bella scoffed. "Like you could fucking help me with anything."

Jax growled. "Stop fucking acting like I don't care! You still mean something to me!"

Bella laughed mirthlessly. "That's fucking rich. You say that to all your exes?"

Jax lit a cigarette. "Fucking stubborn. Just like you were before you left." He took a drag. "I do care about you though. And now I know you do too."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I was high. It doesn't count."

Jax snorted. "What do you mean it doesn't count. If anything it counts more. You were telling the truth. You and I both know it."

Bella stood from her position on the little bench in the graveyard. "Yeah, I'm out of here. Believe what you want, but I don't care about you!" She started walking away when-

"You know, I always wondered what he'd be like if he'd been given the chance to grow up." Bella turned slowly and saw the little grave Jax was staring at. Thomas Teller. "Mom says it's fate. Him dying." He paused taking another drag. "See I think God wanted him. As a sort of protector for me."

"I used to think that way about my mom." Bella whispered. She walked toward Jax and stared at the little grave. "That she was just an angel who needed to go back home. To take care of me from above."

Jax smiled. "That's a nice way of thinking about it."

Bella nodded. "It was. Until I realized it was foolish to think like that. And then I grew up." She lit a cigarette herself. "Hey you remember the first time we slept together."

Jax nodded slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "Yeah."

"You told me you'd wait for me forever. I believed that too. Until I realized that was stupid too. Believing in things is bullshit Jax. All they do is let you down. You and I both know this." She put her cigarette out and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow Jax."

He heard her walk away and sighed. One thing was for certain; he'd get Bella to believe in him again. It was worth a try.


	11. Rape

Hello Hello!! Yes, I know, I know. I'm late. Yet Again. I'm really sorry and before you throw things at me I just want you to know I'm already working on the next chapter so that will hopefully be out later this week. Thank you so much for continuing to read and review. I REALLY love you guys. I do!

Thank you Linda, Mcbailey, Sidthe, MissCrys, piper14798, CanYouReachTheStars, Hans153, and ozlady80. BEST READERS EVER!!!!Love you guys, enjoy. :)

_

* * *

___

She was writhing in pleasure underneath him, moaning louder and louder. She almost felt like an animal. They had made love before, but never quite like this. A passionate, angry, emotional love making.

"_So. Close." She heard him groan from above her._

_As he moved inside her, she remembered the reason for their fight earlier and sunk her nails into his back, drawing blood. That was it. He shuddered before releasing himself in her. As he puffed out quick breaths, he moved off of her and onto his back. Bella merely rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. He had been gone for three nights without a single call as to where he was. She had to hear it from Gemma that he had been called away for 'Official club business' as she put it. That wasn't good enough for her. After more than a year together she had foolishly expected more out of him. As if all of that wasn't bad enough, he had shown up in front of the club a bleeding mess._

_The sound of a cellphone ring, turned both their attentions from the angry silence in the air. "Hello?" Jax said into the receiver. He looked at Bella and sighed. "Yeah I'll be there. Yeah, alright. Bye." Bella watched him get up and get dressed. She was seething. He turned to her. "Listen Bells, I'm so-"_

"_Save it!" She barked at him, turning back to give a lashing. But then she saw the bruises all over his chest. And the way he winced as he put on his shirt, broke her heart. Sighing, she reached her arms out to him. "Come here."_

_Jax grinned at her. "You and your mood swings." He shook his head and walked toward her._

"_Shut up!" She said glaring. "Take your shirt off."_

_Jax smiled. "Baby didn't we already go over this?" He groaned as he got punched in the stomach. "Fuck, alright." He took off his shirt._

_Bella grimaced at the black and blue chest that stared at her. "Jesus Jax what happened?" She ran her hands over his ribs and when he winced, she knew they were broken. "You gotta see a doctor."_

_He pushed her hands away. "I'm fine. Anyway I'll be back later." At her disbelieving look, he sighed. "I promise I'll be back by tonight." When he went to kiss her cheek, she turned away and got off the bed, heading toward the shower. Jax merely watched her retreating form and took a deep breath. Ever since she'd started talking to his mom more, she'd become possessive and demanding. Two qualities he hated in his women. If things didn't change soon..._

* * *

"_And he just left me!" Bella spat out to Gemma._

_Gemma looked at the younger girl with a raised eyebrow. She was turning into a somewhat more tamed version of herself. "Club business is more important than anything honey."_

_Bella sighed. "Yeah I know, but-" She took a sip of the drink Gemma had offered her. "I just wish he'd tell me things. Anything! He just keeps it all bottled up."_

_Gemma rolled her eyes. "Sounds like his father." _

_Bella watched her smile as her little bird flew over to her. She looked calm and serene. Nothing like the bitch Bella knew her to be. "How do you do it? How do you keep sane in this world. I mean it's never guaranteed they come home right?"_

_Gemma kissed her little baby on the beak. "There's no guarantee with anything in life, sweetheart. We just gotta hope."_

_Bella rubbed her hand over her face and looked out the kitchen window of Gemma's house. Was this how it was going to be? _Hoping _Jax would come home? _

* * *

"_I'm coming with you!"_

"_Hell no you're not!"_

"_Jax! I've made up my mind!"_

"_Apparently you don't have even HALF a mind if you want to tag along!"_

_Bella glared at Jax. "Then tell me where you're going."_

_Jax grabbed his hair and wondered if it would be more painful to yank out all his hair, or sit here and argue with his eighteen year old girlfriend about her joining him to talk to Darby and his crew. "You're being fucking ridiculous Bells. I can't take you with me! And I can't tell you where I'm going."_

_Bella's glare merely intensified. "Then I can't say I'll be here when you come back." She whispered angrily._

_Jax stared at her in shock. "You threatening to leave?"_

"_Jax! Let's go!" Chibs called. _

_Jax glared at her once more before walking over to Chibs. "You comin'?" He asked, lighting a cigarette. _

_Chibs nodded. "Clay wants all of us. Says it could get ugly." He whispered the last part. Seeing Bella walking behind Jax he grinned widely. "Good evening Miss Shadow. How's ma beauty queen?"_

_Jax interrupted before Bella could speak. "Who's stayin' at the club?"_

"_Piney. Now let's go." Clay said, walking out of his old room. He looked at Bella. "You, go to Gemma's."_

_Bella nodded. "Alright." She turned to Jax. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Jax nodded, but turned when she leaned forward for a kiss. Chibs saw this and frowned. "See ya later Shadow." He said, kissing her forehead. "Forget bout our brooding prince." He whispered._

_Bella nodded. "Thanks Chibs."_

* * *

"_Piney, I'm gonna get going." Bella called as she walked out of her room. The boys had been gone for over an hour and she had finished collecting her stuff from Jax's room. One night with Gemma was not as exciting as it sounded. _

"_Lemme take you Shadow. Jax'll kill me if I let you go alone."_

_Bella shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. Allison's going to pick me up." At his disbelieving look she smiled and walked over to him. "I promise Piney, I'll be alright." She kissed his cheek,_

"_Alright kid, be careful." Piney grunted. _

_Bella nodded and walked outside. She picked up her phone and called Allison. After three rings, she picked up. "Allison,"_

"_Yeah, I'm almost there."_

"_Alright I'll just-"_

"_Shit!" Allison yelled._

"_What? What happened?" Bella asked worriedly._

"_My fucking tire just blew out!" Allison cursed. "Fuck, Bella I'm sorry I won't make it."_

_Bella let out a breath she had been holding. "Hey it's alright. I'll just walk there."_

"_No, just wait for a half hour and I'll be there."_

"_It's fine Allison. Gemma's house is barely ten minutes away."_

_She heard Allison sigh. "Alright, if you're sure."_

"_I'm sure, now go fix your car." Bella laughed as he heard Allison curse and the line go dead. She sighed and began her walk to Gemma's. It was dark and getting cold. She buttoned up her jacket and kept her head down, just like Jax had told her to when out late. The thought of Jax brought angry tears to her eyes. She was sick of being treated like a child or a porcelain doll. She could handle herself just fine. And the fact that Jax would just leave for days and not even blink bothered her more than anything else. She hated being kept in the dark. But of course, the club came first. So her feelings had to be put aside. She rolled her eyes. That club had taken over both their lives, and she was getting sick of it._

_Bella frowned when she felt someone following her. But when she turned around, no one was there. Taking a deep breath, she told herself she was being ridiculous. Five minutes later she knew she hadn't just imagined someone throw something at her. She turned around, balling her hands in fists. "Hello?" She called out. She was shaking now. But not from the cold. She reached for her cellphone but before she could get it, she felt someone grab her. That was before she fainted._

* * *

"Oh hell yeah!" Juice screamed happily. "Take it off baby!"

Bella rolled her eyes at the way he was ogling the strippers Tig had gotten. They were currently celebrating the amount of money they had made from the fund raiser and the Tankers along with some hookers, had been invited to the club to party. She was itching to get high. Especially with the unavoidable meeting she was supposed to have with the Mayans tomorrow. But Jax had been annoyingly keeping an eye on her the whole night. And Samuel...she rolled her eyes at the thought. He'd been ignoring her since yesterday for jumping off the band wagon of staying clean.

"Oi Shadow! Get yer tight little ass over here!" She heard Chibs call.

Laughingly, she walked over to him and the other boys. "What is it Scot?"

Chibs gave the boys a sneaky grin. "I was just telling the boys here about the time you punched Tigs over there in the groin."

Bella laughed. "Oh yeah."

Half-Sack smiled. "Why'd ya do that?"

Bella took a shot and grinned. "You've met him. Why not?"

The boys laughed as she moved on outside, Jax quickly behind her. She sighed. "I'm not gonna do anything! Stop following me around."

Jax frowned. "I'm not following you."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned around. She held her hands up. "Alright, I give up. Search me."

"What?" Jax asked, confused.

Bella nodded. "You heard me. Search me. If that's gonna be what takes you off my back then so be it." Jax paused before quickly patting her down. Bella tilted her head and put her hands on her hips, when he didn't find anything. "Happy?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah I guess." He grabbed her arm when she turned to leave. "Bells-" He felt his pants vibrate and he reached for his phone. "Hold on," He said to Bella before picking up.

"_Hey baby."_

"Hey. What's up." Jax tried to act nonchalant as he heard Tara's voice on the other end.

"_Nothing, just wanted to see when you'd come home."_

He rubbed his hand over his face. "In a little ok?"

"_Yeah see you." _He heard her take a deep breath. "_I love you."_

Jax looked at Bella. "Me too." He shut off his phone.

Bella smirked. "Girlfriend?" She asked.

Jax shook his head. "No." He felt a little bad for lying about Tara. He loved her, he did. But with Bella back- he didn't know anymore. "Anyways Bells-" He groaned as he heard yet another interruption approaching.

An expensive looking silver Mercedes approached the club slowly.

"What the hell is this?" Clay asked, and walked over to the man dressed in the suit, who had exited the vehicle.

"Come on." Jax grabbed Bella's hand and walked to the front, next to Clay. She had to ignore the way her hand felt in his and almost slapped herself, when she pulled away.

"Garage is closed." Clay called, stalking over to the man.

The man smirked. "We're not here for car repairs. I understand you're a Camacho fan." He handed Clay what looked like a box of cigars.

Clay merely stared at it. "Who are ya?"

A taller bald man stepped forward and handed Clay a card. "Just stopping by to give a little friendly advice."

Bella's eyes widened. "Arian Nation." She whispered to Jax.

"How do you know?"

She indicated his arm and when Jax looked closer, what appeared to be a Swastika peeked out.

Clay looked at the card. "And what advice would that be?"

"We feel it would be best for all concerned if you stopped dealing arms to the One Niners and the Mayans."

Everyone started laughing as Clay replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just mechanics and Harley lovers."

Bella looked closer at someone. She stepped near Clay. "That's one of Darby's guys back there."

The man in the suit nodded at her. "Mr. Darby is-one of our supporters."

Clay looked at the men closely. "Expensive car. Hell of a suit. Got all your teeth. Must be at the top of the Arian food chain."

The man smirked. "What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to color." Tig pulled out his gun and held it to the man. The man barely blinked. "Are you gonna shoot me Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?"

Clay sighed. "Look, I don't know what Darby told ya. And I don't know what your angle is. But, let me be real clear. Nobody threatens SAMCRO. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black. Brown." He glared at the bald man. "Or white. So why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car and ride back into Nazi town. Cuz the next time you piss all over my shoes." He nodded at Tig. "He will kill ya. I don't care how many witnesses."

The man paused. "My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then-" He put the box of cigars on the floor. "Enjoy."

The Sons and the Tankers made sure the newcomers were off the property before coming back to the party. Bella frowned. "What's wrong?" Jax asked her.

"I feel like I knew that guy. The one with the suit."

Jax raised his brows. "Oh yeah? Where from?"

"I can't remember." Bella said, still perplexed as to where she'd seen that face before. She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. Early start tomorrow."

Jax nodded. "Yeah, alright. Be careful."

Bella nodded but was almost given a heart attack when Jax kissed her cheek. They stood there awkwardly for about a minute. "Um, I'll see ya." She just about ran to her bike, thinking one thing. What the Fuck just happened?"

* * *

Bella groaned as she rolled over and put her pillow over her head. She groaned as the ringing continued. Angrily searching through her drawer for her phone she looked at the time. Who the fuck was calling her at three in the morning.

"What?!" She practically screamed into the phone.

"_Bella?"_

She wiped her eyes and cleared her voice. "Chief Unser? You do know what time it is, right?"

"_Yeah sweetheart, sorry about that. Uh listen I need your help. It's Gemma."_

* * *

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" Bella exclaimed. She had just arrived at Tara's place and she almost threw up when she saw the state of Gemma.

"Nice to see you too." Gemma said monotonously.

Bella held a hand to her mouth as she neared the older woman. Unser stepped in front of her. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her, she's not listening to either of us."

Bella saw Tara out of the corner of her eye, but tried her best to ignore her. "Gemma-" Her voice cut as she realized that one of the strongest women she had ever known was sitting in front of her beaten to a bloody pulp and looking weaker than she'd ever seen her.

Gemma closed her eyes. "Don't. Do not feel sorry for me."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not." She went closer and sat next to her. "What happened?"

Gemma closed her eyes. "Use your imagination."

Unser stood. "Maybe, we should let her rest a while."

"We have to get her to the hospital." Tara said.

"No!" Gemma protested.

Tara frowned. "I can't treat you in my living room."

Gemma shook her head. "No. Everybody will know."

Bella sighed. "Gemma, she's just trying to help." The older woman sat stubborn as ever. Bella turned to Tara. "Think you can bullshit anything?"

Tara nodded. "We'll go home. Get you some clothes, pick up Abel and say we're running some more tests."

Gemma looked at her. "You could get fired for that."

"I'll figure it out." Tara responded.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Gemma whispered.

"Gemma-"

"Promise me."

Unser spoke up. "Well we gotta tell Clay."

"No." Bella said. Gemma stared straight at her. "This could kill him."

Gemma nodded. "Not Clay. Not Jax. No one."

Unser and Tara looked shocked. But they agreed. Tara got up and whispered something to Unser before he left. Sitting on each side of her, both girls picked up one of Gemma's hands and held tightly. Bella felt her grip her hand tightly. And before she could protest, she kissed the back of one and lay her head on her shoulder. For as much as they bickered, Gemma and Bella loved each other fiercely.


	12. History Repeat

Hello all! First can I just thank you all for sticking by me while my computer goes through it's glitches. Second, I hope you all like this chapter. It's sort of a filler chapter that's why it's not too long.

Thank you to mcbailey, HermioneAndMarcus, LazySmurf247, BatistasAngel, ozlady80, LRP, and piper14798

As for CanYouReachTheStars- I LOVE young Jax/Bella. It's so fun, because I can make it all up. The present has a storyline that I have to follow, so still creative but not as much.

Linda- I wonder, do you have a fanfiction account? I'd really like to message you some ideas. I ALWAYS love your reviews and you seem to have good input. I don't know, just let me know I guess :) Maybe it's because you make me feel so good about my writing.

By the way- I LOVE all of you guys! I really do! You all make me feel so good about myself! So keep up with the reviews (you don't have to) oh and tell me if you didn't enjoy something. I'm always a fan of constructive criticism.

_

* * *

Her body ached. Her eyes blind to the world around her, all she felt was severe pain. One that she suspected wasn't going away anytime soon. She tried to move but felt herself pinned. She was wondering why she wasn't waking up from this horrible dream._

"_Fuck!" Someone cursed, and she felt something wet drip down her legs. It took her a minute to realize someone was between her legs. And someone else was holding her down._

_She opened her mouth to scream, but almost chocked on the gag that occupied it. "Looks like sleeping beauty's awake."_

_Darkness. That's all she saw. Something was covering her eyes as she squirmed around what felt like an old mattress. She tried screaming again, but only heard her muffled cries. She was hysterical at this point. "Shut up bitch!" She cried harder as she felt her face slapped. Dear God where was she?_

"_Think this'll teach her?"_

"_Nah, I want her to look at me when it happens."_

_Laughter, then. "You're crazy man. What if your uncle finds out?"_

"_Uncle Dar will just have to agree with me." She felt herself flipped onto her stomach. Before she could scream again, her blindfold was taken off. She stopped breathing when a mirror image of what couldn't be Bella stared back at her. Her eyes black and blue, swollen lips, and a definitely broken jaw. Scarier than that was the man now positioning himself behind her. He grinned at her evilly. "Remember me sweetheart?" Mr. Unknown from the horrible party she attended, grabbed her hips roughly, pointing them up. "Say hi to your boyfriend for me." The moment her gag was ripped off, she heard a scream so horrible, she'd never forget it. It sounded like an animal being skinned alive. Like a dying cat. It sounded like...her. As he entered her over and over, she grew louder and louder. The pain intensified with every entrance his unwanted member made into her backside. The worst part was that she couldn't even struggle. She had to sit there and take the pain. Take what this man was inflicting upon her. For reasons she did not know. _

_After five minutes of the torturous and horrendous pain, she merely lay emotionless. Her screaming done. The only thing she wondered now was-when death would come for her._

* * *

"_The deal was, you stop whatever you're doing with the Mayans. That's means no more fucking drugs in Charming. You wanna sit there and tell me you didn't bring any of that shit into my town?" Clay asked Darby, angrily._

_Darby began fidgeting. "I swear Clay, you got it mixed up. Alvarez and his men, they're fucking liars!"_

_Clay raised a threatening hand. "By tomorrow, that shit better be out of here. Got it?"_

_Darby nodded. "I'll make sure of it Clay."_

_Jax got up and patted Darby on the back. "Good boy Darbs. Now you get to live another day." With that, he walked out with Chibs behind him. _

"_How ya think that went?"_

_Jax shrugged. "Fine, I-" He felt his pocket vibrate and picked up his phone. "Hel-"_

"_Jax! I'm so sorry! I swear, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen! She kept going! I'm so sorry Jax!"_

"_Whoa, Allison-" Jax frowned as he heard Bella's best friend sobbing over the phone._

"_I'm so sorry." She continued to sob. "It's my fault. My fault."_

"_Allison!" Jax yelled over the phone. "What the fuck happened?" He prayed it wasn't what he thought._

"_It's Bella." The girl cried quietly._

* * *

_He walked into the quiet little house, Allison and his mother in tow. His gun cocked and ready he got passed the empty living room. "You sure she's here?"_

"_I don't know." Allison cried. "That's what the guy on the phone said."_

"_Ma, take Allison and go outside." He saw blood on the bedroom door down the hall and felt himself gag._

_Gemma cocked her .38. "I aint going no where."_

_Jax took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door._

"_OH MY GOD!" He heard Allison scream. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt his mom hold him up as he practically dropped to his knees at the sight in front of him. Flashes of Bella smiling appeared in his mind. Of her sweet innocent face. The one he fell in love with. Not the bloody pulp laying on the bed in front him. _

"_BELLA!" Allison screamed, running to her and shaking her lifeless body. "Bella wake up!" She sobbed. She cradled her best friends head and sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating as she rocked back and forth. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Dear God." Gemma mumbled. "Jax," She whispered._

_The last thing he remembered was holding his mom tightly as he began to cry hysterically. _

* * *

"_Fractured ribs, broken nose, arms snapped practically in half. She'll be in surgery all day tomorrow. She's been unconscious for a while."_

_Jax barely listened as the doctor listed everything that was wrong with Bella. His Bella. The one he'd promised to protect. Looking at her broken and bruised body laying in the hospital bed, he wished he could off himself. _

"_There's one more thing." The doctor said quietly. "Are you her legal guardians."_

_Gemma stepped forward. "I am, yes."_

_The doctor sighed. "Can we talk in private?"_

_Gemma looked at her tortured son. "Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of my son."_

_The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, well." He took a deep breath. "Usually in these situations we do a number of tests. Either for drugs, alcohol, poisons, anything really. Also-"_

"_What?" Gemma asked._

"_Rape." The doctor said quietly, though Jax heard him._

"_And..?" Gemma asked again._

"_Rape kit came back positive. I'm so sorry."_

_Gemma stood in shock as Jax sat in silence. His mind was refusing to accept the horror that someone had been inside his girlfriend. Forcefully. He held his head as it began to spin with images of his sweet and innocent girlfriend treated worse than an animal. Of her body being abused in ways he couldn't comprehend. _

"_Jax!" Gemma called as her son ran out of the hospital room, gun in hand. She quickly reached for her cellphone and dialed Clay. "Jax is gone." Her husband quickly shut off the phone, and she assumed went to look for his step-son._

_Sighing, Gemma turned toward the broken girl in the hospital bed. The one her son had fallen in love with. The one SHE had to admit...she loved as well. Walking toward the young girl, she slipped off the cross she wore around her neck and put it over Bella's head. "So you'll be looked after kid."_

* * *

"It's all there."

Alvarez took the bag of money and handed it to one of his boys. He gave Bella a smirk. "You know we're gonna count it. And if you screwed me, even if it's a dollar, you're dead."

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah." She lit a cigarette. "You gonna count it, or can I leave?"

Alvarez smirked at her. "Stay right there Blondie."

Bella rolled her eyes and glared at the man now holding a gun to her head. "Alvarez! Get your boy to back the fuck off before I cut off his-"

"Calm down Bella!" Sam said elbowing her rougly.

Alvarez walked toward them. "Do we have a problem?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, every thing's fine." When Alvarez turned back to his boys, Sam glared at Bella. "I get that you're a little nervous, but calm the fuck down."

Bella frowned at that. Sam had never so much as sent a bad look her way, let alone cursed at her. Ever since they'd come to Charming, none of her crew wanted much to do with her. "Fuck off Sam." She mumbled angrily.

Samuel grabbed her upper arm roughly. "Damn it Bella! Stop being a bitch for one second and get your head in the game. I had to practically beg Jimmy not to put a bullet in your head the other night. He knows Bella. He showed me the fucking syringe."

Bella's blood froze. Jimmy knew she started again. Her hand unconsciously rubbed the scar on her neck. "You told him?" She asked furiously.

Sam looked like she'd just slapped him. "I'd never tell Jimmy. No matter how stupid you are, I don't want to see you get hurt." Sam sighed. "I don't know how he found out Bella, but he wants a meeting. With no Sons."

Bella felt her heart stop for a moment. She imagined all the horrific things Jimmy could do to her. She had no idea what he was planning.

But before she could respond to Sam, Alvarez walked back over to them. "You got your extension Blondie. Two months." He warned.

Bella nodded. "Two months."

* * *

Bella walked up to the front desk of the hospital. "Gemma Morrow."

The disgruntled nurse looked up something on her computer. "You family?" She asked.

Bella frowned. "Yeah."

The nurse didn't look convinced. "I need proof of identification Miss."

Bella bit her lip. "Listen lady, you either get me in there or-"

"Bella." Looking up and seeing Tara walked toward her was the last thing Bella wanted. "Uh, Muriel, this is Gemma's niece. I'll just take her with me." The older nurse merely nodded and went back to her computer. Bella snarled at her before following Tara to wherever Gemma was. "So when'd you last shoot up?"

Bella was taken aback. "What?"

Tara stopped in front of a hospital door and pointed at Bella's arm. "Your veins are practically popping out of you arm."

Bella quickly pulled down her shirt sleeve. "What's it to you what I do?"

Tara shrugged. "It looks fresh, so either you just started or you've fallen off the bandwagon." She stared at the younger woman for a moment longer. "Listen if you need help-"

Bella laughed. "I don't need shit from you."

Tara nodded. "I know. But if you want any help, call me anytime. Jax has my number."

Bella shook her head. "I'm sure he does." With that, she walked into the room Gemma was in. Tara watched her leave and sighed. She always felt she had some sort of debt she needed to repay Bella with. Remembering a night not too long ago made her realize she had much to do before the girl would forgive her.

* * *

"Gemma?" Bella asked quietly as she approached the older woman on the bed. She looked up at Bella, bruised and broken.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

Bella frowned and walked to the side of the bed. "I came to see how you were doing." She looked at Gemma with sad eyes.

Gemma glared at her. "Don't do that!"

Bella's frown deepened. "Do what?"

"Don't fucking look at me with that pitying look!"

Bella sighed. "I don't pity you Gemma. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Gemma mock laughed. "Oh like you know what I'm going through."

Bella looked wounded. "How could you say that." She whispered. "After what happened to me. How could you say that?" She looked like she wanted to say something else, but threw something at Gemma's bed. "Here, I got that for you." And with that, she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Gemma sighed and closed her eyes. After a minute, she reached for whatever it was Bella had thrown on her bed. She almost cried when she saw what it was. The little cross she had given Bella so many years ago now lay at her feet with a little note attached to it. _So you'll be looked after._


	13. Consequences

Hello my lovelies!!! Once again just want to say I love you all! And my computer is FINALLY completely fixed! Yay! And chappies will be out faster from now on! (Hopefully :) ) Enjoy this chapter (I hope) i love you and thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!!

_

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

_He heard the machine quietly telling him she was still alive. Still breathing, even if barely. He sighed. Poor little thing. Like a butterfly who's wings had been cut off, she lay in the hospital bed pathetic and half-dead. The doctors had said had she been brought just a minute late, it would have been a minute too late. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. At least he could try one more time.  
_

"_Bella?" He asked quietly, shaking her softly._

_She could hear him. She knew she could. And she wanted to smile at the sound of his voice, and the smell of his peppermint breath. The only comfort in her life had been this kind and gentle man. The sweetest she'd met in her life. _

"_Bella?" He tried again, with less hope this time. Another sigh and she felt him get up to leave._

_But no, she didn't want him to leave. She still had so many questions. Like where everyone was and why had no one besides him come to see her? No! She couldn't have him leave her alone with these dreams that she had no idea why she was having. This was her only chance._

"_Mmmm.." _

_He turned just as he was about to leave her room. He could have sworn he heard moaning. Shaking his head he was about to leave again, when he heard her voice. Clear as day this time._

"_Chibs," He heard her whisper. _

_He stood in awe before rushing to her bedside. "Bella love?" He asked, too shocked to believe this to be true._

_She opened her eyes slowly and tried smiling at him, but it came out more of a grimace. "Chibs, where the fuck am I__?" She asked groggily._

_He laughed. "You're in the hospital love. Have been for two weeks."_

_Bella's eyes widened. "Two weeks and you're the only voice I can remember? Why am I in here? And where is that stupid boyfriend of mine?"_

_Chibs looked horrified. "You mean you don't remember?"_

_Bella frowned. "Remember what?"_

_Chibs rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "I'm going to go get a doctor love, I'll be right back." He left her confused and stiff. How could she not remember? This was the absolute worst thing to happen to the club and he didn't know how to go about handling it. Their little princess had been violated. And her dumbass boyfriend wasn't here to be with her when she woke up. Being honest with himself, Chibs knew no one came to see how Bella was because they didn't know how to handle it. She was their little spitfire and someone had put her out. Changed her life forever. When Jax had found out she was raped, well…no one had seen him for the past two weeks. _

"_Dr. Fisher!" Chibs called when he spotted Bella's doctor. He ran over to him. "Bella woke up."_

_The doctor smiled. "That's great. I'll send a nurse in a few minutes to go check up on her."_

_Chibs shook his head. "You needa come with me now. She 'as no idea why she's 'ere."_

_The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry to say I'm not surprised."_

_Now it was Chibs' turn to frown. "What d'ya mean?"_

_The doctor started walking to Bella's room, Chibs at his feet. "It's common with trauma victims to erase any memory of said trauma. It's a defense mechanism the brain does so as not to deal with the pain and grief. It could very well be that Bella has no idea what's going on and what happened to her." The doctor sighed as they stood outside her door. "Give me a few minutes to go speak to her and let her know everything that's happened."_

_Chibs nodded and nervously watched the doctor walk into Bella's room. After five minutes, he heard a scream. A scream of terror and death. Bella's scream. _

* * *

"_Bella?"_

_She stared outside the window of her depressing hospital room. How could this have happened? The doctor had said it was rape. Rape. She closed her eyes at the word. She was always so careful. Why that day of all days had she not waited for Allison? _

"_Bella?"_

_Speaking of the devil, Bella opened her eyes and saw her best friend staring at her in awe. As if she had grown two heads overnight. In a way, she guessed she had. No one would look at her the same. Not even Jax. She cried when she realized he hadn't been in to see her the two weeks she was unconscious. _

"_Oh Bella don't cry." Allison begged, beginning to tear up as well. "I'm sorry, I'll leave. Just don't cry please!" _

_As she got up to leave, Bella shook her head vehemently. "No, please stay." She pleaded her voice still hoarse after her ordeal. When Allison sat back down, Bella closed her eyes again. "Where's Jax?"_

_Allison looked pained as she answered. "I'm not sure. No one knows Bella. He left right after we found you."_

_Bella took in a deep breath and frowned. "Where's my phone?"_

* * *

_He took a deep drag of his cigarette, welcoming the tobacco into his body. Looking out into the park, for just one second he could forget why he was here. Why someone had beaten and raped his small and precious girlfriend. _

_He growled at the memory. She had looked so fragile and broken when they had found her. Her face bloodied and swollen, but in better shape than her body. When he found out she'd been raped, the only logical thing that came into his mind was running away. He couldn't be around her. Not when she looked like that. He needed somewhere to think before she woke up and told him who had done that to her. Who had treated her worse than an animal. When he found the fucker who had done this-_

_RING RING_

_His body froze when he saw just who was calling him. It couldn't be. Why would she want to speak with him, after he had failed to protect her from the worst thing that had happened to her? He couldn't speak with her now. Not while his rage was still bubbling. _

_Pressing the ignore button on his phone, he hoped she'd understand._

* * *

_She didn't understand why he had just ignored her call. What had she done? Was it the fact that she had let them into her body? Because she had, had no control over that. And Jax should have known better than to blame her for that._

"_Didn't pick up?" Allison asked quietly. _

_Bella shook her head and turned away from her best friend. She didn't want Allison to see her cry yet again. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella. This is all my fault." Allison sobbed._

_Bella turned around at that and gave Allison a sharp look. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand me? None of it." Allison sobbed a bit more and nodded. "Allison," Bella whispered with fear in her voice. "There's something else. Something much worse."_

* * *

He gave her the same look he'd given her a year ago when he'd taken a sharpened butcher knife and practically sliced her neck open. It had been a miracle she had survived then. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen to her now.

"I don't think you understood me the first time when I told you if you touched that shit again, not only would you be out, but that I'd cut your fucking head off." He said it calmly, but his eyes told her she was an inch away from death.

"I fucked up Jimmy. I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He bellowed at her, and she saw the snarl he was holding back. The rest of the Tankers looked on, helpless as to what to do. Sam wasn't even allowed to be in the same room, for fear he'd try and stop what Jimmy was about to do. "Brady, what do we do to liars?"

Brady shook his head. "She fucked up Jim, we all do."

Jimmy laughed. "That's not what I asked you. Now-" Jimmy held his gun at Brady's head. "What do we do to liars?"

Brady glared at Jimmy as he answered. "Kill them."

Jimmy smirked. "Now should I kill Bella? Tommy?" He looked at the other Tanker who was just as shaken up as Brady.

"Come on Jimmy don't be crazy." Tommy pleaded.

Jimmy looked indifferent. Bella's breath caught when he started walking toward her. He laughed. "Maybe I should give a call back home."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was hinting at. "Don't you fucking dare, Jimmy." She screamed when he slapped her.

"Don't. You. Ever." Slap. Punch. Slap. "Raise your voice. You hear me bitch?!" He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down onto the floor. Before stomping on her head, he kicked her in the stomach a few times.

Brady and Tommy sat helpless, while Sam was banging on the door. If anyone intervened, they'd be shot dead. And as much as they loved Bella, no one was willing to die.

She tried to keep quiet and not give Jimmy the satisfaction of her pain. But when she felt her ribs crack, she couldn't keep the scream in her. "AHHH!"

"Tell me you're sorry!" He yelled, grabbing her hair and punching her face. "Tell me!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, finding it hard to breathe.

Jimmy kicked her one more time before coming up for air. He turned toward Brady. "Get her the fuck out of here."

* * *

Jax sighed after his meeting with Otto. After visiting Gemma in the hospital today, he was burnt out. Sure he was happy that his mother was okay, and that her accident wasn't too damaging; but now having to deal with some stupid porn guy who was fucking with Luanne's head, he was exhausted.

He picked up his ringing phone with an eye roll. "Hello?" He said, sighing.

"_Hey baby, where are you?"_

Jax smiled at Tara's voice. "Hey, just saw Otto. What's up?"

"_How bout we go for a picnic?"_

Twenty minutes later and Jax was about to give Tara the steak she was craving on their little picnic.

"Fuck," He cursed under his breath reaching for his phone. "Sorry babe." He looked apologetic as he picked it up. "Hello."

"_Jax! I need your help."_

Jax frowned as the Tanker Sam was on the other end of the call. "What's wrong?"

Sam sounded like he was crying. "He killed her. He killed her."

At that, Jax's blood froze. _No, please God no. "_Sam where are you?"

* * *

"Who the fuck did this to her?"

Furious. That was the only way to describe what he was feeling at that moment. Furious. Seeing her bloody and bruised brought back memories of a horrific night. A night he hoped to forget.

Sam wiped his falling tears. "She's dead, she's dead.''

"Shut up!" Chibs screamed angrily, as he watched Bella's bruised and bloodied body barely breathing. After Sam's call, Jax, Chibs, and Opie had gone to pick up a sobbing Sam, and a barely alive Bella. To avoid police involvement, they had brought her back to the clubhouse, Tara being the only form of medical help.

"W'as wrong with her?" Chibs asked, trying to keep his voice controlled. Bella was like his daughter or little sister. And as such, he wanted to protect her and murder the beast who had done this to her.

Tara sighed as she gently touched Bella's chest. "Broken ribs, broken nose, her heart is beating irregularly, but I'd say that's from some form of heroine." She turned to Jax. "We have to get her to a hospital. She has a concussion and she could have some internal bleeding."

Jax looked defiant. "No hospitals."

Tara shook her head as she looked back at the suffering girl. Another woman of Samcrow (or in Bella's case: a former woman) had been found bruised and beaten. She hated to be thinking about it when Bella was near death, but she was afraid for her own life. "Jax there's no way she'll make it without hospital medication."

Jax rubbed his face. "Can you get her in without being obvious?"

Tara looked at her boyfriend. Jax was hurting. Badly. And she so wished she could take his pain away. But seeing his face confirmed every fear she had had since Bella's return. Jax was still in love with the younger girl. "I'll try." She said quietly, dreading the fact that in less than two days she was going to sneak another patient in.

Jax walked over to her and hugged her with as much feeling as possible. "I love you." He whispered.

Tara nodded before motioning to the Prospect. "Would you grab her gently for me? Try not to move her head so much."

Jax watched them get Bella's body into his truck. "We'll meet you there." He shouted to Tara. After watching them leave, he turned to a still crying Sam. "Get up." The younger man stood, wiping his face, before being punched by Jax. "How the fuck could you let this happen?!" He screamed angrily.

Chibs and Bobby grabbed him before he could do anymore damage. Sam merely looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating. "My fault. It's my fault."

Jax took a deep angry breath before pulling away from his brothers. "Who did this to her?" He asked quietly.

Sam shook his head. "He'll kill me."

Jax looked at the pathetic excuse for a man and grabbed him by his collar, shoving him against the wall. He pulled out his gun, cocked it, and held it against Sam's temple. "Either I blow your fucking brains out, or you tell me who did this to her."

Sam's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Jimmy." He spat out quickly. "It was Jimmy."

"Why?" Jax yelled, unable to believe that his feelings about Jimmy had been right this whole time.

"He found out Bella's using again."

Jax was about to let him go, before he remembered something. "Why'd you say this was your fault?"

Sam looked scared to death. His face was drained of all color, and his palms were sweating profusely. "He told me he'd kill her if I didn't tell him."

Jax punched him. "He almost did!" He screamed.

Sam shook his head as his nose bled. "Not Bella. He said he'd kill her. So young. Innocent." He was incoherent. Jax barely understood what he was saying.

"Kill who Sam?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Emily."


	14. A Proposition

Woo hoo!! Another chapter out quick this time! Yay me! Anyways guys, I really liked this chapter and I hope you will too! Thank you so much for Reading and Reviewing! I love you all!

FlawlessFaerie- Aw you're making me blush . Thank you so much for your review and for reading my story and I'm so glad you enjoy it.

Thillia- I never had a soft spot for Tara either :p. And your prediction may very well come true in this chapter. ;)

Thank you as well to ozlady80, HermioneandMarcus, Hans153,LpHybrid28, and LindaSoA.

Love you all dearly!

**Disclaimer-Everything but the Tanker's and Bella belong to Kurt Sutter!

* * *

** _"Could you help me get up please?"_

_Gemma turned toward the young woman in the hospital bed and nodded. Bella had been stuck in the hospital for a week going through further testing. Whoever had raped her, had done a good job. They had not found one trace of DNA in her system. The only thing they could depend on was Bella's memory, which wasn't top notch at this point._

_"Come here," Gemma put her arms around the young girl, and gently lifted her off the bed. Since being stuck here, Gemma had gone to see her once before. As much as she made herself out to be some bitch, she crumbled at things like this. Bella had grown on her so much she considered herself Bella's surrogate mother. Seeing her beaten and raped…none of the club had the strength to deal with it. She couldn't even imagine that happening to her._

_Shuddering at the thought she looked down at her phone for the hundredth time that day. Her prick of a son had yet to call or even text, after promising he would. Jax had called her a day ago after missing for almost three weeks, to tell her he'd be coming back. Gemma shook her head. This was just like her son. Throwing a pity party for himself, instead of being here for the little girl he loved._

_"Ouch ouch ouch." Bella hissed, as she felt her bruised pelvis turn in a uncomfortable way. Being on vicodin twenty-four seven was causing her body to be used to the powerful drug and making it virtually useless to her battered body. "Has he called?" She whispered to Gemma as she dressed._

_Gemma looked at Bella's friend Allison over the top of her head. The other woman frowned and shook her head. "He will sweetie, you just work on getting better."_

_Allison helped Bella get into her sweatshirt, silently cursing Jax. "Come on Bella, the club's waiting at Gemma's house."_

_Bella tried hard to keep her raging tears at bay. How could he just leave her to deal with this alone? She couldn't help but hate him the most out of all of this. The stupid pricks who had done this to her, didn't make her half as mad as Jax did. "Yeah, Chibs called the hospital earlier." She sighed as she limped to the door. Either Jax talked to her today or…well she didn't know exactly what she'd do without him._

_"What's been done here is not only a disrespect against the sons, but a disgusting violation of a little girl." Clay looked around the table at his crew. "We need to be swift. We need to be ruthless. This is your call V.P."_

_Jax stopped burning holes into the table at his moms house, and looked up. "We kill them. All of them." He said menacingly._

_Clay nodded. "No mercy will be shown to the pricks who did this to our Shadow. To one of our own."_

_Chibs nodded. "Aye. We gut 'em all." His voice shook with the rage he held inside. His sweet little Shadow had been demolished; and he wouldn't rest until each and everyone of her destroyers were brutally murdered._

_Tig cracked his knuckles and looked at Jax. "Talk to her and find out who did this."_

_Jax shook his head. "I can't."_

_The rest of the members looked at each other in confusion. Jax was the one who didn't let his emotions overwhelm him. If he was beginning to crack, they feared for the rest of the crew members._

_"Happy," Clay spoke. "Ask your nomads if they've seen anyone asking questions about Bella. Anything. I don't care if they just glanced her way. We need all the info we can get." At Happy's nod, Clay sighed. "I know this is hard. It's hard for me too. But let's try to put on a happy face for our fallen soldier." He turned to Jax. "We love Bella as much as you do. Just know we're here for you brother."_

_Jax nodded his head silently. After being gone for so long he was shocked at how well his brothers had welcomed him back. He had been expecting a back lash of some sort, but instead he was given pats on the back and looks of understanding. He had just needed to get away. Get away from the image of his little girlfriend laying on that bed like a used hooker. Get away from the doctor telling him she had multiple lacerations inside her. And as he rubbed his hand over his face he knew there would be hell to pay for his absence._

_She walked in through the door to a silent house. Her eye was still swollen, and as she tried to look with her better one, she couldn't spot her boyfriend._

_"Bella," Clay opened his arms to her and frowned. "You have family who's missed you."_

_She walked into Clay's arms and felt him hold her tightly. Her tears were threatening to fall as the older man rubbed her back. She felt other arms around her as they all enveloped her into a huge hug. She felt herself being pulled into a single pair of arms._

_"I love ya Shadow." She nodded as she felt Chibs kiss her cheek._

_Her head down she grabbed Chibs' hands and whispered a sweet thank you. And as much as she wanted to, she couldn't forgive the others for not visiting her while she was in the hospital. It was cruel to make her believe she was alone. Alone in her grief and sadness._

_The crew of the Sons of Anarchy watched the young girl in front of them limp to the couch and lay her head in her lap. In shock, they watched as she began to rock back and forth repeatedly, not knowing how to console her. She looked like a dying angel._

_She had been able to keep a cool front until she realized Jax really wasn't there. That the man she loved so despised to look at her, that he wasn't there for her homecoming. That he wasn't there to comfort her when she felt most lost. When those thoughts became facts, she lost all reserve and control. Her world as she had known it, had come spiraling down._

_Barely registering in her mind that someone had picked her up, Bella felt weightless as she was being ushered somewhere calm and quiet. Somewhere her thoughts didn't consume her._

_"I'm here darlin'."_

_At the sound of his voice she shook violently, feeling his arms hold her down on some bed he had taken her to._

_The fact that she wasn't crying scared him more than anything. She looked at him with blank eyes from time to time. Seeing, but not really. He compared it to that of a soul less murder. She had the same look in her eyes that Tig had. One of emptiness. He almost wanted her to cry. He could handle that. He'd dealt with crazy girls sobbing and he had some skills in consoling them. But this; this was on a whole new level of crazy. She didn't stop shaking, nor would she respond to her name. From time to time he heard her moan as if in pain. It almost sounded like a dying cat to his ears._

_And as the couple sat there for hours, not speaking, Jax remembered a story his father had told him as a child. The one of a princess who was kidnapped by a rogue pirate only to have her killed before he was to marry her. And as he remembered the wedding band laying abandoned at his home, the pirate held his princess with as much care and love as possible._

* * *

She sat up suddenly, ignoring the throbbing in her head and chest. Looking around the room, she reached for her gun- only it wasn't there. Her mind reeled as to where she was. The last thing she remembered was Jimmy's face before-

She shuddered. As she tried to stand, she felt a sharp stinging in her back, but ignored the pain, choosing instead to figure out what was going on. Running her hand through her hair, she didn't recognize the room she was in. It was somewhere foreign and strange. Noticing the door, she reached for the handle just as it opened.

"OW!" Tara reeled back as the blow to her nose blinded her momentarily. "Jesus, what's wrong with you?" She hissed, holding her bleeding nose.  
Bella looked unapologetic as she lowered her fist. "Where the fuck am I?"

Tara rubbed her nose making sure nothing was broken. "Oh no it's fine, really. Don't apologize." She said sarcastically, wincing in pain. Bella raised eyebrow made her roll her eyes and walk to the bathroom. "Sam found you almost beaten to death."

"When?" Bella bit out.

Tara frowned in the mirror. "Twelve hours ago." Tara sighed. "We were going to take you to a hospital-"

Bella almost slammed the idiot across from her against the wall. "Are you fucking stupid? You could have-"

"BUT," Tara said angrily, glaring at the younger woman. "It was too risky. So we brought you back here." She held a wet towel against her face and continued glaring. "We were waiting for you to wake up so we'd take you to get some x-rays."

Bella frowned. "Oh," She whispered. So the doctor had helped her? "Thanks, I guess." She bit it out like it was forced. Which it was. "Who's we?"

Tara looked at her for a second before quickly looking away. "Jax mostly. But Kip and I got you here."

"Kip?" Bella frowned.

Tara knew she was one of the boys. But not knowing a grown man's full name? "Prospect."

"Oh," Feeling the adrenaline she felt earlier leave her body, she almost collapsed at the intense pain she felt everywhere. "Fuck!" She hissed, trying to touch her swollen face. "What the hell's on my nose?"

Tara reached for her and tried to steady her. "It's a cast, stop touching it! I dropped by the hospital earlier and picked up a few things."

Bella winced. "Cast for what?" She hissed as she felt a throbbing in her ribs.

Tara threw her towel on the floor and slapped Bella's hands away, readjusting said cast. "You have a broken nose, and your ribs are swollen. You got lucky; I thought you'd broken them."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just the luckiest girl in the world." Ignoring Tara's protest, she peeled off the cast grimacing in pain but not making a sound. "Fuck, that thing's constricting."  
Tara stood open mouthed. "Your nose isn't going to heal properly."

Bella glared at her. "So sue me Doc." She limped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Looking for her gun, she spotted a picture of a smiling Tara and Jax kissing her cheek. She stared at it for awhile, not knowing what she was feeling. There was the man she loved, with the woman who had helped her recover. And as much as she hated her, Bella was grateful. For now.

Turning away from the picture, she called out to Tara, "Where's my gun?" She was holding her throbbing waist and praying the Doc would give her some sort of medication.

"It's by Prospect. Hey! You need to rest!" Tara called after Bella, as she walked out of the bedroom. She shook her head in shock. The girl was tougher than Gemma if that was possible. But trusting her medical mind, she knew there was something there that had made Bella recover so quickly. She'd seen it in abused children. One's body would become so accustomed to the brutal violence it took, it would simply stop feeling. A defense mechanism she'd seen in one too many cases.

* * *

"Look. She's got a thing for you. So just play along. Calm her down. She's our biggest draw right now."

Jax sighed at the look on Luanne's face. He would rather be killing Jimmy Bones right now, rather than dealing with crazy broads, but the club came first. He walked to the Porn Star in front of him and gave her his most charming smile. "Look, you got no reason to be scared darlin'." He drawled. "We're here to keep you safe." He barely listened as she put on her little puppy dog eyes for him. Tara had yet to call him about Bella. The thought of her bruised up like that brought on old feelings he hadn't felt in a long while. Clay was no help. To him, whatever happened to Bella was between her and her club. He warned Jax about going after Jimmy. Threatened him even. But Jax had stopped listening to Clay a long time ago.

"And I was just so afraid."

Her voice brought him back to reality. "Like I said, don't worry bout anything darlin'."

"Jax!"

At the sound of his name, he looked up and saw Bella walking toward him. Almost throwing the blond off of him, he stood quickly. What he hadn't thought was that Ima(the porn star) would stand up ass well. "Hey sweetie, Jax is busy right now, so maybe you should just walk back to whatever horror film you came out of."

Bella's eyes widened. No one had dared speak to her like that. "Listen you little bi-" She growled as Jax put his hand over her mouth and pushed her away from Ima. When he let go, she turned around and was heading straight for her. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Jax gently (but firmly) pulled her back. "Leave it alone Bella. She's just some dumb bitch. Luanne needs her." He almost had to physically drag her outside. When he did get her out, he took a good look at her. Just a few hours ago she looked near death. Her left eye was swollen shut and she was favoring her right side, but she was walking around just fine. "When did you wake up?"

Bella shrugged, taking a cigarette from him. "Bout an hour ago." She lit her cigarette. "You Tara's a good girl."

"She is." Jax looked at her in wonder. She acted like everything was just honkey dory. Like it was just any other day. "Sam know you here?"

She frowned at that. "No."

Jax squinted his eyes. "Ain't you afraid Jimmy'll find you? Walking around all free like this?"

She shook her head. "Jimmy won't touch me."

"Why?" Jax asked.

She took a drag of her cigarette before answering. "Because I'm out. He took my cut, everything. I went back to the house. It was deserted."

Jax's mind reeled. The balls this woman had. To go back to the house she was just beaten in. She was either way too gutsy, or plain ol' stupid. "Just like that?"

She shrugged. "Just like that." She laughed mirthlessly. "I am officially Nomad."

Jax whistled. "Shit. And I was really looking forward to bashing that mother fucker's face in for what he did."

Bella scoffed. "Jimmy'll get his. As long as Sam's gone back home, I'm happy."

He was about to ask why, when he remembered something. "Hey Bells, who's Emily?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "How do you know about Emily?" She whispered.

Jax looked at her in confusion. "Sam kept saying Jimmy was going to kill her."

Bella shook her head. "She's someone Sam loves very much." She held her head in her hands. "Don't mention her again."  
Jax reached for her. "Bella-"

"I'm serious Jax!" Her eyes blazed. "Drop it."

He nodded his head and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "Gave you a shiner huh?"

Bella laughed. "That aint even the worst of it." She turned around and lifted her shirt.

"Jesus!" Jax spat out. The anger he'd felt before was coming back full throttle. For carved into the skin on her back was the word 'Junkie'. He looked at the angry red flesh and cursed again. "I'll kill him Bella!"

She smiled, but shook her head. "No. We'll get even."

Jax frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The reason I cam to see you Jax, was because I had a proposition for you."

Jaxs' frown deepened. "What's that?"

Bella smiled wide. "I want to join the Sons of Anarchy."


	15. You're Joking Right?

Hello everyone! I must say this is officially one of my favorite chapters. It might seem a bit rushed toward the end, but I wanted this out as soon as I could. It's very vital to the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have and thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to LP Hybrid 28, Thillia, Hans153(love your story!), HermioneandMarcus, ozlady80

DarlingDoNotFear-Such an honor to hear that thank you so much!

HeartAndHeadOnFire- Wow I am seriously so humbled thanks so much! I write for you guys!

By the way-Twilight fans Hans153 has written quite an interesting crossover with SoA. Sounds strange lol but it's really good, check it out!

**MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Bella wake up."_

_She stirred slightly, as she felt strong arms around her. Her first instinct was to scream and jump out of the bed she was lying in; but Jax's voice brought her back to reality and to where she was. Sleeping in Jax's room after another day of vomiting and chills. For two weeks she had been unresponsive and zombie-like. She seemed dead. _

"_Do you need anything darlin'?" He asked, stroking the hair from her face. Her eyes were sunken in and her once olive skin was pale and pasty. _

_Bella shook her head and brushed his hand away, hating to be touched so gently after the horrific way she was so brutally beaten. And Raped._

_Raped. Isabella Bates, once a happy and charismatic girl, was raped. She shuddered at the thought, before running to the bathroom in Jax's room and throwing up. It had become a morning routine. Wake up, remember, puke it out. _

_Jax let out a breath of air and leaned his head against his bed. How much longer was this going to last? She was dying in front of him, refusing to eat and throwing up nothing but water. His precious little Bella was gone, and in her place a dead eyed statue. She hadn't cried since they'd brought her home. To be honest with himself, he was afraid of her. She didn't speak, barely left his bed. And when he would leave her, she'd begin to rock back and forth until her body would begin to spasm. The worst part was that they hadn't been able to find the sick fuck's who had done this to her. To his Shadow._

"_Ma!" He called, opening the door to his bedroom. Gemma walked down the hall and shook her head. _

"_Again?" She asked concerned. _

"_Again." He answered. "Did you talk to her doctor?"_

_Gemma nodded. "Those fuckers were sloppy. Left behind a bunch of-" At the pained look on her sons face, she paused. "well, you know. But no matches to any convicts or anything. They were clean. No arrests no nothing match their," She cleared her throat. "DNA." _

_Jax nodded, though he was seething inside. With Bella not speaking, and now no leads whatsoever, those bastards were going to get away with this savagery. "What about her throwing up?"_

_Gemma shrugged. "Doctor said it's normal. Her mind needs to recover, and it's taking it out on her body. He said if she continues to stop eating, we'd have to pump her with fluids or some shit." She frowned at him. "How you been baby?"_

_Jax sighed. "Tell me if she asks for me." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_Gemma nodded and walked inside the room. "Bella?" She called, walking into the bathroom. What she saw made her gasp and reach to the girl. Inside the toilet was blood. "Jesus Christ." She whispered before touching the girl softly. "Come on baby, get up." She said quietly._

_Bella merely stared off into space. Her mind was blank, and that's how she liked it. It was the only way she kept the memories at bay. The awful-_

_She threw up again, coughing and sputtering into the toilet. Gemma rubbed her back, before standing her up and walking her to her bed. She looked around wild eyed, noticing Jaxs' absence. "He'll be back in a little sweetheart, you need to eat something."_

_Bella shook her head and put her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth violently. Jax was one of her escapes. If he wasn't there, the monsters lurking in her head would be back._

"_Baby?" _

_She looked up and saw Jax, reaching her arms toward him and closing her eyes when he embraced her. "It's alright darlin' I'm here." He rubbed her head and looked at his mother. She looked as lost as he felt. He shook his head and closed his eyes before he started sobbing. Something needed to happen, or the beautiful girl in his arms would be the beautiful girl he'd bury._

_

* * *

_

"_Talked to Otto today," Tig began in Church, which was unusually quiet. "nothing suspicious. No one's asked about Jax or Bella."_

_Clay nodded. "What about that dead beat dad of hers?"_

_Bobby shook his head. "Talked to his landlord. Said he moved out months ago."_

_Jax ran his hands through his hair. "I want to find these assholes. Pick 'em off one by fucking one." _

_Opie looked at him. "Talked to a bunch of people in town brother, no one knows anything. I don't think they were from around here."_

_Clay looked at Jax. "You talk to that friend of hers?"_

"_Allison? She doesn't know anything. No one's mentioned her."_

_Clay took a deep breath. "Aint no way in hell someone walks into MY town and does this to a little girl. No one get's away with this." He looked at Tig. "Find out who-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by the door to Church being swung open. Everyone looked shocked as Bella stood wearing one of Jax's plaid shirts and looked at everyone with bags under her once sparking brown eyes. She closed the door and walked into the room. Clay looked at Jax who looked scared to death. It was quiet before she began to speak. "I want," She said looked down at the floor. "I want the bastards who did this to me dead." She spoke slow and in a hoarse voice. After two weeks of silence it was strange to hear her speak. She looked up and at every member slowly and carefully. However, avoiding Jax. "I know who it was. And I'll tell you, but-"_

"_But what?" Jax asked quietly, as she paused._

"_But," Bella began, finally making eye contact with him. "this is my revenge. My punishment. No one, NO ONE is allowed to touch them but me." Her voice was menacing and almost as if on fire. The men were transfixed. How such a small woman could have so much venom in her voice was frightening. _

_Clay spoke first. "You realize what you're asking of us?" _

"_I know what I said Clay." She responded angrily._

_Not used to her harsh tone of voice, Clay blanked. "If this is what you want, and we bring these pricks to you, you can't back out."_

_Jax stood angrily. "Do you realize what you're asking to do?" He glared at her. "Taking a life isn't like punching someone Bella. This revenge is mine!"_

"_He's right sweetheart. You wouldn't be able to handle the consequences of what you want to do." Bobby said gently._

"_Bella, thas' for us to suffer with. Not you." Chibs interjected._

_As soon as the men began speaking, she put her hands over her ears again and shut her eyes tightly. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She screamed. Everyone quieted as she pulled her hair a bit, taking deep breaths. "This," She spat out, eyes still shut. "doesn't concern any of you." Before anyone could speak, she looked up and her eyes held something in them Jax had never seen. "None of you," She spoke slowly. "They did this to me! They raped ME!" She yelled. "Don't tell me I can't handle this! They didn't treat you like a pig. Like a whore!" She gasped as she felt bile rise up her throat. Turning slowly to Clay, she looked at him manically. "I tell you who they are and you get them here-no one walks alive. By MY hand." She said to Jax. _

_Clay nodded his head. "If you're sure."_

_Bella walked to the door and before shutting it spoke three words. "I'll slaughter them."_

* * *

Bella looked at the men around the table, who were currently laughing their asses off.

"Wait, wait. You want to what?" Juice asked trying to contain his giggles.

Bella looked unbothered as she smiled and answered. "I want to be in the Sons of Anarchy."

The boys all started cracking up again as Jax sat there rolling his eyes, finding nothing amusing about her suggestion. "What do you think Clay?"

Clay grinned widely as he puffed his cigar. "Tell me sweetheart, why the hell would I ever let YOU into the club?" He thought this idea of hers was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. She had blown her chance a long time ago to be involved with the club. Being an old lady was a serious matter, and once you rejected it, it was hard to bounce back. The best she could hope for was to be a crow eater.

Bella smiled still and took a puff of her cigarette. Looking around the table at Church, she knew she had gone about this the right way. Going to Jax first was a blow to Clay's ego, which would make him want to actually listen to her. And she was right. "Because," She said slowly, locking eyes with Clay. "You need me."

The smile vanished from Clay's face. "And how's that?"

Bella grinned even wider. "I know how to stop Alvarez. How to get this whole thing turned on Jimmy's piece of shit ass."

Clay took a puff of his cigarette and looked at Tig, motioning him to leave the room. He nodded and left as Jax and Bella looked on curiously. "You mean to tell me," He said menacingly. "You knew a way to bring this prick down and you didn't mention this?"

Bella shook her head calmly. "Being a part of the Tankers meant giving my loyalty to them. Just like any of you would give your loyalty to Samcrow."

Piney took a deep breath before speaking. "Where's your loyalty now?"

Bella smiled gently at him. "My loyalty has always been and always will be with myself first. If Samcrow want's me, I will give all my power to helping in any way possible. By any means necessary." She looked at the table silently. "I have never forgotten what Samcrow has done for me. Even when Big Bill started that bullshit with you guys, I convinced him out of it. I know who my real family is." She closed her eyes for a second. "Yesterday was a brutal reminder that even your own crew will turn against you in a second. Jimmy Bones beat me with no mercy while my crew watched." She stood and turned around, lifting her shirt. Hearing a few intakes of breath she knew she had hit a spot. "Imagine if Clay did this to one of you." She turned around. "I have no loyalty to The Tankers any longer. That loyalty was brought into question after Bill died, but it was slaughtered yesterday."

Clay took a deep breath. "I get you're pissed off right now. Hell I even get why you're pissed. It's some fucked up shit. But never in the history of Samcrow has there ever been a woman deeply involved in the club."

Bella nodded. "I get that, I do. But you need me Clay. I have shit on Alvarez, Jimmy, hell half of Darby's crew was eating out of Bill's hand when he was alive."

Bell watched as Tig walked back into the room and whispered something in Clay's ear. Clay nodded and looked at Bella. "You know your crews gone?"

Bella nodded. "Left as quickly as they came. That bastard Jimmy didn't even stay to see if he finished the job." She said touching her right eye, which was still purple and swollen.

"Ya know I love ya darlin', but this is a bit too much. Don' get me wrong, but ya are still a woman. If we were in big trouble ya wouldn't be able to protect yourself."

Bella smiled at Chibs, her favorite. She reached over and held his hand. "I get you're worried Chibs, but I'm telling you right now, I'm not a doll. I'm not breakable." She looked at the others around the table. "For God sake's, Jimmy carved my skin out and I'm sitting here in front of you barely a day later. I'm a tough cookie you guys." She said laughing slightly. At their still unbelieving looks she rolled her eyes. "You know Billy Berham?" She asked Clay.

He nodded. "From Hells Angels?"

Bella nodded. "Give him a call. Ask him about me and you'll get all the conformation you need."

Clay nodded and got out of his seat. He walked out of Church to his phone. As he left Bella looked at Jax. "You think he'll go for this?"

Jax sighed and put out his cigarette. "Bella this is insane. You can't be serious. We're in the middle of some deep shit now. ATF is on our ass. You being involved won't help anything."

Chibs nodded. "I have t'a agree Shadow. It's too dangerous for ya to be joinin' now."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Have you boys seen the size of your Prospect? I could beat his ass in less then two minutes he's so scrawny. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't protect myself." She said angrily.

"Have you even served any time?" Opie, who was quiet the whole time, asked.

"Served six months in Chino for assault." Juice threw in.

Bella looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched. "You fuckers did a background check on me?"

Juice nodded. "Soon as you came into town."

Bella frowned. "Asshole." She muttered.

"We're putting this to a vote." Everyone turned to Clay as he re-entered church.

"You talk to Billy?" Opie asked.

Clay nodded. "Soon as I mentioned Shadow, he started going on and on about her." He looked at Bella. "You're a sick fuck, you know that?"

Bella laughed. "He told you about Detroit?" She asked.

Clay nodded. "Remind me to never let you around lighter fluid."

Everyone looked at the pair, confused as to what they're talking about. "So Billy said she was cool?" Bobby asked.

Clay nodded. "Said she was the scariest female he'd ever come across. All brains too."

Bella smiled arrogantly. "Told ya."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm not going to lie. We need you. But your being a woman, it puts us in jeopardy. Makes everyone think the club's gone soft."

Bella nodded. "I agree. Which is why we need to send a message. Show that the club is not to be fucked with."

Clay looked at her strangely. "What are you suggesting?"

Bella grinned. "Your Arian Nation buddies? I say we teach them a little lesson."

Clay thought about it for a moment. "Alright, we'll get to that later. As for now, we take a vote." Clay took a deep breath. "It pains me to say this, but-All those in favor of having our first woman member say Aye."

Bella looked around as no one spoke. She almost lost hope until she saw Opie raise his hand. "Aye."

Juice was next. "Yea alright."

Bobby and Chibs raised their hands as well. Bella looked at Jax, but he didn't move.

Clay sighed. "All those opposed?" Tig and Piney raised their hands. Clay turned toward Jax. "You voting V.P?" He asked.

Jax looked at Bella harshly, before turning to Clay. "A representative can't vote for their charge."

Bella looked at him shocked. He was going to vouch for her?

"Alright." Clay said, not smiling but not frowning either. "I guess we have our newest Prospect."

Before anyone could cheer, Bella frowned. "Whoa, whoa. Prospect?" She asked angrily.

Clay raised his eyebrows. "Well what the hell did you think? You'd automatically be put in?"

Bella looked at him stupidly. "Well…yeah. Come on Clay I prospected years ago, I'm a fully functioning member!"

Clay shrugged. "Everyone has to prospect sweet cheeks. That includes you." At her pout he sighed. "Look on the bright side, I'll only make you prospect for a month."

Bella groaned. "Fine. But no making me do sexual shit, you got that Tigger?" She said menacingly. Tig raised his hands in innocence as Bobby left the room. "And no nasty shit you make the prospect do. I'll kick your ass." She said warningly.

Clay rolled his eyes. "Hey princess, just be happy you're even being considered." As Bobby entered again, Clay stood and everyone else did as well. "Shadow," He said taking the cut in Bobby's hand. Bella stood and walked to the front of the table, in front of Clay. "Knowing all you know about the Sons of Anarchy, do you promise to uphold the tradition and reputation of your new club?"

Bella nodded her head. "I do."

Clay handed her, her cut and watched her put it on. PROSPECT sewn onto the back. "Welcome to the Sons of Anarchy."

* * *

"HELL YEAH SHADOW!" Juice screamed, watching Bella chug down two glasses of beer at once.

She put down the beers and cheered with the rest of the boys. Chibs walked over to her and lifted her up. "Let's give it up for our newest Prospect!" Everyone cheered as Chibs put Bella over his shoulder.

She had been shocked when everyone had so readily accepted her into the club. As soon as they had heard Jax was representing her and Clay had approved of her prospecting, no one had argued. In fact, they had thrown a party in her honor.

"Chibs!" Bella said laughing like crazy. "Put me down!" She was wobbly as she landed on her feet.

"Ah, my little Shadow's all grown up!" Chibs then proceeded to give her the biggest, sloppiest kiss on the lips.

Bella laughed and staggered back. She motioned to two of Luanne's girls. "Give my boy the time of his life!" She exclaimed as Chibs looked at the two women excitedly. She smiled at all the other men and walked over to where Jax and Opie were sitting.

"Excuse me, this is a private party."

Bella was stopped by the same porn star bitch she had almost gotten into with at Cara Cara. "Get the fuck out of the way bitch." She said drunkenly.

The girl refused to move and folded her arms. "Are you stupid? Leave, before I make you."

Bella laughed, before she pulled her arm back and was about to punch her in the face when-"Hey, hey, hey! Let's go Bells." She tried to fight off Jax as he held her fist in place.

"Let go, I'm gonna murder this bitch." She pulled to no avail, and instead spit at the girls feet. "I'll get you, you little hood rat." She screamed as Jax pulled her away.

"Bells calm down." He shouted at her.

Bella looked at him drunkenly and smiled. "Jaxie, I was just coming to see you!" She shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the clubhouse, before plopping her onto his bed. "You been using?" He asked seriously.

"Nu-uh." She said shaking her head.

Jax crossed his arms. "How many beers you had?"

Bella grinned. "Lost count after ten shots of Jack." She hiccupped and laughed at herself, before trying to stand up and leave.

"Oh no," Jax said, pulling her back down. "You're way too drunk to go back out there. And as much as I love my boys, aint no way in hell I'm trustin' them with you darlin'."

Bella frowned. "I can make my own decisions asshole." She tried standing again, but fell back to her own accord.

Jax laughed. "Yeah, sloppy drunk Bella is capable of making decisions."

She huffed. "This is MY party! I want to party!"

Jax shrugged. "You're not leaving here."

Bella stared at him. "Fine," She said standing up (this time balancing herself), taking off her cut, and pulling off her wife beater. She stood in front of him with a black lacy bra and her cut off jean shorts. "We'll have a party in here then."

Jax's eyes widened. "What are you saying Bella?"

She sauntered over to him and ripped off his cut. "I'm saying," She whispered, unbuckling his pants. "Fuck me." She licked his ear as she turned around and took off her shorts, giving him a nice view of her lacy black thong. And her ass.

Jax shook his head, frozen in place. "You don't know what you're asking me."

"Really?" She asked him wide eyed, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. "Because I think I was pretty clear."

His eyes just about popped out of his head. Crazy psycho bitch Bella he could handle. Sexy, sex-deprived tramp Bella was a bit too much. "Don't do this Bella." He said pained, watching her breasts go up and down with each breath she took.

She sat on the bed and bit her lip. "Either you let me go back to my party, or" Dear God she was going to kill him if she continued to stretch how she was stretching. "Fuck. My. Brains. Out."

That was all the reserve he had, before he tackled her onto the bed. He pulled her hair roughly. "You wanna be fucked?"

She licked his cheek. "By the best baby."

Jax growled and just about ripped her panties off as she feverishly pulled his pants down, moaning as he thrust two rough fingers in her. Her drunken mind wasn't clearly registering what she was doing, and there would be hell to pay tomorrow.

Jax felt her hands touching him. Pumping him. He almost released himself in her hands. He thrust his hands harder and faster inside of her, making her cry out in pain and relief. When she bit his neck, he lost all control and pushed his pants off before kissing her rough on the lips. Her tongue thrust into his mouth the same moment he thrust into her pelvis. He groaned as she moaned and half shrieked at the intruder in her tight body.

"Fuck!" She screamed, pulling his hair.

He grinned as he moved faster and faster, begging for release. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them until they were sore and red.

"Fuck Jax!" She moaned. He felt her tense before relaxing, and that's all he needed before he followed and let himself go in her.

He groaned loudly, before landing on top of her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, breathing heavily and trying to relax their racing hearts. The frenzy now over as Jax looked down at Bella beneath him. Though now blond and crazy, the big brown eyes looking up at him reminded him of the young girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago. The shy and innocent Bella. Not this sexed up maniac beneath him.

"Jax?" She whispered after a few moments of silence. "Jax what-" He silenced her with a kiss, this time gentle and sweet. No signs of the aggression he had had earlier. It was strange to be kissing him again, even after they had just had sex. This was different. More intimate in a sense. He was still inside her as he caressed every inch of her body with his soft and gentle hands.

He had no idea what he was doing. Just that he needed to do it. Needed to touch her, comfort her. His hands barely grazed the rough bandage covering her carved back.

She kissed him back just as softly, ignoring the protest in her head. This was a one time thing and she was going to be sure to enjoy it. Going so far as to close her eyes in bliss, she caressed his face as he kissed her neck, nibbling a little.

They explored each other for a few more minutes. After five years of no contact, they knew this was their chance. A chance to reconnect and remember. It was as if their distance meant nothing at that moment. Like they were back to when Bella was his old lady.

Jax grinned when saw the crow still inked on her side, as well as discovering new body art she had added over the years. He kissed the crow and heard her sigh, pushing her hips into him. He closed his eyes before moving with her, slowly and sweetly. For just a few hours he had forgotten about Clay. Forgotten about Tara, and Wendy. Tig's betrayal. His father's journal. None of that mattered at that moment. What mattered the most at that second was lying beneath him giving him soft kisses on his chest, and making pleasured sounds.

For lying beneath him was the girl he still loved.


	16. The Morning After

Hey guys! Hope this was out soon enough! Ok a little explanation of what happens toward the end- Since these past few chapters have been so drama filled, the ending is going to have some comic relief : ). So this is kind of a fun chapter. Next chapter will be back to drama and the return of certain characters who have been MIA in the past two chapters lol.

Thanks to all who R&R'd. I love you guys!

Thank you to HermioneandMarcus, Hans153, FlawlessFaerie, and ozlady80

Shedyourmask-I'm glad you liked that line ;) I was trying to think of something really passionate to end the past.

Thillia-thankss so much for you 'O' lol. I'm glad you liked it!

Maggie-First I would like to say thank you for reviewing and I am humbled, I really am. Your review made my day, no joke. I am so glad to have evoked some sort of emotion from you, that makes me very happy! I think seeing Bella's past and what made her the way she is, changes your opinion of her. Once again thank you so much and hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

"_There was a group of them." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I felt them following me when I was walking to Gemma's. At first I thought I was overreacting." She smiled at Chibs as he handed her a bottle of beer. "I remembered someone grabbing me but I blanked out. Next thing I know," She looked away from Jax, unable to see the look in his eyes as she described her ordeal. "Next thing I know some guys on top of me going at it." Her voice held no emotion. Only a monotonous tone that made the club question her sanity. She closed her eyes. "I'll spare you the details of what happened after that."_

_Jax wanted to scream. The rage bubbling inside him was threatening to slip out and overwhelm him. He tried to keep it at bay as he asked, "Did you see them?"_

_Bella nodded slowly. "Yeah."_

_Clay reached for her hand. "Sweetheart, did you recognize them?"_

_Bella sighed and nodded her head. "Jax has seen them too."_

_His head flew up. "Who was it?" _

"_Remember a few months ago. That party Allison and I went to?" _

_She didn't continue as she saw his mind put the pieces together. She noticed his knuckles turn white, he was gripping the table so hard. "Those," He began menacingly. "pricks from that night?" He asked just to make sure. When she nodded her head he jumped out of his chair and began pacing in the middle of Church._

"_That's not all." Bella said, looking at Jax with concerned eyes. "One of them said something. The leader. He mentioned someone named Uncle Dar."_

_Jax and Clay looked at each other quickly. "Darby?" Clay asked._

_Jax nodded his head. "Darby." With that he flew out of the room and headed straight for his bike. Bella was quick on his heels and ran after him._

"_Hey! Don't forget the deal!" She screamed, as he walked faster and faster away from her._

_He turned around angrily. "Go back to the clubhouse!" He screamed at her._

_Her eyes full of rage attacked him. "This is MINE Jax! Mine! You have no right to get involved."_

_Jax looked at her wide eyed. "I have no right?" He grabbed her arm roughly, making her yelp. "I have every right! You're my old lady!"_

_She looked at his hand, scared out of her mind though not knowing why. He had been so gentle with her in the past two weeks, she had forgotten how much strength he was capable of. "Let go of me." She said quietly._

"_Not until you listen." He said, still seething with rage._

"_Let. Go. Of me." She repeated. When he didn't move she panicked. "I said let me fucking go!" She screamed slapping him across the face. Pulling her arm away from him she stared at the red angry mark on his face in shock. Chibs ran to them and pushed Bella behind him. "I don' think thas' how ya should be grabbin' yer woman brother." He gave Jax a defiant look, thinking of only Bella and the terrified look he'd seen on her face. Chibs knew women who'd been raped. The last thing they had wanted was someone grabbing them forcefully._

_Jax nodded his head slowly and looked to Clay. "What do you think?"_

_Clay put on his helmet. "We had an agreement son. It was binding."_

_Jax took a deep breath. "Alright fine." He looked at Bella. "Go with Chibs." With that, he got on his bike and waited for more instruction._

_Bella looked at him, unsure of how to react. So she turned toward Clay. "Where are we going?"_

_Clay responded with one word. "Darby's."_

* * *

"_How can I help you gentlemen." _

_Chibs held Jax back as he reached for Darby's neck. Clay stepped forward and glared at the Swastika covered man. "Seems we got a problem Darby."_

_Darby looked from Jax to Bella, not quite understanding why a woman was with them. "And what would that be?" He asked. _

_Clay pointed at Bella. "You see our girl over there?"_

_Darby nodded. "Someone did a number on her."_

"_You son of a bitch!" Jax screamed, trying to grab him again._

_Darby held his hands up. "What's this about Clay?"_

"_Seems your nephew had a run in with our Bella here."_

_If Darby was shocked, he didn't show it. He looked at Bella strangely. "What do you need from me?"_

_Clay shrugged. "You know what we have to do." _

_Darby walked down his steps and looked at Clay pleadingly. "Ah, come on Clay. He's a stupid kid, but he's my sister's kid. He fucked up that's all."_

_Clay glared at him. "You thinking raping a young girl is excusable?" Tig spit at Darby's feet. "Now either you tell me where he is, or I get Tig here to put a bullet in your head."_

_Darby's eyes shifted to Tig. The man was frightened it was obvious. After a minute he sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you."_

* * *

She stirred when she felt a shift in weight wherever she was sleeping. A heavy arm was covering her as her eyes glared at the sun now filling the room. Yawning she turned to see a smiling Jax looking down at her, drawing circles on her hip with his fingers.

"Good morning." He said softly, kissing her neck.

Bella stretched and looked at him strangely. "What time is it?"

Jax reached across her and looked at his phone. "Bout two."

Bella jumped out of bed cursing. "Fuck, I'm late!" She frantically searched for her panties on the ground.

Jax looked at her confused. "Late for what?"

She quickly threw on her panties and was busy hooking on her bra. "I was supposed to meet with Samuel fifteen minutes ago.

Jax sat up and looked at her as if she was crazy. "You were supposed to meet with who?" He demanded. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her arm. "Bella what if this is a trap."

Bella looked down at him and frowned. "Samuel would never lead me into a trap."

Jax looked at her disgusted. "For God sakes, the man stood by while you were beaten and cut up."

She shook her head. "That wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could do." She turned away and rummaged in a pile of clothes, looking for her top and cut. "He had no choice."

Jax stood up in all his naked glory. "Are you stupid? What if Jimmy's waiting out there for you? What if-"

Bella glared at him. "I don't dwell on the what if Jax. You should know that by now."

Jax ran his hand through his hair. "You can't go. Not alone."

She scoffed. "And who's gonna stop me? You? You're nothing to me Jax. Right now, all you are is my 'brother'. A club member."

Now he was really confused. He had thought last night had meant something more. Something new. Hell last night he had thought they were back together. "So yesterday meant nothing to you?" He said quietly.

Bella looked at him with softer eyes as she held her wife beater. "It was just sex Jax. You needed it and I needed it. But that was all it was."

He glared at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. Humiliated beyond belief he wanted to hurt her. "If you wanted to be a crow eater, you could have just asked. So next time you want to whore your self out, don't come to me." With that, he grabbed a towel and headed for his shower.

Bella looked at his back stunned into silence. _If only you knew Jax._ Taking a deep breath, she put on her shirt and shorts and shrugged into her cut. She knew she hadn't meant what she said. She just wasn't ready for Jax. Not again. There was too much history, too much time that would mess with her head again. Sighing, she closed his door softly and walked out.

* * *

"Jimmy threatened us all if we speak to you again."

Bella looked at Sam and smiled mirthlessly. "I'm sure." She said taking a hit off her blunt.

"You know this wasn't about the drugs, right Bella?" Sam said, taking the blunt and smoking it.

She nodded. "Course it wasn't. It's always been a power thing with me and Jimmy. Ever since Bill left that piece of shit club to me." She said angrily.

Sam nodded. "You know you didn't make it any easier on him."

Bella glared at him. "You blamin' this on me?" She asked angrily.

Sam quickly shook his head. "No, no. It's just-" He sighed. "Jimmy was all set to be President, then you came in and-I guess it just fucked him up you know?"

She shrugged. "Jimmy's a fucking pussy who can't even control his own crew. The Tankers are going down Sam. After that shit with the Mayans we don't even deal in guns anymore. No money, no loyalty. That aint no crew anymore. Get out as quick as you can is all I'm saying."

Sam shook his head. "It's not like that. And who care's about the guns. We're legit now."

Bella laughed. "You think having a dingy diner with prostitutes fucking for extra change in the back is legit? Without me the Tankers are going down and Jimmy knows it. Brady and Tommy knew it too, but they're to stupid to say anything."

Sam let out a breath of air. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I just wanted to let you know she's all right."

Bella nodded. "Good. She with your parents?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. She misses you, ya know."

Bella smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. Jimmy can't reach her can he?"

Sam shook his head. "Jimmy doesn't even care anymore. You're out. He doesn't need blackmail." Bella gave him a nod before standing and turning around. "You're kidding me."

She turned around and looked at Sam. "What?" She asked.

Sam shook his head. "You're prospecting for them now?"

Bella shrugged. "Yeah well, I needed a crew."

Sam scoffed. "I'm sure."

Bella glared at him. "Alright I'm gone."

She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her. "You know he'll never want you back. He doesn't love you Bella. No one does."

She turned her head briefly, her eyes on the ground. "Goodbye Samuel."

* * *

"Rule number one, now that you're prospecting for us, we can't have you leaving anytime you want." Clay looked at her seriously. "You high?"

Bella shook her head. "No." She lied.

"Rule number two, you lie to me again and you're out." He grabbed her arms and pulled her sleeves up. Looking at the fading puncture wounds, he shook his head. "Rule number three, you ever touch this shit again and Jimmy won't be the only one to beat the shit out of you. Pot's fine. But I can't have you bringing this shit to Charming."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, sure I'm done."

Clay glared at her. "I aint kidding Prospect. You come in here with any fresh marks, I don't give a fuck how you got them. You're out. No second chances on that shit. You need rehab, tell me. Bobby's dealt with drug addicts before."

Bella shook her head vehemently. "I'm done. I just got some good weed today, but that's it."

Clay nodded his head. "Alright, that's fine. Jax," He said calling to the younger man. When Jax came to his side, he avoided looking at her. "Seems your charge here's fucked up. Left without checking if any of the members needed anything." Jax nodded his head. "What kind of punishment you think will be fitting of this sort of mess?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Must we be immature boys?"

Jax stared at her before getting a big grin on his face. "Clean my room."

Her eyes grew smaller. "What?" She spat out threateningly.

"Clean. My. Room." He repeated.

She stood up angrily. "Oh hell no. I said no shitty jobs Clay. I'm not doing it."

Jax and Clay merely grinned at each other.

* * *

"Fucking assholes." She glared at the ground as she scrubbed the floor clean. "Piece of shit bikers." After threatening to expel her from the club, she had been forced to clean not only Jax's room, but the whole clubhouse. After Tig overheard what was going on, he had brought her a 'uniform' to wear.

"Jesus look at that ass."

Bella threw the nasty sponge in her hand at Juice's head. Trying to move around in the tight leather skirt and her bra was the most uncomfortable thing she'd ever felt. "Don't make me kick your ass shit head."

Jax merely stood by laughing, as did the rest of the crew. Happy even looked 'happy'. Though no one would go so far as to touch her, it was hilarious to watch the usually standoffish Bella looking like a fool on the ground. "Missed a spot." Jax said pointing to random spot on the floor.

Knowing what was coming, Opie stood in front of Jax and had to hold Bella back as she aimed for his jugular. This only made the boys laugh harder. Bella glared at them and tried to hold some dignity. But the six inch heels that had accompanied her outfit were becoming increasingly difficult to walk in. She tripped several times as she maneuvered herself around the clubhouse.

"Shadow! Yer givin' me the best view darlin'."

Bella turned shocked eyes to Chibs. "Et tu Brute?" She said dramatically.

Chibs shrugged. "Sorry darlin'. I had to."

Bella sighed. "Look guys, you've seen a hundred women before. Naked women. There's no need to gawk." She grabbed her breasts. "They're just boobs!"

Juice looked at her stupidly. "Touch them again."

She groaned and took off her heels. "Fuck off." She said walking past him and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oh no, no, no!" Jax exclaimed, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down jack ass! My ass is showing!" She shrieked trying to cover her exposed bottom.

"Whoo!!"

"Damn, I'm next."

"Fuck off Tigger! I said no sexual shit!'

"I'll just look!"

Clay walked out of his office, hearing all of the screaming from inside the clubhouse. "Hey!" He said opening the door. He looked at the bizarre scene in front of him as everyone froze. Jax had a stupid grin on his face as Bella was over his shoulder. Her hands were covering Tig's throat as Juice, Chibs, and Bobby watched happily. "What the HELL is going on?" He asked, confused. Before anyone could speak he held his hand up. "You know what, I don't even want to know." He walked out. Before anyone could move, he walked back in. "We're going for a run. Both Prospects are coming."

The group watched him leave and stood in silence.

"Touch me and I'll slit your throat Tigger!"


	17. Things Just Got A Little Complicated

Hello, hello guys! I know I'm sooo late! But I have a good reason. Since I'm writing for season two I needed the episodes to write what exactly happens and stick to the show. I couldn't find any episodes online but I finally have (and they're legal too!) and as a form of apology, this chappie is EXTRA long! The longest I've ever written! So please do enjoy and be warned graphic scenes and lemony goodness ahead! Oh and for some reason its not letting my line breaks show up :( so I hope you guys can determine when it's a new "scene"

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own the Sons Of Anarchy, only Bella. I do this for fun not money :)**

* * *

"_That's him." She whispered, feeling numb. _

_Jax looked at the young jock he'd seen a few months ago. Mr. Unknown (who's name was actually Brian) was playing basketball in the park across from their black van. It took every bit of energy out of him to not jump out of that car and beat the boy to a bloody pulp. "Anyone else?"_

_Bella nodded her head stoically. She touched her bruised cheek unconsciously, and pointed out three other boys. "They're all there. Every one of them." Her voice came out calm, but inside she was burning. To be so close to the men who had virtually ruined her life was not an easy task. "How are we going to do this?"_

_Jax looked at Chibs, who was driving, and nodded his head. "Come on Bells, we'll meet up with the guys when they get them." Chibs drove a few streets away where Jaxs' bike was. After getting out, Jax handed Bella his helmet and rode to the clubhouse. It was silent as they went to their room to prepare. _

_Bella was quiet; even more so than usual. She changed into a pair of leggings and a long black shirt. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come. She was about to take a life, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. When Jax grabbed her shoulder, she jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. _

_He had seen her pacing. Seen her freaking out mentally. How could he let her go through with this? To kill someone. His sweet innocent Bella was about to change, and he didn't think she was ready for it. "You sure you want to do this?"_

_She looked at him, but her eyes were empty. If she thought more about it, she knew she wouldn't go through with it. "Yes." She whispered. _

_He wanted to say something but his phone rang. He knew who it was and what the call meant. It was time._

"_You ready?" When she nodded her head, he moved to grab her hand. When she didn't let go-he calmed down._

"_What do you want from us?" A voice pleaded._

"_Leave us alone!" Another screamed._

"_Do you know who my uncle is?" _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jax screamed, punching Mr. Unknown in the face. He cocked his gun and held it at the other two. "Anything else, fuck heads?" At the silence of the boys, Jax turned his head and nodded at Clay. _

_They were currently in the woods way past Charming, with three scared teenagers. Three rapists. Clay stepped forward and looked at the young men tied to a tree. "I guess you're wonderin' why you're here boys. Seems you've messed with something very fucking important to us." _

"_Whatever it is, we're sorry!" One of them screamed. _

"_Sorry aint gonna cut it jackass!" Jax screamed. Chibs put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down._

"_Now boys," Clay said, grinning evilly at them. "I see only one logical way to solve this mess." _

_Bella walked behind Bobby's back and saw looks of recognition cross the boys faces. Seeing the leader, Brian, she reacted violently and ran up, slapping his face. When he didn't react, she punched him, then kneed him in the groin. She watched with satisfaction as he went on his knees in pain. Grabbing him by his hair, she pulled him up. "Look at me." She whispered, but the Jax heard her. "You like it? You like being worthless? You like being scared."_

"_Fuck you!" _

_She pulled his hair harder and twisted his neck. "You're in my hands now you sick fuck! Now beg." He didn't talk so she punched him again; making sure her ring left a nice gash on the side of his face. "Beg me not to kill you."_

_After a moment, he broke. "Please," He whispered. _

_Bella laughed. Jax thought she looked insane in that moment. "Please," She mocked him. "Why are you doing this?" She laughed harder. "Because I can you bastard!" She pulled so hard, his hair came away in her hands. Shoving him against the tree, she stared at him. "Look at you." She said angrily. "You're pathetic. Begging a little girl to spare you." She grabbed the gun hidden in her boots and cocked it. "Let him go." She said to Jax. _

_He turned wide eyes toward her. "What do you mean?"_

"_Let him go." She repeated. _

"_Bella-"_

"_DO IT!" She yelled at him. "I want him to try and run from me. I want him to be scared like I was." She said menacingly. _

_Jax stared at her quietly. "What about the other two?" _

_Before anyone could react, Bella lifted her gun and fired at the two boys. One was killed instantly, but the other screamed in pain as his leg began to bleed through his pants. Without blinking, she turned toward the others, who stared at her in shocked silence. "Get rid of them and let him go."_

_She was chasing him. He knew she'd get him. Knew what she wanted. But he'd be damned if he didn't try to get away. _

"_I almost got you." _

_He heard her taunting him as he limped away as fast as he could. He'd never been more afraid in his life and knew there was no way he'd get away. Screaming, he fell as a bullet grazed the back of knee. "God, no! Please!" He begged._

_Bella laughed maniacally as she walked toward the pathetic boy. "Aw, poor rapist. You need help?" She asked too sweetly._

_Brian nodded his head furiously. "Please," He screamed, trying to crawl away. "Call an ambulance. Please!"_

_Bella walked up to him calmly, before stomping her foot on his groin. His scream of terror and pain made her smile wide. "Poor baby. I'm so sorry, did that hurt?" Before he could answer, she shot him in the arm. "It fucking hurt when you raped me you fucking bastard! How does it feel to be afraid you pathetic piece of shit?" She screamed, eyes practically on fire. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He screamed over and over. _

_Bella merely glared at him. She raised her gun and aimed it as his head. "Go to hell you stupid mother fucker." With that said, she shot him in the head and his lifeless body lay eyes open and terrified. _

_Jax ran toward Bella as he heard shots fired. His eyes were wide as he stared at what used to be his kind and gentle girlfriend. The woman who would never hurt a fly was dead; and in her place a ruthless murderer. _

Bella walked into Gemma's office before her run. After the embarrassing incident with the boys, she was too damn humiliated to show her face for a while. Plus she hadn't seen Gemma since finding out about the rape.

"Gemma. You in here?" She called quietly into the small room. Seeing her sitting at the desk, buried behind tons of papers, she closed the door softly behind her.

"Yeah." The older woman said, casting her a weary glance.

Bella noticed in satisfaction that the cross she had given Gemma was now around her neck. "How you feelin'?" Gemma shrugged. Bella sighed. "Listen I ran into Unser earlier, and-"

"If you're going to spout bullshit about church groups to me, I'd rather not hear it." She glared at the younger girl.

Bella smirked, expecting a hostile response. "I would never suggest church for you Mama Gemma. I was just gonna say you can talk to me if you'd like." Turning her back to Gemma, she was about to walk out of the office. "Besides," She said, half in and half out the door. "you'd probably burn as soon as you'd walk in."

For the first time since her rape, Gemma Morrow smiled as the door closed. "Bitch," She whispered shaking her head.

She got on her bike and waited for the rest of the sons to arrive. "Hey Ope." Bella smiled at Opie, who stopped his bike next to her. Opie nodded his head at her before turning back to his bike. Frowning, she saw Jax approach and waved him over. "What's up his ass?" She asked, looking at Opie.

Jax shrugged. "Some shit with his kids." At Bella's disgusted look, he gave her a questioning look. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You got lipstick on your neck."

He didn't know why, but he felt bad she'd seen it. He was with Tara, there was no reason he'd have to be afraid of Bella's reaction. Unless-

"What the fuck is that?" Bella called out to Bobby as he rode-well tried to ride toward them.

"Hey, it's an old fat boy on an old fat boy!" Juice called, laughing.

Jax turned his eyes away from Bella and smiled. "I thought you put that beast to sleep."

Bobby shook his head. "This fat boy has barely reached it's prime."

Opie scoffed. "Barely looks like it could reach the end of the lot."

"Best bike for a long ride." Bobby continued. "And I'll put it up against any of you pretty dynas."

Bella smirked at Bobby. "You hittin' the gay rodeo on the way." Everyone laughed when they noticed Bobby's chaps.

"Get in line broke back." Someone called.

Bella laughed loudly as Bobby's bike made some awful noises and smoke billowed around them. Tig smirked at her. "I wouldn't laugh girly. You and the other retard are riding behind that thing."

Bella stopped laughing. "You're fucking me."

"Only in your dreams sugar." Tig had to duck at the glove that flew at his head.

Bella's heart sped with excitement as she heard Happy fire his gun, signaling the start of their run. From what Juice had told her, it was a blood drive for some children's hospital. The sons doing community service; go figure. "Hey half-nut, you're riding in front of me."

"Half-Sack." He said, blushing as everyone laughed.

Bella smiled as they started their bikes and exited the garage. She was riding next to Jax, which wasn't ideal, but it wasn't bad either. As they rode into town, Bella felt a strange sense of completeness. Of family. She finally belonged.

They rode for a few minutes, before stopping in front of an army supplies store. But Bella knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Where you think you're going?" She heard Clay ask as she dismounted her bike.

"Inside?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Clay looked her up and down. "Prospects aint allowed."

The sudden urge to cuss Clay out was torturously pushed to the side as Bella embarrassed, got back on her bike. Jax took off his helmet and walked over to her. "Stay here. You're ridin' with me." He was shocked to see that she didn't argue and just nodded her head. Maybe they were changing.

Watching Jax walk into the store Bella adjusted her helmet to pass the time.

"So I hear you got a crow."

She turned to her left and saw one of the members. A fat guy ironically nicknamed Slim. He was older, maybe forty, forty-one. "And what?" She asked, glaring at him.

Slim smiled at her and held his hands up. "No offence meant Prospect." He took off his helmet and rubbed his bald head. "I heard you were feisty."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Someone talking bout me?"

Slim just kept smiling. "More like everyone. You're makin' headlines girl." He stared at her for a moment before he started speaking again. "So it's true then? About the crow?"

Bella shrugged and smirked. "Guess you'll just have to find out wont you?"

She heard the men around them snicker and saw Slim mirroring her smirk. "Damn, I like this girl. You got some big balls on you sweet cheeks."

Bella continued to smirk. "And if you keep callin' me sweet cheeks you aint gonna have no balls left."

Before Slim could respond, Jax and the rest of them walked out, each man carrying two packs of what Bella assumed were guns. Tossing her one, Jax mounted his bike. "Put that on and stick close to me."

As they rode away, Bella found herself thinking about the night before. She had slept with Jax. The man she swore she was over. The bane of her existence. What the hell did they mean now?

As they hit the highway, Bella knew her history with Jax meant she had some sort of power in the crew. She was riding second behind Clay and Tig. Something no prospect would ever be able to do.

"Fuck!"

Hearing Jax's curse, she turned around and saw Bobby's bike headed straight for her. Cursing she swerved her bike out of the way before she got hit. Tig, however, wasn't so lucky. They watched him swerved over the small cliff next to the highway and fall below.

Everyone jumped off their bikes as they ran down to Tig, making sure he was still alive. "You ok Tigger?" Bella called from above. At the one fingered salute he gave her, she smiled. "The jackass is fine."

"He's stable."

Clay nodded at the medic who was carrying Tig in a gurney into the hospital.

"I'm sorry man." Tig apologized to Clay.

The President merely nodded his head. "It's alright. You just get patched up. We'll come by and get you after the drop."

Tig glared at Bobby as he was carried away. "I'm going to shove that bike so far up your ass!"

"He's gonna be just fine." Bobby said, looking pathetic.

Bella and Jax smacked each other as both tried to not laugh. But the look on the others face, caused them to let a few giggles out. Clay angrily walked away. "Tend to his every beck and call. Wipe his God damn ass if that's what he wants you to do."

"Call Piney, tell him we're two bikes down." Jax ordered Half-Sack. Grabbing one of the sacks that were on Bobby's bike, he put it behind his.

"I got it." Clay called, grabbing it.

"Its fine-"

"I said I got it!" Everyone stared at the pair as they argued yet again. "I don't want to hear a word out of you Blondie!" Clay said angrily.

Bella's mouth fell open as she gave a look of shock to Chibs. "What the fuck did I do?"

They were stopped at a gas station, taking a quick break before continuing. Bella stood and stretched her legs. She was wearing a pair of black denim cut off shorts with long sleeved white shirt and her cut. The way she stretched made her ass stick out, a fact that did not go un-noticed by Jax.

"Stop pervin' on me you asshole."

He jumped when he heard Bella's voice. The woman had eyes behind her back. "You're too fucking cocky for your own good."

Turning around, Bella smirked at him. Taking a few steps toward him, she leaned in and whispered, "Didn't bother you when we fucked last night."

Jax had to keep himself from shivering at the look she was giving him. Maybe Clay wouldn't mind if they went to the bathroom for a second.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Clay's voice interrupted the couples eye fucking of each other. "And you just let em-no, no you just wait there! You've done enough God damn damage today." Shutting off his phone, Clay cursed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Bounty Hunters. Just picked up Tig."

"What the hell for?" Opie asked.

"They didn't stop to say. Half-Sac's trailin' them."

"Jesus Christ!" Chibs cursed. "How does that happen?"

"Ask the jew in leather." Clay responded angrily.

"It's a hospital. Bounty hunters will pay admins to call in names." Jax said frowning.

"If Tig had an outstanding warrant I'd know about it."

"Might be out of state." Bella said quietly.

"We gotta go after 'im." Chibs stated.

Clay rose an eyebrow. "We got a delivery to make."

"There's nothing stopping us." Bella said.

Clay glared at her. "What's stopping us is six bed rolls full of illegal handguns."

"If we go now we have a chance. But if we cross the state lines-" Jax offered.

"If he was here," Clay interrupted. "he'd deliver the guns."

Jax stood up. "We'll dump the bed rolls somewhere safe, and only get pushed back by a few hours."

"We're goin'." Clay put on his helmet and mounted his bike.

"Maybe we should call it a vote." Jax ignored Bella's irritated look toward him.

"Vote all you want. I'm deliverin' the guns." With that, Clay started his bike and started to ride away. But he didn't get far as his hands gave way and the bike fell to his feet. "God damn it! Shit!" Opie stepped forward to help. "I got it, I got it." He tried pulling the bike up, but his hands were in too much pain. He walked away angrily, Opie trailing behind him.

Jax and Chibs lifted the bike, and set it. "You're pushin' him Jax." Bella told him quietly. At Jax's glare she smiled. "Hey, I aint meanin' anything bad by it. You know I got your back. Just… just be careful." She muttered the last part.

Jax was floored. She had his back? Even after sleeping together he didn't feel any closer emotionally to Bella. But what she had just said made him think otherwise. "You ok?" He asked Opie who had just walked back.

Opie got on his bike. "He just needs to know we got his back." Jax didn't miss the attitude in his voice. Neither did Bella, who rolled her eyes and kick started her bike. He almost smiled. Maybe she DID have his back.

"Let's go get Tig." Clay said, starting his bike.

Jax, Bella, Chibs, and Opie stared at each other before following their leader.

Bella saw Piney driving into the empty lot they were waiting in, in a flat bed truck. Half-Sack just behind him.

"Where are the Bounty hunters?" She asked.

"They got Tig, bout two miles down the road. In a motel."

Piney walked toward the group. "Hello sweetheart." He said to Bella.

"Hey Piney." She said, kissing his cheek.

"They got Tig two miles down the road in a motel." Jax explained to Clay. "Four of them."

"First floor room twelve." Half-Sack elaborated.

"Why did they stop at a motel?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know but they beat the shit out of him."

Bella laughed. "That crazy prick must of provoked them; can't bring him in beat up to a pulp." The group gave her questioning looks. She rolled her eyes. "They're patchin' him up."

Jax sighed. "Alright let's go handle this."

Clay took a deep breath. "We got a long ride ahead, we're gonna be there for a while. Call off the run. Call the boys from Tacoma to get back down here."

"That's gonna take hours," Jax challenged him. "We gotta do this now."

"He's right," Chibs said. "We don't know how long they're gonna keep 'im-"

"What in broad daylight? This is the way we stay off the radar right? We're gonna be doing runs up here every two weeks. With a blanket full of guns."

Jax couldn't take anymore. Clay had no idea what he was talking about. "And bringing five more guys into the mix is gonna make it more low-profile."

"We wait until dark," Clay said, losing his patience. "Somebody comes out for food-"

"We don't know if they're gonna be here after dark. We got nine on four."

"You heard Bobby," Clay's voice was slowly rising. "They're armed to their teeth. We have no idea what kind of fire power they're sittin' on while we got hand guns."

"We got the surprise."

Clay ignored him. "Call the guys."

Jax growled. "Call a vote!"

Clay pushed him angrily. "We don't call a vote."

Jaxs' eyes widened before he pushed Clay back. "YOU LAY YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS ON ME AGAIN!"

The men tried to pull the two back, while Bella grabbed Jax's hand firmly. "Calm down Jax!" She said with authority. Jax hated to admit it, but when she grabbed his hand he did calm down. In fact fighting with Clay sort of slipped his mind.

"Hey you two! Relax. Everybody's fried." Bobby said, stepping in between them. "And it's my fault. I got Tig hurt. Stupid shit. But everybody's got to calm down." He stared at the two men. "Have a smoke. Take a walk. Clear your head."

Bella pulled Jax away from the rest of the men and toward the other side of the lot. "I told you to leave him be."

Jax rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna annoy me, get the fuck away."

Ignoring his sour attitude, Bella pushed him up against the fence. "Not annoy. Distract." Before he could ask how, she leaned forward and planted her lips onto his. Damn, she was right. He was distracted. She gave his tongue a nice lashing and bit his lips, drawing blood. His hands flew straight into her hair and pulled roughly. Her next response had him groaning. The little devil had begun grinding her groin into his, eliciting a moan from Jax's mouth.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as she pulled away.

With half open lids she stared at him, her mouth swollen. "Feel better."

Looking down at his erection he shook his head. "Not really."

Bella looked down and sighed. "This is a one time thing. Don't get used to it!" She looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was looking before unzipping his pants.

Jaxs' eyes flew open. "What are you doing?" He asked in shock.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What does it look like." Taking his most favorite body part out of his pants, she began to stroke him slowly. "I'm relieving some tension." She whispered, biting his ear. Jax moaned and rested his head against the fence. He loved shit like this. Doing nasty things in public. And the little witch doing it to him knew just that. "Come on Jax," She whispered as her hands grew wilder. "Come for me. Come on baby," She licked his lips and jacked him off even faster.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" He exclaimed as he did just that. He was almost embarrassed he hadn't lasted long. Usually it took him a while to release, but with Bella it was instantaneous. He stood taking deep breaths for a minute before Bella zipped him back up. He gave her a look of awe. "What the FUCK was that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She did that a lot around him. "Relax Romeo. I needed to calm you down somehow." She was lying. She knew she was. She just wanted to touch him. Badly.

Before he could respond, he saw Piney driving the truck. Grabbing Bella's hand, he walked toward him. "Where are you goin'?" He asked up at him.

"If you wanna get this done, jump on the back."

Jax grabbed the shotgun Piney handed him and turned back to Bella. Giving her a brief kiss on the lips he let go of her hand. "Go back to the boys and wait for us."

Bella shook her head and frowned. "Fuck you. After what I just did for you, you best believe I'm coming."

Jax shook his head. "You're not coming." He said with finality, glaring at her.

Ignoring him, Bella turned to Piney. "Got anything else?"

Grinning, Piney through another shotgun to her. "Get on the back."

Before Jax could protest, Bella jumped on the back, Jax joining her. Driving toward the others, Jax called out. "Chibs, Sack come on."

"What's up?" Happy asked.

"Shit kickin'." Jax responded, sending a glare toward Clay.

They drove toward the motel and stopped behind a blue van. "You have a plan here?" Chibs asked.

Bella jumped off the truck. "I do," Jax watched her disappear to the front, before coming back and sitting down.

When Piney drove the truck so that they were facing the hotel room, Jax grinned. "Well, it's a simple plan."

"Shit!" Chibs exclaimed. "Crazy fucking woman!"

As Piney started backing up the truck so that they were headed for the room, everyone braced themselves. Crashing into the room, they quickly jumped off the truck landing themselves in front of four very surprised Bounty hunters, and one beaten up Tig.

"Don't move!" Jax yelled at them.

"Get on the fucking floor!" Bella screamed, aiming her gun at them. "Get the fuck up Tigger." She said, without taking her eyes off the other men.

"Hey guys," Tig exclaimed, ripping off his tape. "I gotta tell you. It's been a lot of fun. But I really gotta go." He limped away from the men and toward the truck. "Thanks for everything!" He exclaimed.

As he hopped onto the truck, the rest of the sons and Bella moved backwards before getting on the truck as well. Everyone started laughing as Piney drove the truck away. Adrenaline still pumping in her system, she grabbed Tig and kissed his head. "Missed ya, you stupid prick."

Tig gave her a big grin before kissing her hard on the lips. "Only your crazy could come up with shit like this!"

They got back to where there bikes were and things were tense. Except for once it wasn't because of Jax and Bella.

"You think I got a death wish." Opie gave Jax a disapproving look as he sat on his bike. "Sounds like some crazy shit brother." Jax just stared at him. "No comment."

Jax shrugged. "Just a little cautious I guess. Not sure what I say wont land in Clay's ear."

Bella saw Opie stand and held back from going to between them. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jax didn't flinch. "You tell me bro."

Opie glared at him. "Don't drag me into whatever bullshit you got goin' on with step-daddy alright."

"Shut the fuck up Opie." Bella said angrily. Only she was allowed to insult Jax. Well, at least in her mind.

Opie turned angry eyes toward Bella. "Don't get yourself in shit you're not supposed to be in."

Bella crossed her arms. "You insult Jax, you insult me." She had no idea where this protective shit was coming from. And she couldn't say she didn't like it.

Opie scoffed. "Yeah, you tell that to Tara."

He had hit a nerve and he knew it. Bella's face fell the instant the other woman's name was mentioned. Her happy mood suddenly crashed and burned and reality hit her in the face. Jax didn't belong to her anymore. Resisting the urge to kick Opie in the balls, she walked to her bike and put her helmet on.

"Bella,"

She looked down at Jaxs' hand, which was now gripping hers. She roughly pulled her arm away. "Like I said. One time thing."

The ride to the Oregon boys was quiet as the mood had changed drastically from earlier. Bella was still brooding over what Opie had said. She had no right to be so protective of Jax. No right at all.

Jax, however was more than happy to admit his ex certainly had gotten his attention that day. Her actions with Opie made him wonder if she really did hate him. But after what Opie said to her, he didn't doubt there was some resentment there.

They saw the Oregon boys ahead on the highway and slowed down until they were in front of them.

"You guys one short." The leader of the small group asked.

"Yeah got a bike down outside of Chico." Clay responded. "We got all the cargo though."

"I figured it be Tig. Is he whole?"

Clay nodded. "Yeah. We're perfect."

The Oregon leader nodded his head. "Alright guys pack it up." He called to his crew.

Everyone got off their bikes as they greeted the other bikers.

"So this is her, huh?" One of the burly men asked, eyeing Bella up and down.

Jax didn't miss the look and grabbed Bella's hand forcefully. "Yeah this is her." Maybe she wasn't the only one who was being possessive today.

Bella shook the mans hand, all the while ignoring Jax's very boy friendly action. "Shadow, nice to meet you."

The man grinned. "You're smaller than I thought you'd be."

Chibs walked up to them with a smile. "Don't be fooled, she's got a mean right hook."

The men laughed and walked off together, before Bella noticed the look on Jax's face. He stared at Clay with such a look of contempt, he squeezed her hand to rid himself of it. "Hey," She said softly, playing with his hair. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his chin. "Look at me." Their eyes met. "You did the right thing Jax. He just can't handle not being in charge." Jax stared at her before leaning in to kiss her. Bella stopped him mere inches away from her face. "Stop it. You don't belong to me. You're with Tara." She gave him a glare before getting up and walking away.

They were celebrating with the Oregon boys. Everyone was either high or drunk. Most even both. There was a whore in every lap of the men there. Bella had gone off to be introduced to all the guys as the newest member of the crew.

Jax laughed at some jabs Chibs gave Half-Sack, before taking another sip of his bottle of jack. He got up and walked a little away. The shit with Clay was botherin' him. He couldn't do anything without that man getting mad at him. And now the club took notice too.

Giggling to his left caused him to look and see Bella chatting away with one of members of the Oregon charter. She was smiling at him and holding his hand. He was tugging on her hair gently before handing her a joint. The site made him snap. How dare she touch him earlier, kiss him, and then whore herself to the next guy. Taking a large gulp of his drink, he threw it aside before stalking over to her. Without thinking he grabbed her away from the man and kissed her roughly.

Bella had been chatting with Louis, the treasurer of the Oregon chapter. He was cute enough. Tall, bald, and handsome. And after the day she had with Jax, she needed some release. Hell maybe she'd sleep with him if he wanted. Which, telling by the way he kept licking his lips, wasn't such a far out idea. Taking a hit off the joint Louis had offered her, she was about to give him a nice kiss before she felt herself getting pulled and another set of lips landed on hers. Lips that were all too familiar.

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed, pulling herself angrily away from Jax.

"Shit, I didn't know she was yours Jax." Louis said stepping away from Bella.

Jax glared at him. "Well now you know."

Watching Louis walk away, Bella snapped at Jax. "Get the fuck off me asshole." She tried to move, but his death grip was preventing her from getting far.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He asked drunkenly.

Bella glared at him. "None of your business, now let me go. I don't belong to you Jax!" She exclaimed."Really?" He asked calmly before lifting her shirt up and pinching her side. "Because this says otherwise." He was talking about her crow.

Bella pushed her shirt down. "That was years ago you prick! Now leave me the fuck alone." She said angrily.

Jax shook his head and kissed her again, making her resist at first. But Bella soon found herself giving in. She grabbed his hair roughly, causing him to grin into their kiss. He backed them up to somewhere no one would be able to see them before hurriedly unzipping her shorts.

"Here?" Bella asked breathlessly.

Jax nodded quietly. He pulled down her shorts, her panties right after before grabbing her legs and putting them around his waist. She was shakily undoing his pants, before he grew tired and did them himself. Pulling out his full blown erection, he quickly slid a condom on before plunging into her warm core.

"Oh," She exclaimed softly, eyes rolling back into her head. "Fuck yes," She whimpered.

Jax closed his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like honey. He licked her neck and was shocked to find out she tasted like honey too. "You like this?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yes," She grabbed his hair harder, pulling.

Jax grunted. "You like me fucking you." He said thrusting into her faster and harder.

Bella moaned as his pace quickened. "I LOVE when you fuck me Jax." She scratched at his back and could feel her own back bruising from whatever wall he had pushed her onto. "Don't stop," She moaned pushing him in more with her legs.

Jax bit her neck, marking her as his. It was stupid and possessive but he needed to do it. "Bella," He moaned, grabbing her face and kissing her roughly.

She was too weak to fully respond, so he bit her. "Look at me." He whispered harshly. She did as he said and could feel herself reaching climax. "Bella," He moaned again, and right before they both reached the point of no return, he said something that would change so many things for them both. Something that made her eyes widen and her heart soar no matter how much she doubted him. "Bella, I love you."

They reached climax at he same time, coming down from their ecstasy, clinging to each other. His forehead on hers, he kissed her nose not willing to set her down yet. Knowing this moment was perfect and nothing could ruin it, Bella reached forward and kissed him softly, feeling him still inside her. "Jax," She whispered. And before she could help herself, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Bella Bates was crying, and she had no idea why.

Jax kissed her tears away and hugged her tightly to him. He slipped himself out of her and pushed them onto the floor in a sitting position, with Bella in his lap. "Shh, baby it's ok."

"No it's not," She sobbed. She looked at him sadly. "You're with Tara. You can't love me."

Jax shook his head. "I do, Bella. I swear." He ignored the Tara subject and smoothed down her hair. "I want you."

Bella shook her head. "Jax," She whimpered. "I-" She sighed, wiping her eyes. "I don't know." She said sadly.

Jax nodded his head. "You don't have to. But I know you feel the same Bella. I can feel it."

Bella shook her head. "It killed me what you did! You destroyed me."

Jax frowned at her. "I know Bella, and I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and got up slowly, pulling Jax up with her. Giving him a brief kiss, she hugged his middle, while he rubbed her back. "What the fuck does this mean now?"


	18. Calm Before the Storm

I suck. I am horrible. I don't deserve readers like you : ( . It's short, I know. But it's the calm before the storm. Bella and Jax deserve a little break. Enjoy, next one is on its way.

* * *

_"She's been doin' that for two weeks."_

_"You mean she just wakes up and starts doin this shit?"_

_Jax nodded his head and looked at Gemma with a frown. For the past fifteen minutes they had been watching Bella clean around the house like a maniac. She wouldn't speak to anyone and she looked like she was in a trance. _

_It had been two weeks since she had killed her rapists, and she had yet to shed a single tear. She was void of emotion, and thinking it would change something, Jax rented out a house for the two of them to help Bella cope. So far she'd had little progress. _

_He'd try to get her to talk to him, but all she wanted to do was either clean or have sex. It was like she could never get enough. Sometimes she'd get him at the garage and wouldn't leave until both she and Jax were too exhausted to do anything else. But her doctor had said to give her what she wanted for a while. At least until her emotions were back to normal. _

_"Bella, why don't you take a break. You've cleaned that spot ten times today."_

_She snapped her head at them, as if just noticing they were there. "Hey Gemma, when did you come in?"_

_Gemma was unnerved. They hadn't been whispering when she and Jax were speaking. She gave Jax a strange look. "Uh-" Bella's eyes were blank. Like she was there but she really wasn't. "I just came in. You feeling alright sweetheart?" _

_Bella gave her a big smile, but Jax noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course I'm alright." She blinked her eyes at her and reached for a pan. "Sit, let me make you guys something to eat."_

_"I'm not hungry honey."_

_Bella shook her head and opened the refrigerator. "Nonsense it'll just take a second."_

_Jax, growing tired of her crazy actions, growled at her. "She's not hungry Bella."_

_Ignoring her boyfriend, she continued to get food out and prepare it. "What'll it be Gemma?"_

_Jax rolled his eyes. "Stop it Bella."_

_As if not hearing him, she grabbed a few eggs and smashed them into a bowl. Her hands were shaking. "How bout an omelet? I don't know how good they'll be, but my father never complained. Or maybe-"_  
_"SHE DOESN'T WANT ANY FUCKING FOOD BELLA, PUT THAT SHIT DOWN!" Jax screamed at her. _

_Bella's eyes went wide and her hands froze. Gemma knew her son was only reacting out of pain and gently touched his back. "Relax baby."_

_"I'll talk to you later, Ma." He didn't take his eyes off Bella, but felt his mother give him one last pat before she left. When his door shut, Bella snapped out of their staring match and walked away._

_"The rooms filthy, filthy." She muttered._

_"Bella stop acting crazy." Jax said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He could hear her still moving around. He snapped. "STOP FUCKING MOVING!" He grabbed a random plate from the sink and threw it on the floor. _

_"Stop it Jax." She whispered. _

_Jax couldn't help himself. Ever since the rape she was like a completely different person. A soulless zombie who refused to show any emotion whatsoever. And Jax was sick of it! "I've never hit a woman, but so help me Bella if you don't start acting normal I'll-" He took a deep breath to relax. _

_Bella's eyes were huge. She knew he wouldn't touch her. But he had put the fear of God in her with his actions. Shutting her eyes, she leaned against the kitchen counters. "Stop it." _

_"Bella you have to stop doing this to yourself." Grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her face, Jax stared her down. "You killed people Bella. You took lives away."_

_Shaking violently, she tried to break free of his hold. "Stop it!"_

_Refusing to budge, Jax continued. "Bella you were raped. Don't you get it? Scream. Be mad at the world. Be mad at me! I couldn't protect you!"_

_"Shut up." She whispered, eyes still closed._

_"You need to cry Bella. That's the only way."_

_"Shut the fuck up." She whispered harshly._

_"You cant kill and be ok with it Bells. That's not normal. That's not human. Those fuckers took advantage of you. They-"_

_"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She screamed, slapping him. Her eyes were wild now, opening up sharply. "You want to hear it Jax?" Her voice was shrill, on the verge of hysteria. "You want to hear how they touched me? How they were inside of me?" She laughed maniacally. "They took turns! They fucking took turns!" She started pacing, like a caged animal. Jax knew she had to go through this, but God did he want her to shut up. "The worst part was I didn't try to stop them! I let them touch me. Let them…rape me." She was practically screaming. "Where were you!" She screamed accusingly at him. It was irrational-to blame him. But she needed someone besides herself to be at fault. "Is that what you want to hear? YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_Jax nodded his head. "That's right Bella. It's my fault."_

_Bella shook her head and rocked back and forth on her heels. "You don't get it." She whispered. "I let them. I let them touch me."_

_"Oh baby," Jax tried reaching for her, but she backed away. "Bella what happened is NOT your fault. It never was sweetheart." _

_She frowned at him, her eyes welling up. "I see you staring at me. Blaming me." Her voice was breaking up. "You blame me for letting them touch me. For doing what they did. You all do!"_

_"No one blames you Bella."_

_"Yes you do! I let them Jax, I let them."_

_Disregarding her wish for him to stay away, Jax reached forward and grabbed her shoulders, smashing her body against his. At first she fought, punching and slapping his chest, before she gave up and collapsed into him. "I will never blame you for this Bella. Do you hear me? This wasn't your fault."_

_And there, on their kitchen floor, for the first time since her horrific rape, Bella Bates cried._

* * *

She didn't want to get up. She knew the moment she did, the dream she was in would be over and reality would set in. Here right now in his room, they were safe. Safe from whatever lurked outside of it. Here they were young again. In love again.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "Good morning." She whispered.

Jax smiled down at her and kissed her slowly. "I love you." He said after breaking away. At the look of surprise on her face, he rolled his eyes. "I knew your ass would be thinking I was lying yesterday. Or some crazy bullshit that wasn't true."

"Surprised is all." She whispered back. And she was. Jax loved her. He really, truly did. What this meant for their future, she wasn't certain of. But in this moment, everything was perfect. She closed her eyes and lay back on his chest. "Let's stay for a while."

Jax smiled and kissed the top of her head. In this moment there was no club. No Mayans after him. No problems with Clay. And no…Tara. This moment was bliss if he had ever felt it. "Always were a sleeper."

Without opening her eyes, Bella smiled and replied. "Only when I'm with you. Everything's perfect and-" She sighed. "calm. And I'm not ready to face what's waiting for us."

"I like that plan."

"Jax," She whispered after a few moment of silence. "you know I never blamed you right? For what happened."

His body tensed. He hated this topic. Hated remembering her looking so broken. "I know sweetheart."

Nodding her head, she traced imaginary circles on his chest. "Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps." She said under her breath.

"Where's that from?" Jax asked.

"Shakespeare." Bella replied quietly.

Grinning down at her, Jax pinched her side. "You tryin' to say you're trapped? Or you're dying?"

Bella laughed. "I'm not sure what I'm trying to say." A few moments passed in silence. "I do, you know."

Jax stared down at her confused. "Do what?"

Not looking at him, Bella mumbled into his chest. "Love you."

Jax grinned and rubbed her back. Oh yes, they could afford a few more hours in this room.


	19. BOMB night

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Happy Birthday to my sweet reader MoonxFaerie! This chapter is dedicated to you!

_

* * *

"When'd you start smoking so much?"_

_Jax smiled as he felt two little arms snake around his waist. The smell of vanilla floated up his nose and he felt wet hair touch his back. "Either I'm dreaming, or you're awake at seven in the morning."_

_Bella smacked his back. "Oh ha-ha, Mr. comedian, how bout you get breakfast started." And with that statement, she left him laughing after her. _

_"I'm sorry!" He yelled after her retreating form._

_"Uh-huh. Behave or I'll leave you hungry."_

_Jax smiled and stubbed out his cigarette. The past month had been amazing. After crying out every emotion she still had left in her, Bella had begun to act like her old self. She'd put on some weight, began to talk more, and slept soundly at night. Though he kind of missed the twenty four hour sex, he didn't miss her psychotic mood swings. _

_Still, he knew they weren't off the hook yet. Bella was keeping something from Jax and he knew it. He'd catch her staring at him sometimes with a look he couldn't quite understand. _

_He walked to their kitchen and smiled at the back of her head. So this was bliss. His beautiful, happy, and stable girlfriend cooking breakfast for him. _

_Bella smiled as she felt Jaxs' arms circle her waist and felt herself pulled back toward him. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "Are you happy Jax?"_

_Surprised by her question, the blond man nodded. "As long as you are darlin'."_

_She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I love you. You know that right?"_

_Grinning at her words, Jax kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. "Always babe." He pushed her away from her face. "I love you my little Shadow."_

_Rolling her eyes, Bella pushed him away. "I hate that stupid nickname."_

* * *

"I told you Alvarez, Jimmy flaked out on me. Said he wasn't going to be dealing with no wetback's either."

Bella saw the rage consuming the Latino man's body. His neck began to turn a scary shade of red as his eyes burned with anger. "Don't fucking play with me girl!"

She held her ground and glared at him. "Do I look like I'm playing? Hey I was all set to kill that prick Teller; but no crew means no way of getting that done. You got that?"

Letting out an angry breath of air, Alvarez started pacing. "Fine," He stalked up to her and held a finger in her face. "But if you're lying to me I'll fucking kill you, YOU got that?"

* * *

"He went for it."

Clay grinned as Bobby and Chibs patted her on the back. "You sure?"

Bella nodded. "Sure as Tig's over there's a pedophile."

"Oh fuck you, she was eighteen!"

Ignoring their banter, Clay sighed with relief. "Fine, good job. Now what about the pathetic excuse for a crew?"

"I talked to Sam a few days ago. Said Jimmy and the boys went back home, so they wont be a problem. At least for a while."

Once again satisfied, Clay stretched. "Alright, and our…other situation?"

Bella grinned. "Well, part one will be finished today."

Smiling, Clay extended his hand out to her. "Did I ever mention how much I loved you sweetheart?"

* * *

Jax was seething. After receiving a disturbing call, the only thing on his mind was to kill the fucker Zobel. Not five minutes ago, he had received a call from Tiny, one of the Sons currently behind bars. From what Jax had understood, the League pricks had gotten hold of Otto. "Fucking jumped him!" He mumbled angrily under his breath. He parked his bike and began to walk across the lot as quick as he could, hoping to reach Clay and tell him before anyone else did. The way the President was acting these days was enough to convince Jax he would act rashly.

He didn't need this shit. Not now. Shit was complicated enough as it is. After giving Tara a bullshit reason as to why he was late last night, he felt guilt eating away at him. He couldn't do this, not to her. He had promised her, no more games, no more lies. Yet here he was lying to her face.

And Bella…he didn't even want to begin with that thought. After falling asleep again, he had woken up a few hours later alone in bed with a non-specific note dangling from his drawer.

Jax-Had to go. Talk later. -B.

To say he was frustrated was an understatement. The woman had him on eggshells half the time, and the other half she was completely closed off. This morning she was warm and comforting. Something much like the old Bella. The sweet innocent one, who wasn't so hard to read. But that note-that stupid note was a message loud and clear. She left because she didn't want to stay there, and they WOULDN'T talk later.

Still she was his charge damn it, and he had a right to know where she was at all times.

As he continued to stalk toward the club house, he noticed a small brunette standing outside. A very FAMILIAR brunette, with a smirk on her face. Yet still, he couldn't quite place her.

"Need any help?" He asked, squinting as he walked closer to her.

The girl rolled her big brown eyes. "Oh come on, I don't look that different."

The glint in her eye was enough to give her identity away. "Bella?" He asked, eyes wide with astonishment.

Still smirking, Bella nodded and flipped her hair. "Like it? I wanted a little-change."

Jax was frozen. She looked like she did years before. She looked like her old self. Like his little Shadow. "I-"

"Jax!" He turned at the sound of Tig's voice. "Inside now! You too angel."

Cursing in his head, Jax knew of only one thing. Clay had found out.

* * *

They barged into Hale's office like they owned the place.

"What do you two want?"

Bella folded her arms as she stood by the door. She had meant what she said yesterday. She had Jaxs' back through thick and thin.

"I just got a call from Stockton. Zobel, had Otto jumped. League's got a reach, straight to the Arian shock callers."

Hale held up his hands in defense. "What does that have to do with Charming?"

"We don't know what we're dealing with here." Bella said from the door. She was wearing a black baseball cap, her hair stuffed into it.

"Zobel's not Darby. He aint some half bright thug." Jax continued. "Where you at with them?"

"No where!" Hale said, indignantly.

"I gave you the meth lab, and you gave Darby a pass."

Growing angry, Hale's face reddened. "Hey I didn't give anybody a pass!" He said, voice escalating.

"Don't you see the pattern here? You're so hell bent on burning us, you keep getting in bed with the devil. Happened with Stahl, now it's happening with Zobel. It's gonna be the same shit man. People die. People get hurt. Like Opie and Donna."

Bella's eyes snapped to the back of Jaxs' head. What the hell did Opie and Donna have to do with any of this? She saw his eyes shift to her, but he didn't go into detail.

Looking at Bella carefully, Hale leaned in and whispered, "That was NOT on me." He had tried to be quiet but she heard. And she was seriously wondering what the hell they were talking about. The two men stood glaring at each other, both breathing hard with unsuppressed rage. "Get out. Both of you." Hale growled.

Jax glared a little longer, before leaving, Bella following close behind him. They reached their bikes in silence, but what she heard inside was still bugging her. "What did you mean?" He ignored her and straddled his bike. "What did you mean back there Jax? Opie and Donna? What do they have to do with this?"

He strapped on his helmet and glared at her. "Nothing you need to know." He saw she wanted to push it, but he held his hand up. "Go back to the clubhouse and see if Clay needs anything." Before he started his bike, she heard one small, aggravating, irritating, word. "Prospect."

She watched him ride off, burning holes into his back. That man was so annoying sometimes! After everything they'd shared, he was keeping secrets from her! And she'd be damned if she didn't find out.

* * *

After speaking with Oswald, Clay was certain the League was to be rid of. That night.

"Bobby was on the phone." Tig said, interrupting his thoughts. "We're all set. Everyone's gonna be at the table. Five p.m."

Clay nodded. "We move on this Zobel shit right away. That thing with Otto should never have happened, it's my fault and I'm shutting these assholes down."

"Things go like they have," Opie said quietly. "Jax is going to go a different way."

"I aint gonna let Jax or nobody else stop us from what we gotta do." Clay rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, Shadow being on board's got to have him convinced somehow."

Opie gave Clay a look. "Retaliation is what we do."

Tig nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It's the three of us and Bobby. We only need five for majority."

"Chib's might go with Jax. My old man too."

Clay looked at the two men. "You talk to Juice. You tell him how important this is to us."

* * *

"Hey Bobby."

_"What's up sweet cheeks."_

Bella smiled as she heard Bobby's happy voice on the other line. "You seen Jax around?" She blew out her cigarette. Her 'supervisor' was no where to be found, and she was withdrawing bad.

_"Went to the hospital. Apparently mama Gemma laid a big one on the good doctors nose."_

Pushing down the horrible feeling of jealousy, Bella shut off her phone and got into the ugly blue minivan that was waiting for her at Clay's shop. Ten minutes later and she arrived in front of the hospital. Grimacing, she saw her ex's bike already there.

She walked into the hospital and already she felt sick. Hospitals were just never her thing. There were too many heartbreaking memories that involved them, and the smell of sickness and death were always lingering in the air.

Un-fucking-believable.

She couldn't believe it. It was incomprehensible; unbelievable; ridiculous. Standing too close and to romantically next to each other were the lovely doctor herself and her jackass ex boyfriend. She scoffed as she saw Tara's broken nose. It was barely a scratch compared to the things Bella had been through.

When Jax saw her standing there, she could visibly see his face drop. "What are you doing here?"

Smirking at him, Bella crossed her arms. "Oh enjoying the wonderful romance session you just had."

Jax sighed. "Come on Shadow don't start." He noticed her fidgeting and scratching her arms roughly. "What's wrong?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing, just two seconds away from sticking a God damned needle into my veins. Well I wont be bothering you anymore, see ya-"

Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. "You're withdrawing?"

Bella widened her eyes comically. "Oh no I'm totally fine." She said sarcastically.

Jax ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck. This is bad timing Bells."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm so fucking sorry, it's not like I can control it. What? Having a quickie with your little doctor?"

"Stop, Tara has nothing to do with this."

She scoffed. "Ya know what? This was a fucking mistake." She pulled her arm roughly away from him.

"Where are you going?" Jax called after her.

Before flipping him off, she responded. "To someone who can help me asshole."

* * *

"Don't tell anyone you got this shit from me."

Bella rolled her eyes. The small white packet in her hand was making her antsy. "Don't worry Darby no one will know."

She walked out of the dark alley way and made her way over to her minivan. Fuck Jax. And fuck Tara too. If this is what they wanted from her then this is what they would get. What was the use in being sober if she could feel all the pain and disappointment of before.

Getting in the car, she quickly dumped the product in the small packet onto her dashboard. Grabbing an old library card, she quickly sorted the white powder into even straight lines, before rolling up a dollar bill and going to town on the drug of choice. Cocaine. Wasn't her favorite, but was easier to come by then her best friend China White (heroin). She felt the familiar burning in her nostrils as her body began to numb. Grinning like a fool, she started on her next line. Soon she felt nothing. Jax and Tara no longer existed in the new magical world she was in. She knew the feeling of euphoria wouldn't last. That was the drawback of using coke. The mood swings. Soon anger and aggravation would take over her body and she was prepared for it. It would be a plus for what would be happening toward the end of the night.

Dropping some clear eyes into each pupil, she took a deep breath and started the car.

* * *

She was pacing outside as she waited for church to be over. Whatever decision the club came to would definitely be involving her. When she saw Tig walk out and shake his head at her, she knew her part would have to wait.

"So that's a no?"

Tig nodded. "That's a your bitch boyfriend got his way."

"Aint my boyfriend." She mumbled, walking past him. Seeing Tara walking over was not something she was anticipating. "Just fucking great."

"Aw don' be mad princess. Jackie's jus' confused right now. Ya know with all this club bullshet. He'll come around."

Bella smiled at Chibs and kissed him on the cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

He smiled at her. "Not enough."

She saw Jax give her look (one which she responded with a glare) so she chose to walk with Chibs. "Hey Filip," He cringed at the name. "Looks like you got another piece of shit waiting for you." She nodded her head at an even uglier blue minivan, similar to hers.

Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the thing. "Don' be bossin' me around little missy." He said, winking at her.

Bella grinned and stood outside the car as Chibs climbed in. "Oh you love it old man."

"Well, this old man aint-" He frowned as he put the key into the ignition and was responded with a strange noise. A ticking kind of noise. Eyes widening, Chibs turned to her with terror in his eyes. "Shit! Run princess!"

At first confused, Bella didn't move. It wasn't until Chibs grabbed her that she snapped out of it. They ran for it, but weren't fast enough. The bomb in the car ignited, sending her and Chibs flying at least five feet into the air.

Landing on her back, she felt a sharp pain go up her spine, before, annoyingly, all went black.


	20. A Dance With The Devil

Hey guys! I know-I SUCK *waits for tomatoes and such to be thrown at her* I'm horrible. But I just lost my muse for a while and was in a bad place for a bit. But now I'm back I PROMISE! So I hope you like this chapter, and I hope none of you left me or hate cuz I LOVE you guys!

P.S. not sure if im going to continue my Death Sentence fic. I've just completely lost my muse for that. And I dont like writing half assed or forcefully, so I'll see :).

Oh P.P.S I want to make a youtube video for this fic but dont know who to choose for Bella. :/ Any ideas?

_

* * *

Her mouth fell open at the mention of the accursed name. This HAD to be a dream. It just HAD to be. "You're joking." She whispered._

_Allison shook her head. "I'm sorry Bell's, but my mom heard it at her hair salon. Tara Knowles is back in town. I heard her dad's sick or something."_

_Bella tried to focus her mind around this. Her boyfriends ex-girlfriend, whom he was terribly in love with, was back in town. Back to maybe get him back? No! That was insane. They were both adults now, they wouldn't need to rekindle something with their high school sweetheart. And no doubt Tara had a boyfriend, it HAD been almost five years. _

_No matter what she thought, she wasn't convinced. Something inside her screamed doubt. "Well, whatever I guess."_

_Allison frowned at her. "I wouldn't worry too much. Jax loves you too much to do anything with her."_

_Bella shrugged. "I'm not worried." She lied._

_Allison could see straight through her, but kept her mouth shut. Sighing she held her best friends hand in hers and laid her head on her shoulder. "Speaking of worried, when are you going to tell him?"_

_Bella moved away from her friend and glared at her. "I'm not talking about that."_

"_You're going to have to sometime Bella. It's only a matter of time until he finds out."_

_She rolled away and grinned as Jax pulled her back against him. She never knew she'd enjoy sex as much as she did with him. It had stopped being painful ages ago and was now much more than enjoyment. _

"_That was fun." She said, satisfied._

_Jax chuckled softly and nuzzled her neck. "Fun isn't the word I'm looking for babe."_

_Rolling her eyes, she giggled. "Alright hot, sexy, intense," She smirked up at him. "Wild."_

_Jax grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. Groaning, he grabbed her hips roughly. "Um, wish I had time for round two." Kissing her forehead, he got out of bed and bent down to grab his clothes. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise, he turned around to find his girlfriend openly checking him out. "Enjoying the view?" He smirked._

_Bella reached over and smacked his behind. "Very much." She leaned back and winked at him, causing the blond man to drop his clothes and jump back into bed. Screeching, she started giggling like crazy as he tickled her sides. "I..th-thought you h-had somewhere to go!" She screamed, still laughing._

"_I'm not a piece of meat Bella." He said as he mercilessly attacked her._

_She tried slapping his hands away, but to no avail. "Sorry! S-sorry!" Taking a deep breath as he stopped, she smiled up at him. "Kiss for the road?"_

_Jax grinned. "My kind of woman." He whispered before he reached down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss soon to turned passionate, as his fingers wandered down below her waist. The soft moan that escaped his little princesses mouth egged him on. "Five minutes wont kill me." He mumbled against her lips._

"_Uh-huh." Bella moaned as her eyes narrowed. She moved her hips against his fingers as she felt her climax nearing. She grabbed his fingers and pulled them out. "I want something else." Jax wasn't chuckling anymore as he nodded his head and reached for a condom. Bella grabbed his hand. "I'm on birth control we'll be fine." She kissed his neck. "I want you now!" She growled. Flipping over, so she was on top, she straddled him and quickly guided him inside her. They groaned in unison as she threw her head back and began to rock back and forth on top of him. _

_Jax was having the time of his life. His once shy and timid girlfriend, was now an aggressive lover who was much more giving than anyone he had previously been with. He grabbed her hips roughly and pushed her up, before pushing her back down. Up, down. Up, down. _

_He watched her breasts move with her body before latching onto one of them. Caught by surprise, she crumbled then and felt her body shudder intensely. Jax came with her a minute after._

_They grabbed each other for dear life as they tried to control their breaths. After a few moments of soft kisses, Jax gently lifted Bella off his lap and laid her back down on the bed. Kissing her forehead, he looked down at her. "I love you."_

_She smiled at him, her eyes still in slits as she yawned. "Yeah, yeah love you too. Now get out of here." _

_Grinning, he smacked her bottom. "I've created a monster." He got up, heading for the shower. _

_Bella watched him from the bed. "So where are you going?"_

_Jax turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. "Gotta make a run for Clay."_

_Nodding her head, Bella snuggled into her pillow. "Be safe." She murmured, before falling asleep, completely sated. _

_Watching her from the bathroom, Jax sighed. He grabbed his phone and quickly responded to the text he had received earlier. _

**Be there in twenty.**

* * *

"I'm fine, stop fucking fussin' over me!"

Tara sighed. "You might have some internal bleeding."

Glaring at her, Bella slapped her hands away for the fifth time. "I said, I'm fine!" She stood up and walked away from the doctor. Besides, Chibs was the one she needed to be worrying about. "How is he?" She asked as they walked to his room.

"He's stable, but still unconscious."

Nodding her head, she walked over to the older man and laid a kiss on his head. Sighing sadly, she grabbed her cut and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked, surprised at her eagerness to leave.

"To the garage."

She arrived back at the garage, which was now surrounded by feds and the fire department.

"Shit!" She muttered, as she pulled on a cap, covering her hair and jogged over to Jax. "What's going on?"

He did a double take as he realized just who was standing next to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He grabbed her arm gently and touched her face. "Go back to the hospital."

Rolling her eyes, Bella shrugged him off before lighting a cigarette. "I'm fine, stop being so over dramatic."

Jax just shook his head. This was just like Bella to forget that she had also been blown away in the explosion. The girl was as stubborn headed as they came. "You have a huge gash on your head that would say otherwise." When she merely offered him a cigarette, he took it and lit it. "Had me worried there you little runt." He said, patting her head affectionately.

Grinning at him, Bella punched his arm playfully. "Yeah well, if I'm not keeping you on your toes who will?"

Rolling his eyes, Jax blew out his cigarette smoke. "How's Chibs?"

"Stable, for now." She nodded her head at Hale, who was approaching them. "Heads up."

The deputy chief sighed as he stood next to the pair. "This was Zobel."

Jax shook his head sadly. "Otto and now Chibs. This guy's trying to break us." He put an arm around Bella. "All of us."

Hale looked sympathetically at the younger girl. "How you doing Isabelle?"

Scrunching her nose at her full name, Bella shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing a few drinks wouldn't help."

Hale smiled softly at her, before turning back to Jax. "There's got to be something we could find on this guy."

"He doesn't make mistakes. I pushed us off retaliation for Otto, but after this Clay'll go at Zobel full blown. I got a bad feeling we're walking right into a trap."

"Then don't play it out." Hale said sensibly.

Bella sighed. "Not the way this works deputy."

Jax nodded his head in agreement. "Someone hurts us like this, we retaliate."

"Have to." Bella finished.

Hale shook his head. "That's it? You're gonna run blind off the cliff?" The practical thinking man was confused as to why there would be no other way to settle this dispute. Killing and retaliation, it all seemed so trite. So elementary.

"Maybe not. If I could get to Zobel first I could protect the club." Jax said, making Bella frown at him.

"What happens when you find him?"

"You tell me."

The two men stared at each other, battling it out with their eyes, before Hale's widened a bit. "You askin' me to help Samcrow?"

Jax shrugged. "We both know this guys got some leverage on you. Think of it as a self serving favor."

Bella watched the two. She wasn't sure where Jax was getting at, but the look on Hales face made her believe the man was buying into it.

"I go off the grid," Hale, said sighing. "and I help you find this guy, you've got to promise that you will hand him over to me."

Bella shook her head. "What are you gonna do? You cant arrest him."

"I'll keep him as a person of interest. Question him up to twenty four hours. At the least it gives Clay a chance to calm down. Maybe you'll get your crew thinking straight."

Jax nodded his head. "Alright. I get to him first I give him to you. Do it by the book."

Feeling her jeans vibrate, Bella grabbed her phone from her pocket. Seeing the caller id, she walked away from the men and picked up the call. "Hello?" She asked quietly, surprised at just who was calling.

"_What the hell's going on Bella? I heard you were in some deep shit!"_

"Whoa, whoa Sam calm down!" She frowned at his tone of voice. He sounded panicky.

"_Calm down? I hear you get blown up and you expect me to calm down!"_

"Who the hell told you about that?"

Sam snorted on the other end. _"It's all over the place. Everyone knows about it!" _Bella cursed; she had hoped it would stay quiet. But with the hick town now in the middle of a war, she wasn't surprised outsiders knew. _"I'm coming into town."_

Bella's eyes just about popped out of her head. "What? No you're not!"

"_Yes I am, and I'm bringing her with me."_

"Sam! SAM! Don't you dare-" The dial tone made Bella yell out in frustration. Cursing, she saw Jax walk over to her, and held her hand up. "I don't want to talk about it."

The next morning, Bella was up bright and early. She had spent the night in Jax's old room, seeing as he had gone back home to his girlfriend. Bella chuckled; she should have known her ex-boyfriend would go crawling back to the doctor. So far, she had ignored any talk of the other night.

She quickly got dressed, before walking outside of the deserted club to see the men getting onto their bikes.

"Hey you need me with you? I'm thinking one of us should be there for Chibbs."

Bella looked between Jax and the rest of the boys. "Where's everyone going?"

Clay gave his son a strange look before answering Bella. "Well you're going to be visiting Chibs with Jax here."

Jax shifted a little. "Nah it's cool I'll go by myself."

Clay shook his head. "No one around to baby sit your prospect. She's going with you."

Bella glared at the pair. "Hey! Aint no one baby sitting me." Clay merely crossed his arms. "I wanted to see Chibs anyway." She said, head held high as she walked to her bike. Jax sighed and the two rode away.

After passing the hospital, Bella was beginning to wonder just what her ex was up to. When they arrived at Darby's shop, she groaned and angrily got off her bike. "What the fuck are you doing Jax?" She pushed him, though he barely moved.

"Hey I wanted to come alone."

Bella shook her head. "What's with all of this? Lying to Clay? Your brothers?"

Jax lit a cigarette. "Aint your concern." Bella's anger grew as she saw Hale walking toward them.

"Jax, Isabelle." He greeted.

"His trucks not here." Jax said.

"His workers saw him last night. Darby told them to be here at seven."

Jax shook his head. "He's crawled into a hole."

Bella heard some familiar rumbling and looked around. Cursing as she spotted Opie, she elbowed Jax. "Head's up."

Hale and Jax looked at the man briefly. "I'll put out an ATL." He sighed. "If Darby's in Charming, we'll find him."

As Hale walked away, Bella prepared herself for the fight about to happen as Opie walked toward them.

"Thought you two were at Saint Thomas."

Jax shrugged. "No news on Chibs yet. Figured maybe Darby can lead us to Zobel."

Opie didn't buy it. "Guess Hale had the same idea?"

"Guess so." Jax said grinning. "Thought you were down no the home addresses."

"Clay wanted fewer guys. Lower profile."

Jax nodded. "His club, he knows best."

"Yeah," Opie glared. "Anything here?"

Bella shook her head. "Dead end."

"Ill wait for you. We'll ride back together." And with that, Opie walked back to his bike.

"You're really fucking with his head." Bella said as she watched his retreating form.

"What's that about?"

The pair didn't move their eyes as Hale reappeared. "It's about shit being upside down. Call me with Weston's address."

* * *

After figuring Opie was tailing them, Jax and Bella (who had nearly been hit by a car) lost him. Currently, they were meeting with Hale again at Weston's house.

"A.J Weston. Charming police." Hale said, knocking on the seemingly abandoned house.

Their eyes caught movement to the left. "Window." Bella whispered.

"I saw it." Jax said gripping his gun. "Stay here."

Bella shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

Jax glared at her. "Stay with Hale. That's an order."

Bella shrugged. "Make me."

Knowing they were just wasting time, Jax sighed and motioned for her to follow him. They walked to the back door where Jax cut the screen open and quietly opened the door. They walked in further into the cabin and heard a door shut.

Bella grabbed her gun and followed Jax who motioned for her to go behind him. They passed a mirror in the hallway where she caught sight of a gun in the reflection. Eyes widening, she grabbed Jax and pulled him against the wall just as a shot was fired.

"Thanks!" He breathed as his heart beat faster. Taking a deep breath, he ran across to the bathroom, again narrowly avoiding a shot. "Jesus Christ!" He whispered as he realized who was shooting at him.

"What?" Bella whispered.

He didn't answer her. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He yelled to whoever was holding the gun. "I'm looking for your dad, I'm a friend of his."

Bella's eyes widened as she realized Jax was talking to a child.

"Let me see the ink." The little voice screamed.

"What?" Jax asked confused.

"Your tats, prove it!"

"Ok," Jax said calmly. "Yeah. Just put the guns down ok?"

As Jax and the kid put their guns down, Bella walked out of the hallway. "Bitch still has a gun!" The boy shrieked.

"You little shit!" Bella said angrily, but Jax glared at her and she begrudgingly put her gun down.

Jax smiled at the little boy. "Me and my friend here, we got all kinds of ink." He walked closer into the room when shots were fired into the room. The little boy began screaming as Jax covered his body. Bella ran to the younger one on the bed and covered him as well.

"IT'S A KID! IT'S A KID!" The adults screamed over and over to whoever was shooting.

"Hold your fire!" They heard.

As the commotion calmed Bella and Jax got off the two little boys. The small one still clung to Bella. She soothingly put her hand to his head and felt sorry for the little boy. He couldn't have been more than five. Just like Emily.

"LIAR!" Her eyes snapped to the older boy who was now holding a gun to Jaxs' stomach. He fired, and thankfully there were no bullets left. Jax quickly threw him on the bed and got up. Bella gripped him by the collar roughly and pulled him back just as Hale and Bobby came in.

"Where's your dad shit head?" Jax asked the kid who had just tried to kill him.

"I AINT TELLIN' YOU SHIT! RACE TRAITOR!" He screamed.

Bella smacked him on the back of the head. "Watch your fuckin' mouth brat." The smaller boy shrieked and clung tighter. She shushed him and put him in her lap.

As the screamer spit at him, Jax turned to Hale. "Call child services. Get this little psychopath committed."

Bella turned to the crying child in her lap. "Go with the nice officer sweetheart."

Hale smiled. "You look like a natural Isabelle."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Looks can be deceiving copper." She patted his chest and walked out, not shocked to see the rest of the sons. Clay and Jax gave each other dirty looks before Jax walked out . Shaking her head, she followed him out.

"Guess you're running with Hale now."

They turned around to find Opie following them yet again. "Just working things from my end." Jax said. "Same goal."

"And what's that?"

Jax turned around and smirked. "Keep the boss happy."

* * *

"How ya feelin'?"

Bella shrugged as she and Gemma were in the hospital a few hours later. "I have a headache but that's about it." After the debacle earlier, she was told to go to the hospital for an update on Chibs. "Nothing my friend Jack cant fix."

Gemma smirked, but grew serious as Tara walked toward them. Taking a seat next to Bella (who rolled her eyes) she smiled awkwardly. "Chibs is stable, but critical. He landed on the back of his head caused a subdural hematoma." Bella and Gemma looked at her stupidly. "A large blood clot." She explained. "A brain bleeds severe, but if it subsides, it's not life threatening. All we can do now is monitor it."

"It gets worse?" Bella asked confused.

"I'll have to go in and relieve the pressure."

"Jesus Christ! Cut open his head?" Gemma asked.

Tara shook her head. "Oh hopefully it wont come to that."

Gemma sighed heavily. "It's a shitty day for all of us." She got up and Tara quickly followed.

"Hey you um, mind if I head home with you?"

"Sure." Gemma said surprised.

Tara smiled. "I just need to finish up a few things."

Gemma nodded. "Ill wait for you downstairs."

"Thanks," Tara said as she walked back over to Bella. "How are you feeling?"

The younger woman smiled sarcastically and put two thumbs up. "Just dandy and you?"

Tara tried not to be offended. Bella was like this with everyone. She was a mini Gemma. "You know you really should stay for some more evaluations."

Bella smirked and shook her head. "You know," She said walking closer to the other woman. "Everyone else might believe the little innocent act you put on." She whispered. "But I don't buy it. I see you for the little whore you are." She smirked as the older woman froze. "So stop trying to act like the martyr here sweetheart, cuz it aint working." With that she grabbed her helmet and started to walk out.

"When'd you have the baby."

Bella froze in her spot. The little bitch! Turning around, she stalked back to the doctor, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a hallway. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Tara smirked at her. She knew she was acting like a child, but she was sick of being bullied over and over by the young girl for something that was practically ancient history. "I'd know a cesarean scar anywhere."

Bella glared at the woman. "You don't know shit! You better keep your mouth shut or else." She angrily walked away, cursing the doctor for finding out. She had to think fast.

* * *

"Checked his house and cigar shop again. Still of the map, Zobel knows we're lookin' for him."

Bella, Tig, Opie, Bobby, and Clay sat inside the clubhouse quietly talking.

"Asshole has the surface." Opie said.

"We wont be able to do shit." Bella said taking a swing of her beer.

"Feds are on their way." Bobby frowned. "We're going to be ass deep in blue suits by morning."

"Shit!" They all cursed.

"I think we got something."

The group turned as Juice walked over to them. "There's an appointment in Weston's calendar for tonight. He tagged it E.Z M.C.C."

"Ethan Zobel."

"Moroda Christian Center." Clay said after a few moments. "Off Alhambra." Turning to Bella, he grinned. "Well sweetheart, guess your moments arrived."

Bella smirked and walked outside, getting into a blue Nissan camaro.

"What's going on?" Jax called to her.

Bella merely continued to smile. "I've got a date ."

* * *

Jax knew the boys were up to no good. And he knew THEY knew he knew that(A/N-hehe love that line). Which was why he had let Hale know just WHERE they were.

"Couple buses out front. Few cars in the lot. Zobels Mercedes. Two A.B guys out front." Opie listed.

Tig shrugged. "There's a side door. It'll be easy."

"Good." Clay nodded.

"We kick in the doors, grab Zobel? We do it in front of an audience?" Bobby asked shocked at the badly planned idea.

"Come on it's Weston's crew. It's a handful of ex cons and scumbags. Not really reliable witnesses. Plus, we got our secret weapon." Tig said grinning.

"We let them make the first move."

"It's more than a handful." Jax said, confused as to what their secret weapon was. "It's a membership rally, it's going to be packed with A.B."

Tig frowned. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Hale grilled Zobel's daughter. He's sending sheriffs to pick him up for questioning."

"You got cops on the way?" Happy asked, unbelieving Jax to do something so stupid.

"Yup."

"Well then, we better hurry." Clay said calmly.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Opie asked angrily.

"Yeah," Jax nodded. "We do this, we all go to jail."

Clay shook his head. "AK's and shotgun's let's go."

"Good job," Opie glared at Jax. "You just screwed your prospect."

Confused, Jax wanted to question him but he walked away. What did Bella have to do with anything?

They walked to both sides, splitting up and knocking the guards unconscious. Clay picked up his phone. "Ready?" He asked into it.

"_And set chief."_

Jax heard a female voice on the other end. A very _familiar _one.

Shutting off his phone, Clay called Tig. "Five count; four, three, two, one-"

The men busted into the church guns ready. Through the front came a loud voice. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT. GET-"

The Sons looked around them, shocked at the scene. This was no gang recruiting. It was a family gathering. Jax caught Bella's eye and his own widened. She was standing across the room wearing a light pink dress, her hair perfectly done and gun held against the head of what he would assume was a member of A.B. She looked shocked as well, not expecting the amount of children.

Shots were fired and the man Bella was holding as a hostage elbowed her in the gut. She fell and he ran off.

Jax meanwhile cursed as he spotted security camera's. He saw Clay hold his gun toward Zobel, ready to shoot, and ran quickly shoving his hand down. The two men glared at each other.

"We have to get out of here!" Bobby screamed. "SHADOW OUT NOW!"

Bella forgot about her dropped gun and ran out of the building, Sons behind her. She cursed as she saw cops out in front.

"DROP THE GUNS NOW!" They screamed at them. Bella's heart stopped. They were going to arrest her-again! They were- "STEP AWAY FROM THE HOSTAGE!"

Hostage? Bella looked around before realizing (and thanking her lucky stars for the outfit and loss of weapon) they were talking about her. She feigned fright and quickly ran away from the boys and toward her blue camaro. She quickly got in and looked on, biting her nails, as her boys were arrested. Spotting Opie, she started her car and drove round the people over to her fellow MC member. "Get in the car!" She screamed.

He did as was told and got into the car.

"We fucked up.


	21. Revelations

Hey guys, I know its a little short, but its a filler chapter of sorts. Also I skipped the part where our boys would be in jail just because Bella wouldn't fit very well into it, so you'll see it makes sense I promise.

Oh and don't be mad at me for the flashback :) it will be intense and sad. Thanks guys!

_

* * *

He knew this was wrong; how it might fuck everything up. He shouldn't be there, he should be back at home. But the moment he had heard she was back he HAD to see her. He couldn't stay away. _

_"How long are you back?"_

_The awkward silence was cut in half by the question. Jax stared at Tara as they sat in her kitchen, their untouched coffee growing colder. He saw her eyes shakily moving everywhere; she was avoiding him. It angered him her lack of need for him. They way he had for her._

_"Uh-um," She cleared her throat. "I'm not sure. Dad's been feeling sick so I'm just here to get him some help." She stood up and grabbed a wet dish, drying it with a clean rag. Her palms were sweaty, her face red. She was itching for him to leave._

_Jax took a deep breath. "Where you been Tara?"_

_"Here and there." She said cryptically. _

_Jax was growing frustrated with her attempted brush offs and avoidance. He got up and grabbed her elbow, spinning her to face him. "Why'd you leave?"_

_She stared at him, fear evident in her eyes. Her small body was shaking, the dish falling from her hands. They paid no heed to the broken glass, instead staring at each other. "You have a girlfriend. Jax please-"_

_Her voice was cut off as he grabbed her and crashed his lips onto hers. She didn't respond at first, her hands frozen in place. But his incessant persuasion soon had her following his movements. _

_He knew it was wrong. Knew he'd probably regret it come morning; but in that one moment nothing had ever felt more perfect. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Tara until that moment. Her sweet smell of home; her soft plush brown hair; but most of all her lips, the lips that could give him shivers and confidence all at once. _

_He knew it was too late to turn back when he shoved them into her old bedroom. Knew he couldn't change his mind when he took of her clothes and his. And knew Bella could never find out as he made love to the woman who still held his heart. _  
_ -_  
_"She's pretty."_

_Allison shrugged. "She's nothing much."_

_Bella wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Allison had, had the bright idea to stalk (or in her words research) the one and only Tara Knowles. She hadn't wanted to go; Bella had vehemently said no. But her very persuasive friend had convinced her to get in her car and go to Tara's house. Well-her father's house. They had arrived just in time to see the pretty doctor looking flushed and rigorously cleaning the front yard. _

_She was prettier than Bella had expected. Her delicate features were surprising to Bella's eyes; picturing Jaxs' high school sweetheart to be somewhat Gemma like and fierce in her beauty. She hadn't expected the simple doctor who was anything BUT a crow eater. Hell Bella couldn't imagine her walking into a bar let alone dating a biker. _

_"Well I have feel so secure about my relationship now." She said sarcastically._

_Allison chuckled. "Come off it. I've never seen anyone love their girlfriend the way Jax does you. Nothing will happen. I heard she'll only be here for a month anyway. Then she's gone forever."_

_Sighing, Bella motioned to her friend to leave. "I guess you're right. I have nothing to worry about."_

* * *

_There had been something about the way he had looked at her that should have alerted her to what he revealed. A guilty air hung around him. He looked the same way she did when she ate a cookie before dinner as a child. You knew it was wrong, but did it anyway. _

_Yet, she would have never in a million years guessed it._

_"So I told Allison, that dress is way to short and you would absolutely kill me if I ever wore it. But she said you'd like it so-"_

_"Bells," Jax interrupted her by grabbing her hands. "I need to talk to you."_

_Bella waved him off. "Sure, in a sec. So she ends up getting the dress and I was like there's no way I would keep it. It was just so trashy and she-"_

_"Bella! We need to talk." He said seriously._

_She frowned and nodded her head. "What's wrong baby?" She touched his face. The look of disgust on Jaxs' face had her reeling back. "What is it?"_

_Jax rubbed a hand over his face. He looked like he was in agony. "Sit down."_

_Bella sat quietly, her eyes never leaving his. "Jax you can tell me, whatever it is."_

_He shook his head. "I don't know darlin'." _  
_They stayed quiet just staring at each other, before Bella spoke. "You're scaring me." And he was. She looked frightened of what he so desperately wanted to say. _

_"Fuck," He whispered. Bending down in front of her, he took a hold of her face. "Do you love me."_

_"Of course." She responded without even flinching._

_"Then promise me that no matter what I tell you you'll always love me. No matter what I do."_

_She kissed his lips softly. "Always Jax. I'll always love you. I promise." The trust and unadulterated love in her eyes made him sick._

_He sighed and took a deep breath. "You remember-you remember-" He couldn't continue. The words refused to come out. _

_"Just tell me." She urged. Eyes pleading with him._

_"Remember Tara, my uh ex."_

_The warmth of her hands left his body, her kiss forgotten as her mouth now formed a shocked 'O' as if she already knew._

_And she did._

_The moment Jax brought up her name, the moment he mentioned her, any promise she had made was long forgotten. She knew what he was trying to tell her. Why it was so difficult to tell her. _

_He had slept with her._

_"Bella I'm so-" He stopped as her little palm slapped his face. _

_"If you say you're sorry-" She couldn't continue. Her mind was reeling, her face red. No tears fell. At least not yet. He tried to reach out for her but she jumped off the chair and held her hands in front of her body. "Do NOT touch me." She was shaking from head to toe. _

_"It just happened-"_

_Bella laughed mirthlessly. "It JUST happened? Nothing JUST happens Jackson." She bent over holding her stomach. "God oh God." She whispered. She felt nauseous. Her heart breaking; her body giving out on her. _

_Jax just watched, powerless to do anything. He felt like scum; worse than scum. He couldn't tell who's heart broke more. His or hers. _

_"I gave you everything." She scathingly looked at him. "God I gave you my virginity. I left my dad, my fucking dad. Oh God." She wanted to hit him; to kill her. But she was too tired, too defeated. Instead she slid down the wall she was leaning on in a state of shock. Whispering nothing but 'Oh God's' and 'why' over and over. _

_"I still love you." He whispered pathetically. _

_She didn't even look up as she responded. "I don't." She lied. Standing up she grabbed her bag, avoiding touching or looking his way. He reached out for her, but she shrugged him off. Walking to the door, she stopped and took a deep breath. Composing herself, her chin held high, she gave him such a look of malice and utter hatred he lost his breath. "You're a liar and a cheat Jackson Teller, and I hope you can live with yourself."_

_If Jax had known those would be the last words she would say to him for five years, he would have gone after her. _

* * *

"Well if it isn't the wicked bitch."

Bella gave a toothy smile to the blonde before her and leaned against her doorway. "Yeah well, I need a favor."

The blonde shook her head and sighed. "You've been here a few months and I've yet to hear from you, and you think I'll do YOU a favor?"

As the blonde began to shut the door, Bella reached out and grabbed it before it completely closed. "Allison I get you're mad at me, but it's about my kid." She pleaded.

Glaring at her, Allison rolled her eyes and let her in. She turned her back on the girl and walked inside her house. "Coffee or tea?"

"Beer." As Allison disappeared into the kitchen Bella looked around the small house. The raggedy couch in the middle of the living room took up much of the space. The house was old and in less than wonderful condition, but it felt very homey. There were pictures scattered around the tables and walls of the home. One that stabbed at her heart was the two of them as teenagers, smiling and posing on Jaxs' bike. She remembered that day clearly. Bella had just learned how to ride and was in the process of teaching Allison how to 'properly' get on a bike when Juice had popped up out of nowhere with a camera. She could practically hear their laughter just looking at the picture.

Another picture caught her eye. She noticed it was different than all the others. It was the largest frame in the house and she noticed only one person was in the picture. It was an attractive man dressed in a military uniform grinning as he was photographed by surprise. Bella smiled at the picture. It seemed like such a natural thing to see him smiling so happily.

"That was the day he left." Bella jumped as the other woman's voice caught her by surprise. Allison walked forward and took the picture from her hands smiling down at it. "You know, sometimes I look at this picture and feel comforted knowing this was the way I saw him for the last time. Laughing with me." She kissed the picture.

Bella cleared her throat. "I meant to call-"

Allison snorted. "Yeah right." She set the picture back down and walked over to the couch. She took a sip of her beer and looked at her former best friend expectantly. "So what do you want?"

Bella followed suit and sat next to her. "Sam's gonna be bringing Emily down here in a few days. I'm gonna need you to watch her. At least until I get this shit sorted out with the club."

"Heard about the arrests."

Bella sighed. "Yeah well," She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "So will you do it?"

Allison looked pensive before nodding. As Bella got up to leave, she cleared her throat. "Where the hell have you been Bella?" She hadn't heard from her friend since she had left. Since she had abandoned them all. "I mean five years Bell? I was your best friend."

Bella didn't turn around, nor did she answer. She had known this moment would come the second she walked into Allison's house. The animosity Allison felt toward her hung in the air like an old stench. It made her sick and disappointed; and she wanted none of it. So she left. Again.

* * *

"Here they come."

Bella looked out the window of the office, seeing a black van pulling in. It was about time. She was sick of being cooped up in a small room with Tara, no matter how quiet the bitch was being. And Gemma-the woman made no small talk whatsoever, so they sat in silence for three hours waiting for Opie to come back with that damn van; and their boys.

She was out of the room first, waiting for her club members to step out as free men. She walked toward them and was ready to greet them until Clay shook his head and walked into the clubhouse. The rest of the men were sullen, only nodding in response to her. But she didn't really care about them. It was Jax her eyes craved; his absence grating on her nerves more than she liked to admit.

He was the worst. Covered in blood and bruises, he ignored everyone and tried to walk away from everyone. Tara and Bella tried to follow him but Gemma stopped them.

Not being one to follow the rules, Bella couldn't help but give a winning smirk to Tara as she avoided Gemma's gaze and walk toward her ex. She followed him to his bike, where he stood for a few minutes in silence, smoking. "What do you want?"

Bella shrugged. "Nothin'," She lit her own cigarette and they stood in silent thought. "You ok?"

Jax grinned grimly and shook his head. "You came over to ask how I'm doing?" He almost laughed.

"What?" Bella asked offended. "I can be thoughtful."

"Nah you came to piss off Tara."

She glared at him beyond angry. "My world doesn't revolve around that bitch."

Jax grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "The only BITCH around here, is you sweetheart." He spat. "You fucking crack addicted whore, you talk about MY old lady. The woman I love?" He had no idea where the words were coming from; didn't even know if he meant them. But he wanted her to hurt as much as he was hurting from his earlier exchange with Clay. He wanted someone else to be in as much pain as he was. "You're fucking pathetic." He pushed her away and got on his bike. "Do us all a favor and leave Bella."

Frozen in place, she vibrated with outrage and fury, unable to believe the humiliation she was just put through. By Jax of all people. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and gauge his eyes out of their sockets.

Instead, she snapped out of her stupor and walked back to her own bike. She knew she was going to need a fix. And that's exactly what she intended for the night.


End file.
